Nosferatu of Exctinction
by Don Orbit
Summary: Alucard has returned to his master and servant, but then a global catastrophe occured and wiped off humanity from earth with exception of the children. Vampires enslaved the remnants of humanity and no one can oppose them. No one except of the last to agents of Hellsing. They had destroyed humanity. Now they would pay with their blood. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello dear Readers, Don Orbit here with an idea that is probably as Long in my head as Remnants of Ascension was. The idea came into being like my Tokyo Ghoul Gate crossover. What kind of impact would our favorite vampire have in the world of Seraph of the End? (No offense to Twilight fans)  
Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

* * *

This Story still lacks a title.

Chapter 1: The day the world found it's end

* * *

Back in the year 1999 London faced a catastrophe of enormous mess. The whole population was wiped out by a secret organisation 'letze Battalion', back from the time of the national socialism 1933-1945. The organisation created artificial vampires and lead them to London. They were defeated by the vampire hunting organisation Hellsing, however their best Agent and secret weapon Alucard formerly known as Dracula, Vlad the impaler or Vlad Tepes, was erased from existence. 30 years later he appeared again, in his masters bedroom causing quite an incident, including being shot by Integra. After Alucard had somehow satisfied his blood thirst, Integra had to fill him in what had happened.

Over the years Alucard was absent, Hellsing had to cover itself as an anti-terrorist Group after the Events of 1999, which was much to Alucard displeasure. He didn't wanted to be the worlds caretaker for everything. Seras was the only vampire in the hellsing organisation and didn't create a servant herself. Intera had remained a virgin and was never in a relationship with a man. The grandson of Sir Penwood Gregory would take over Hellsing once Integra dies. With that Alucards duty would be done to the contract he had with Abraham Hellsing and he would be free once more, unless Integra would say otherwise. Iscariot still had an eye on them for being protestants and the loss of Alexander Anderson.

Meanwhile, London has recovered from the most destructive event in its history...

...yet. Because now a global catastrophe was about to occur. And no one was save from it.

* * *

The city of London was quite lively today. It was winter and the first people would buy things for the holidays. It was quite a cloudy day, but nothing unusual. People laughed, talked with one another, drove in their cars and so on. Nothing special, just an average day.

That was when a man collapsed all of sudden on the square. A few bystanders looked in confusion or approached the now dead body. But then a scream went through the mass, when a woman collapsed. Soon the other people fell down as well. Still driving cars crashed into each other or drove of road in people and buildings. Planes which had head for the airport crashed outside and in the city like rocks and exploded when they fell down. Soon London was a sea of flames like all these years ago years ago.

Then suddenly hundreds of robed figures walked through the blazing roads. Their time had come and now they had only one goal, world domination.

* * *

In the basement of the Hellsing mansion nothing had changed over the decades. There was still that small table and the big throne like chair in the middle of the room. In the back of the room was his black coffin. Alucard couldn't say he was bored or something, but he missed the old days of killing vampires. He wore his usual red fedora and suit with those orange glowing sunglasses. The same clothing Abraham van Hellsing wore when he defeated the No-Life King. He didn't knew why he kept wearing these clothes, maybe as a reminder of the one human that managed to defeat him. He shook the thoght out of his head and thought about the things that had happened. After his return he had to see that the world had changed a lot and that in more than one aspect. Seras wasn't such a crybaby anymore and had grown into a powerful and deadly vampire, not as strong as himself, but powerful. Integra's attitude hadn't changed the slightest in the years, even though she had grown softer, when it came to children, but she was still the woman who had and would send him into battle like so many times before. He just sat in his chair and waited for Integra to give him an order.

However, when Alucard felt the sudden change of the atmosphere outside, he stood up immediaely. Outside People were dying. And not just a few, no hundreds of thousands which died in an instant. He rushed, or rather teleported, into Integra's office. He was still bond to contract with her ancestor, Abraham Hellsing, to obey her orders and to protect her. But he wanted to make sure that she was fine by himself. An absurd thought when he remembered who Integra was, but still he could shake off the Feeling of something being horribly wrong. When he arrived in her office, he was immediatlely assaulted by an all too familiar scent.

Blood. Something was bleeding here and heavily that is.

Alucard saw Integra sittting in her chair like usual, but the atmosphere around her was different.

It was filled with death.

Integra panted heavily and she had coughed up a small amount of blood, which now painted her desk crimson. She looked up to see Alucard in front of her. Her loyal servant. Alucard could see the slightest quirk of a supressed smile. Alucard rushed to his master's side and observed the whole room, but couldn't make out anything.

"What happened master? Who did this to you?" Alucard asked. He was concerned, Integra could tell that he didn't knew what to do. Normally Integra would just bark orders to kill whatever was bugging her now. But now she was on the brink of death. Just as she wanted to say something Seras rushed in the room.

"Master are you alright?" she yelled. When she saw Integra's condition she rushed over to her master's side as well. She stopped next to Alucard and like him she was unsure what to do. Integra however smiled now fully.

"No I'm obviously not Seras. I don't know what it is or why it's happening now, but you already know, don't you?" She said weakly. Her will to fight was unbroken, yet she could barely staying concious. "Alucard, Seras. I'm not someone for great speeches, but what I tell you now is important. I don't have much time left." She then turned her head towards the window where a giant pillar of smoke climbed into the grey sky, turning it black, where the smoke made contact with the clouds. "London is burning and the people are dying like flies. And judging by the falling planes we are not the only ones who are involved." she had to stop when she coughed up more blood. Then she turned around to her servants once more. "This is my last order to you. Find the ones who are responsible for this and make them pay. I don't care if they are in the dephts of hell or the high heavens. Cleanse earth from their filthy existence. Search and destroy. SEARCH AND DESTROY!" she yelled full with Determination and all power she had left in her body. Alucard inwardly chuckled.

 _'That's the Integra I know. Even in the face of death you spit him in the face. You really haven't lost your temper at all.'_ he thought. Integra leaned back in her chair.

"M-Master, p-please don't say things like this..." Seras pleaded as her eyes started to water.

"It's fine Seras." she said, when the life was slowly leaving her. "I regret nothing what I did in my life. I can't say I missed something. I have always put the suffers of many above my own." Alucard knew where this was going, but he didn't stop her from tearing his and Seras' souls apart. Seras had already started to cry. ' _Alucard, Seras. I didn't tell you this, but for me you are the closest to a family I ever had. Even if I was never married, pregnant or raised children, you are the closest people for me and I'm glad that you are here right now._ " she thought as she smiled at her loyal servants and her eyelids became heavier with every Moment that passed by. ' _Father, Mother, Walter. I'm coming home. Soon..._ ' she thought, when she felt her last strenght leaving her and her eyes closed forever.

Then it was silent. Her servants stood there unmoving, looking at Integra's body. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was dead. Despite the blood, which was leaking out of her mouth, she looked peaceful in her chair like back when she was still a child and fell asleep upon a stack of paperwork. Alucard and Walter would have put her then into bed and on the next morning she would have sworn to herself to work harder to not disappoint her father. Till the very end she had preserved her purity, something not many women managed to do. Alucard looked at Seras, who trembled all over her body and cried silently. She was already on her knees. He knew that the two women had shared a very close relationship during his absent.

Then he noticed something warm at his eyes. He rubbed it away to see that it was just water.

Tears.

For the second time now in his undead life or afterlife he shed tears. The first time was after his battle with Anderson, but this time there was no one to comfort him. Back there when Abraham killed him those would be tears of joy, because someone finally managed to kill him. When he was in that basement chained on the wall it would have been tears of joy, because this curse of a contract was finally lifted of his shoulders. But now, he was just utterly sad. One of the few people and humans who's company he actually enjoyed, and one of the humans, which he could truly call humans was dead.

He took a hankerchief from her table and wiped the blood away from her mouth. Despite the fact that this could free him from the contract, he didn't want to drink right now. Then he turned his gaze to the window and looked outside at the giant smoke pillar of the burning city of London. He turned around and walked towards the exit, when Seras noticed him leaving.

"M-master? Where are you going?" she managed to say through the tears and hicups. Alucard however hid his sadness now nearly perfectly. He didn't turn around and spoke in a dead serious tone.

"To the city. I want to see what has caused this." he said. Seras, who now was getting a hold on herself, eventually stood up and followed her master.

* * *

 _Later_

Alucard and Seras stood at the entrance of the mansion. Both had their weapons with them this time. Alucard looked at his weapons. His ARM 454 Casull Custum Auto was still there as usual. After his returning to Hellsing he got a new Jackal, since his old one was destroyed in his fight with Walter. Alucard wanted this weapon back as a reminder of his old friend and traitor. Seras had her two halconnen with her, strapped over the shoulders. They then got in a humvee and drove to London. While Seras was driving, Alucard sat in the back and made sure that his weapons were prepared.

 _'What kind of a last order did you gave us Integra? You want us to punish the ones that have caused all this? You really are Arthur's daughter, aren't you? Well wherever you are right now, you can be sure about one thing._ ' Alucard thought, when he unlocked his Casull with a loud * **CHINK** * * **CLICK** *. ' _Whoever did this is going to pay. And I'm making sure about that._ '

* * *

After a few minutes, Seras and Alucard had arrived at the centre of the now silent metropolis at dusk. They left the humvee behind to investigate the streets better then with crushing all corpses with the wheels of the armored car. The streets were burnt out and filled with the charred corpses of the civilians. The now setting sun was giving the city a orange glow from the horizon, while the black clouds were still high above it. Seras and Alucard walked through the streets. They were unaffected by the smell of rotting corpses or the sight of them, Alucard however noted something.

"Seems like only the adults died from this." he said. Seras took a closer look at the dead bodies, before nodding in agreement. Indeed only a few corpses could have been small children or babies, however it seemed like the youth died as well. They continued to walk through the empty streets, when they spotted after a while a group of children raiding a still intact supermarket. However when they saw Seras and Alucard they quickly hid behind shelters, pillars and everything that could hide their petite frames. The vampires were a bit confused by this behavior. They approached the children further, but they ran out of the market with some groceries and away from the vampires, until Alucard appeared in front of a boy, maybe 11 years old, in the front of the group, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him up to his height. The other children stared in terror at the scene, while their captured companion tried to wriggle out Alucard's hold.

"Let me go, you damn blood sucker. Quick run away! Leave me here but go!" he yelled, but Alucard was deaf for his shouting. He would have torn his throat out already for calling him a 'damn blood sucker', but Integra wouldn't have agreed on that. She had grown a weak spot, when it came to children, probably because of her own bad experiences during her childhood. The other children wanted to run, but Seras stood behind them and Alucard in front of them. Their chances of escape were already zero.

Then Alucard drew the boy closer to his face. "Listen here kid. You are going to answer me a few questions and nothing happens to you and your friends there, got it? But if you don't they get it." he said in a calm but dangerous tone. The boy paled and stopped struggling.

"M-master..." Seras said a bit shocked. But then she recognised the look in her masters eyes. They were killers after all and should not hesitate to kill children as well. She then put the halconnen from her shoulders into her hands, ready to shoot. She didn't like to threat children with anti-tank rifles, but her master's word was law. The children froze in an instant, fixing their eyes at the weapons.

"No don't! Alright I'll tell you. What do you want to know?" the boy asked.

"Let's start with something simple. What happened here? And why do you now that I'm a vampire?" Alucard asked. That confused the children even more.

"Don't play dump on me! It was you guys, who just walked through the city and proclaimed that mankind was wiped of the world by some virus they have released. How was it?" he said, while thinking about the message in the speakers. Alucard and Seras looked at one another. For humans it wasn't uncommon to kill each other because lower desires, but for vampires to wipe out the entire human species was just stupid. They needed human blood in order to survive after all. Then the boy continued. "Ah yes. 'We have released a virus to punish mankind for their stupidity. Everyone above 13 years old died. Mankind will be exterminated. Today is your last day.' That's what you guys said, right guys?" he asked his companions, which nodded in agreement.

Alucard and Seras however were processing what they heard and looked at each other. Vampires had wiped out mankind from the face of the planet. They had killed her! At least they knew now who was responcible for all of this. But where did they hide all this time? Alucard didn't just arrived on earth a few months ago and Seras was killing vampires for the last 30 years. So many vampires would have left traces let alone so many to overthrow mankind. That all didn't make sense. Alucard turned back at the boy and put him on the floor. The child quickly took a few steps away from the No-Life King. Alucard then asked. "You can be sure that we are not part of those vampires. How did they look and what did they do?"

The boy looked a bit confused, but answered anyway to protect his friends. "They had dark robes with gray markings. They had pale skin and red eyes with slit pupils and some had pointed ears. They appeared after the fire with helicopters and other militaric vehicles. They then started to kidnap the children, put them into trucks and took them away. I don't know where. We were lucky that they didn't found us, but the others..." he didn't finish as tears shot into his eyes. Alucard and Seras knew already what he wanted to say and that it would be now very hard for them alone with out their parents or anyone else. To some degree those vampires were right. The children couldn't take care of themselves so they would die for sure.

Then however Alucard said "They are here." as he looked down the street. The children were confused at first, but then he confusion turned to terror as they saw two hooded figures walking towards them.

They wore black cloaks with gray outlines and had sheated long swords at their hips. Through the hoods the former hellsing members could see the red eyes with slit pupils. Their hair was in a light shade of grey almost wihte. ' _Definately the vampires the kid had talked about._ ' Alucard thought.

"So the cattle is here, well that save us a lot of time." one of them said. He walked calmly with his partner towards the group. "Hey you. Do us a favor and hold this livestock there. It would be too annoying when they would run off." he said to Alucard and Seras.

The children stirred and were paralysed in fear. They had no way to run. These monsters had put them into a trap. They really shouldn't have listened to them. But then Alucard started to chuckle, much to the confusion of everyone except Seras. The chuckle grew into a full maniacly laughter, freaking the children out. After a moment he calmed down.

"And you call yourselves vampires? Don't make me laugh." he finally said.

"What?" one of the hooded vampires said, clearly angry.

"First you destroy mankind and now you claim to be the dominant species because you hunt down children. You disgust me." Alucard said. The faces of the hooded vampires were now a grimaces of anger and hatred. "You are like cockroaches, no matter how many of you one kills there are always hundreds of you to replace them. That's why you disgust me. You have no honor! Not even in hell is a place for you!"

The other vampires twitched and grabbed their swords. "You damn... You will pay for your insolence. Also we are ordered to bring all the cattle back to the base. You are breaking the law and now you shall learn your place beneath me, filth." One of them shouted as they both rushed forward. Seras however had her halconnen ready and shot at the foes. They dodged the blow by jumping into opposite directions, but Seras wasn't slow with her weapon either. Quickly she took aim with her other rifle and shot at one of the airborne vampires. A direct hit let the foe explode into blood and gore, which quickly dissolved into ashes. With a loud * **CLANG** * the sword fell to the ground.

"You bitch!" the remaining vampire shouted as he rushed towards Seras. Alucard used the chance and shot with his Casull. The explosive projectile made impact with the distracted vampire right at joint of the sword arm, causing the limb with the weapon to fall off. The vampire cried out in pain while staggering back. Alucard then stood in front of him and slashed with his hand through the foe's waist and cut him in a upper and a lower half. The vampire screamed, when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed him against a nearby wall. The fallen vampire struggled to free himself out of his grip, but useless.

"Now you will provide us with every bit of information we want to know." Alucard said, while smiling like a maniac. Meanwhile Seras brought the children somewhere they wouldn't see what followed.

"Make me you vermin. What is so important about this cattle anyway? We have finally wiped out mankind and now it's our turn to rule over the world, you damn lapdog..." the Vampire shouted.

"Shut it!" Alucard said silencing the vampire in his grip. "Because I don't need you alive anyway." with that he opened his mouth wide, revealing his razor sharp teeth and bit down the vampires neck. The victim screamed and struggled, but nothing could save his soul from being absorbed into Alucard's being. Memories and thoughts filled the head of the no-life king.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _He was in a large hall. At the sides aircraft like helicopters and big planes rested just for the case that they would be useful. There were many other vampires in identical cloaks around him. And with many I mean hundreds of them, maybe thousands. All looked at a giant tv screen at the wall and watched the inferno in London. Around him the vampires looked unmoving at the screen, it was clear that they would celebrating right now if they could. Then the picture changed to a vampire who looked like a child, but Alucard could already tell that he was something like a leader. He had dark violet-red hair on the right side of his head and white on the left. He wore a cylinder-like head with an unknown emblem on it and three long blue feathers on the left. The rest was some kind of a blue the memories he knew who that kid was. Lest Karr, third progenitor(?) and now self-proclaimed king of europe._

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we will no longer hide in the shadows of the underground." he proclaimed, reminding Alucard of a certain Mayor. "We have released a virus which is now killing every human, but the children, on the surface. Today everywhere on the planet, we will find this cattle and take what is rightfully ours. We will rule the world. I have received the signal to start this operation like the other progenitors all over the world as well. Now go outside and fulfill our destiny." he said. Immediately the mass of vampires was moving outside their underground fortress and towards the burning London._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

With that the vampires body dissolved into ashes and Alucard just proceeded what he just learned. Seras then walked up to him.

"Anything useful master?" she asked. The methods of him didn't shock her anymore like 30 years ago. In fact Seras has developed quite a sadistic personalty herself. It was amusing how much master and servant became alike, even when they were seperated for such a long time.

"Quite. Apparantly these guys have waited a long time to come out. They were allround the planet in the underground. Waiting for humanity growing weak. And now, they are taking advantage from this end of the world, which they caused." he said. What did you do with those children?

"I just let them go. They at least said thank you, before they were scared by the sounds of you eating so they quickly took off." Seras said, while waving the topic off. Then her look became serious.

"So what now?" she then asked. Alucard gave her look, because he didn't understood the question. "After all we have fought so long to keep humanity save from the vampires. Wouldn't it be an insult to master Integra's effords and our effords, when we would just let the do what they want, just because they are now ruling the world? Also I really distaste people which are enslaving children. It's disgusting." she spat the last part.

Alucard looked at the police girl. He knew about her past when her family was killed and the corpse of her mother was violated. He smiled at his servant. At least she had the pride and the honor a true vampire needed.

"You are right, it would be an insult, but fighting the whole world on your own..." he said. Seras felt a bit uneasy now. She expected him to say something about her foolishment or something, but instead. "...that sounds interesting. Also they are the cause of all of this. And how was our last order Seras?" he asked. Seras face lit a bit up.

"'Find the ones who are responsible for this and make them pay. Cleanse earth from their filthy existence. Search and destroy.'" Seras repeated.

"Search and destroy." Alucard said. There was a moment of silence, before suddenly a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Well, that's all nice and so, but don't you forget that you are fighting the whole world now?" a familiar french voice said. Out of Seras' shadow arm the head, torso and arms of the mercenary captain Pip Bernadotte, popped out. That really ruined a beautiful and intensive moment between servant and master.

"Pip Bernadotte, didn't thought to see you again." Alucard said acting sacrastically suprised. He knew of course that he was Seras' familiar, but didn't want to kill one of Seras' souls right now for ruining a moment. Especially, after all of this, it could get difficult to get their hands on blood and souls.

"Well I can't leave a lady in a situation like this, can I?" he said. Seras however had her doubts about that.

"And it's not because you can't go anywhere anyway?" she commented, earning flat looks from Pip and Alucard. Then the latter one turned around and picked up the swords of their fallen foes. He felt something about this swords, probably the vampires made them somehow Special or something. Alucard started to walk away.

"There is something we have to do. Come Seras." Alucard said, while heading back to the humvee. Seras and Pip looked at each other for a second, when Pip disappeared again in the shadows of Seras' being and she caught up with her master.

* * *

 _Later_

It became night over the city, which was now just a giant black mark in the landscape. All the noises from the once so lively city life had vanished and now only silence resonated through the empty streets. It was full moon and the night sky was empty, when Alucard and Seras carried a large wooden box out the mansion. A coffin.

They had prepared everything. Digging up a grave, finding a coffin in the right size, engraving her name and birth and dying date on a tombstone (what was a pain the ass). Now they would say fare well to their former master. They burried her in the garden of the Hellsing mansion, she probably would have wanted to. Even when the coffin was buried and the clouds at the horizon slowly formed a storm, the two vampires still stood unmoving at their masters grave for a long time. After three hours the sun rose but was covered in the clouds, they finally moved back in the mansion.

They had to prepare for war.

On the tombstone was engraved:

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

*1977

†2029

A caring woman, that didn't gave up in what she believed in until the very end. ( **A/N:I know it's crappy but I couldn't think of something else.** )

* * *

 **Okay, here is a bit of lore for understanding this. Facts from Seraph of the end are changed in this fanfiction to fit in the Hellsing timeline. First of all, the vampires from Seraph of the end are not thousands of years old (such as Krul and Ferid with over 2000 years). Alucard aka Dracula was turned into a vampire at 1476. As the very first vampire in existence the others simply cannot be older than he is and currently he is 553 (I know in the wiki stands something else, but 2029-1476=553). Secondly, the noble system always talks about progenitors, but I had to ask myself 'progenitor from who or what exactly?' I guess they mean some kind of first vampire, which existed before them all, in this case Alucard or someone else. It could also be another person, because vampirism doesn't always spread from person to person like we saw at the Major, who rejected this offer. Also Krul and Asura have the surname Tepes, which was Alucards nickname, given by his enemies back as Vlad. It could be that they are somehow related, since Vlad had two sons, or just took this names, when they turned into vampires. I know those are just a reference to Vlad Tepes by the author, but that would be nice material for the story line, wouldn't it?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. I hope I quite peaked your interest in this story and can make this story more interesting for you. Please leave your opinions and suggestions in the reviews. Also when you have a name for this story please tell me (T-T).**

 **That being said, have a nice day. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello guys. Welcome back to my story. I still don't have a title for this story, but I'm working on it. I'm actually suprised that so many people have already read this one chapter. I mean no one has ever done an actual story crossover of These two animes, but I guess it's because the story will need to take 8 years after the apocalypse and it would have been stupid to let Alucard arrive just in England when it was ruled by vampires.**

 **Anyway let's move on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Investigations

A month has passed since the burial of Sir Integra. Alucard and Seras had collected all the ammunation they had found in the hellsing mansion. They still had militaric vehicles such as humvees and choppers, but they wouldn't use them right now. After everything Alucard had seen, those vampires lived in underground cites, which were quite guarded. Seras had tried to contact someone outside via telephone, but it was useless. The destruction the outbreak had caused had also destroyed a lot of connections with the net work, so calling someone was not possible. The Hellsing manison had stored a lot of blood samples, but they would have become spoiled soon. Also it made it easier for them so they didn't need to go to the city for blood.

But then the blood reserves were all empty and so they needed to go to London. They did that several times ago before to hunt down vampires that were stupid enough to not get the message of the first day. 'Stay out of London!' This time however Seras and Alucard made a disturbing discovery. They actually wanted to hunt down the vampires, which were patrolling the cities' ruins to find livestock. In a time were blood was rare they were welcomed to stay for dinnner. Then however a group of children came running their way. They hadn't noticed Seras and Alucard, because they were busy looking backwards. As they saw the Hellsing members they stopped immediately.

* **THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP** * Was everything the Group heard. Like thunderous footsteps that made the ground shake with every step.

"Something is coming here quickly." Alucard said as he and his servant readied their weapons. Then the body of a car was thrown in the air. It made impact not far away from the children, causing them to cry out in fear. It landed on the street and flipped over few times before it stopped behind Alucard and Seras, which had dodged the big metal box.

Then they saw it. A giant white creature with six red eyes and an huge mouth at the torso kept running towards the group. It had feathered wings, but they were to smalll to allow the insect-like creature to fly. However it didn't seemed to have interest in Seras or Alucard as it only ran towards the fleeing children. Seras wanted to shoot already, but Alucard raised his hand.

"Master?" Seras asked, confused.

"I want to see what they are going to do." Alucard said as he continued to watch the creature chasing after the children. The Young humans with their frail bodies and short legs had no chance to outrun this Thing. They ran through the street hoping that the Monster behind them would slow down but the creature just kept pushing everything out of it's way to advance towards it's prey.

Then a little girl maybe 6 or 7 years old trippled and fell to the ground. The one of the boys in the group ran back to lift her up the ground, but now they ran slower then before. The monster behind them came closer and closer as it's huge mandibles reached out for the children.

"MASTER!" Seras exclaimed, while Alucard gave her only a small nod. That was all permission she needed. She took aim with her halconnen and fired at the torso of the creature. The anti-tank projectile shattered the armor and tore through the flesh of the nightmarish creature. It gave a pained roar as some of it's internal organs were shredded to bloody paste. It then turned around to see Alucard and Seras. And then... nothing. It just looked at them. After a few seconds it noticed the children again and continued to chase after them. "What?" Seras said confused by the beings behavior. Alucard was suprised as well. He had thought it would now run towards them with bared fangs and claws, but instead it ignored them. A scream of the children tore them of their thoughts as the creature was again at reach of the children.

This time however Seras didn't shot. She ran with such a speed that her red glowing eyes became streaks of light following her movements. As she was directly in front of the creature she lashed out with her normal arm. The unfortunate monster's head was ripped off clean as it gave a last pityful gurgling sound. The children looked at Seras with awe and fear. She turned around and kneeled so she had the same eye Level as the children.

"Is everything alright with you?" she asked. The children however just nodded as they moved backwards away from Seras. She then stood up again and walked to the corpse of the slain monster, where Alucard already stood. The group of children took off in the ruins of the city.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"I don't know but it somehow didn't react to us at all. Maybe it ignores vampires in general." Alucard said.

"So a monster that only attacks and kills humans. This apocalypse is getting better everyday." Seras sighed.

"Well, when those things probably don't attack vampires, we don't need to deal with them. Also this creature is very intruding." Alucard grinned.

"Since when did you became interested in animals, master?" Seras asked.

"I'm not," Alucard then turned around to face Seras with an evil smirk on his face "but I guess you could use some more familiars, don't you?" he said. Seras understood immediately. Alucard then left her alone, so she could drink the creatures blood. Yes human blood was what they needed to survive and tasted better, but animals could also be turned into powerful familiars. Black dog Baskerville was a perfect example for that. Also Dracula's cavalry with their knights was also a good example. Too bad he had lost them all 30 years ago, but nothing that would actually kill him.

He walked the road the monster had taken. Everywhere were buildings destroyed, cars thrown of the road, probably by that Thing and the leaveless trees were either black due the fire or snapped by that creature. Alucard arrived at a crossroad, when he felt something coming. He went for cover in one of the destroyed buildings. A group of four vampires crossed the street. He didn't saw them as a threat but he wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"Do you think the horsemen of he apocalypse already killed those cattle? I don't want to go through the trouble for some corpse parts, when we go back to the city." one argued.

"Yeah, but orders are orders." another replied. "Also we are supposed to find the ones who killed those other collectors here."

"Why are you so sure they were killed by someone? Aren't the only ones who survived the virus children?" the first one asked.

"It seems like some adults have survived in Italy and Japan, but they won't last long either. Also are you really that stupid to think that they went on a walk for weeks now? So someone must be here that has killed those two." a third now replied.

"That is very interesting what you are saying, you know?" Alucard said as he appeared behind the group. Before they had the chance to turn around Alucard had already shot the two in the back of the group their heads off. The others turned around with swords drawn and slashed at Alucard, but he had already the blade of the other vampires in his hand. The two attackers jumped back as they assessed Alucard.

"A stolen blade. So you are the one who killed those other collectors." One of them said. "Sword drink my blood." he commamded. Then a couple of Spikes impaled the vampire's hand and the blade turned crimson. Alucard didn't need to make contact with this blade to tell that it was now reinforced and stronger.

"A blood drinking blade. How interesting." he mused as he charged forward. The other vampire swung his reinforced blade as well. As the blades made contact however the metal blade didn't break. It remained whole and was pushing the crimson steel away.

"What?" was the only thing the vampire could mutter, as Alucard pulled out his Jackal with his other hand and shot the vampire right in the face, killing him instantly. The last one tried to flee as Seras shot out of nowhere at the foe. Alucard looked at the bloody pile as it dissolved to ashes. Seras stood in the distance with her halconnen still smoking. Alucard then walked pass his blonde servant.

"What are we going now master?" she asked.

"Simple. These vampires have an underground city not far from London. We are going to tear it down." Alucard smiled evily. He had known the location of the hideout earlier from the vampire he had eaten, but didn't attacked it immediately, because of Seras. She still had to overcome Integra's death and she wasn't the only one.

Seras had noted that back in the mansion her master was a bit 'slower' in his behavior. He had been Walking in a slow pace through the mansion or was just downstairs in the basement. Seras knew that she better didn't pry on that topic. After 5 days after the burial he somehow returned to his old self. Seras was glad that he was back to normal, but also a bit unsure what was going to happen when they would actually make contact with the Vampires in a larger number. She shook it off and walked behind her master.

The children from earlier saw them once again and couldn't help but wonder. 'Were those actually good Vampires?' Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

The Hellsing duo walked over the destroyed roads that once connected London with the rest of the UK. They had seen a few of those horsemen of the apocalypse, but Alucard couldn't help but frown at those creatures. They were weak and didn't deserve such a entitlement. However their destination was in the west of London. It was a large metal door in a hill, deep inside a forest. That had some camouflage but the dirt road they had made for the trucks was quite obvious. How could Hellsing have missed this thing? Alucard and Seras could only wonder. As they stood at the gate they heard something from behind. A whole squad of six vampires jumped out the bushes.

"Hold! Identify yourselves rig..." one of them shouted, but was silenced as a explosive round of Casull blow his head clean off. The others jumped towards the Hellsing members with drawn swords. Seras however lashed out with her shadow arm. The shadows grew instantly and moved like razor sharp whips directly towards the group of airborne vampires. They screamed in pain and agony as they were ripped into pieces by the shadows, before they had even a chance to fight back. Only blood gore and abonded swords made contact with the ground.

"Maybe we should try to use these swords as well Seras. It could help to blend in a bit more easier." Alucard said. "Also it's interesting how they let their own blood being drunken by the swords to reinforce them."

"I agree on that master, but I guess they already know that we are intruders. With our own abilities it's easier than to use their swords and right now blood is a bit rare, isn't it? Also I'm more the far-range type anyway." Seras replied. With that her shadows crawled over to the gate. Then the gate opens to reveal three more vampires with rifles, but Seras' shadows formed tendrils and tore through the reinforcements as well. The screaming of her victims was somehow annoying, but nothing she would not survive. Also it gave her quite a good feeling to kill them for what they did to Integra and humanity in general. As the tendrils withdrew the duo could see a long, merely illuminated tunnel, which went down the earth.

"Let's go Seras." Alucard said as he walked in the tunnel with his pistols raised. Seras turned around and pointed with her halconnen rifles at the Exit, before she pressed a button at the gate, making them close. But even now she was attentive as always to kill every foe that would try to attack them in the tunnel.

And with that Alucard and Seras stepped in the lion's den.

* * *

The city underneath the surface was clearly something. let alone to build those houses in such an environment was a miracle of architecture. Yet the human population was not so intimidated by that. They were children and all of them wore those White and black rags like in a sanatory. They had a place where they could stay and they had Food and water, but still it was quite depressive down here. Especially when the only thing those bloodsuckers wanted was for them to donate blood. Right after they had arrived here about half a litre was taken from them to categorise and Analyse their blood. Of course the vampires drank it anyway and the rest was stored somewhere down here, but the cattle, as they were called, didn't knew where.

Then however the silence in the city was disturbed. Suddenly the children were ordered to stay indoors and armed vampires rushed through the streets to the tunnel that connected the surface with the city. The children were of course confused by their 'keepers' behaviour, but didn't pry on it. They knew that any kind of resisdence was futile for them to escape.

From the balcony of the central building Julius Ford, a noble of the vampires, watched the forces advance towards the tunnel. He had long brown hair, which reached his shoulder blades, a pair of pointed ears and a mustache on his upper lip. He wore a casual white suit and had his weapon a long broadsword strapped right to his himps. He was not as high ranked as his colleagues in Japan or Germany, but he was still the strongest of the vampires down in this city. He was calm in this situation, but couldn't help but wonder.

"Who has breached our defenses? Well it doesn't matter. Those cattle will soon be dead and sucked dry. I wonder if I should hang their corpses somwhere so everyone can see that there is no way a human can defeat a vampire? Maybe on this balcony." he mused. The vampire forces now had reached the entrance and had their weapons ready as they listend to the footsteps echoing through the hallway.

Then a figure strode out the shadows, which was immediately eyed by the vampires. A very tall man with Long black hair wearing a red old-fashion suit. In it's Hands it Held a silver pistol and a black one. For the first few seconds nothing seemed to happen as the figure just stepped futher in the Group of vampires that had surrounded him.  
In fact the vampires were not sure what to do. Who was this guy that he not only survived the virus and than just stepped right into his death like that?

Then one of the defenders lost it's patience and readied it's rifle to fire.

In that moment hell broke loose.

Dozens of them fired at the red clad figure as it lifted it's head revealing it's own glowing pupils and a crazed grin on it's face. It then just fired with the pistols at the vampires and much to their shock it managed to killed them. Each shot made blood, gore and brain matter fall to the ground, while the man don't even took damage. He dodged the bullets with Swift jumps and still fired it's weapons at the vampires.

"What the hell is he- GAHHH!" one of them exclaimed, before her head exploded. The vampires still fired until their rifles eventually had no more ammo. They tried to reload as the red clad man beheaded a vampiric gunner with his hand.

"Quick now is our chance!" one of the swordsmen exclaimed as he and the others rushed forward to kill this... thing. But in the moment they closed in, the man jumped away from the tunnel entrance as a hailstorm of bullets tore through it and the vampires in front of it. The remaining vampires at one side of the tunnel were attacked by the man in red as he either slashed them into pieces or shot their guts on the ground. He received a few slashed across it's boddy, but they didn't seemed to bother him anyway as he continued to kill every last one of the defenders in his reach. The others retreated in the streets. In other words it was a massacre.

Julius now was trembling in both fear and anger. His whole force destroyed in mere seconds. He would take care of this personally.

* * *

Alucard really had expected more from the defenders then just running off like that. He had killed around 20 of These vampires and seras even more then 30. He had ordered her to stay in the shadows for support fire and she did that very good. The vampires didn't even realised that she was there. Now he had to find the leader of this City and to chase after the other vampires.

"What now master?" she asked from the tunnel. Her red eyes shone in the dark before she stepped out of the tunnel.

"You go after The other vampires. Don't let them escape. There is a hangar at the back of this city. When they have realised that they can't win they will try to take whatever they need to get to their next base. We won't let them do that." Alucard said.

"Understood." Seras replied as she ran after the vampires in the streets. Alucard however took a different route towards the center of the settlement. On his way a few other vampires tried to attack him, but they met he same fate as their colleagues. The only thing that was left of them was a big pool of blood and soaked piles of ashes. When Alucard stood in front of the church like buidling the gate opened and a figure walked out.

"So you are the one that caused all of this ruckus here. I hqve to say you are quite a disturbance, you know?." Julius said.

"The only disturbance I see is the scum standing in front of me, sucking on the corpse of humanity." Alucard said calmly, but the progenitor remained silent. "I guess you are the leader of this place then?"

"Indeed I am. I'm Julius Ford, a noble of the vampires. But tell me why are you killing your own kind? Why do you destroy us? What fuels this Anger, this blood lust. Or could it be that you were befriend with one of those cattle on the surface?" Julius said mockingly. Inwardly his anger burned like the sun, but he tried not to get angry, because that was probably what this man wanted. Instead he tried to mock him. "In that case" he threw his head back and looked at Alucard with a crazed expression, that looked a bit like Enrico Maxwell when he attacked London. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY TRAITOR, A VERMIN! SHAME ON SUCH A PITYFUL CREATURE LIKE YOU! NOTHING COMPARED TO THE GREATNESS OF A REAL VAMPIRE!" Julius yelled. Alucard then however chuckled, making Julius enrage even more. "What's so damn funny?!" he yelled.

Alucard's chuckles died down as a he looked at the progenitor with that evil smile on his face. "Enough talking then 'real vampire'." he said in a mocking voice. With that he drew his reloaded Casull and Jackal and pointed them at the progenitor. "Let's get this started."

Julius then drew his sword in response. Inwardly his anger was blazing like a wild fire.

"Sword, drink my blood!" he commanded as spikes impaled his hand and the blade turned red as Julius went into the stance of a fencer.

"Now let me show you how a real vampire fights." Julius said as she shot towards Alucard with the speed of a bullet.

* * *

 _With Seras_

As Seras walked to the hangar of the underground city, she noticed that the some of the houses were empty.

"Just were are all the children here?" she asked herself as she continued to run to the hangar. The Hangar was seperated from the rest of the City with a metal door. At the entrance two guards stood with rifles, which immediately readied their rifles to shoot.

' _The door is probably sound proof, so they wouldn't notice if I just kill them._ ' Seras thought as she dashed forward. The guards had ger already identified as an inturder and started firing, but Seras just dodged the bullets by sprinting between them.

"What the hell?!" "She's fast." she heard the vampires stunned as she jumped into the air and pointed both of her halconnen at the guards from above.

"Eat this!" she said as she used the triggers. The projectiles of the rifles just tore the guards bodies and made impact on the floor. Seras was a bit pushed back by the blast, but now she could easily go through the door. She didn't mind the bloody mess the two vampires had become. They were after all nothing more than a giant red pool on the floor. As she went through the door she arrived on the upper ground of the Hangar. Immediately she scanned the whole scene.

The vampires seemed to ready one of their choppers to bring the children away from here. Speaking of which, the children all wore those gray and black rags over their bodies, almost like those straight jackets crazy prisoners had. The vampires however did their best to shove the children in the chopper.

"Move it already! In the chopper you worthless cattle!" One of the vampires yelled at the confused children, making a few of the younger ones cry in fear. Seras however had seen enough. She then jumped from the reiling of the upper floor and shot at the tail of the chopper.

* **CRACK** * * **BOOM** * It was seperated from the rest of the now defunct vehicle. The vampires were startled by this, but the children even more.

"WHAT THE HECK?" one of them, who stood a bit solitude, shouted over the crying children. "SILENCE YOU INSOLENT LITTLE..." he didn't went further as Seras closed in and ripped his head off with her normal arm.

"HEY!" she shouted, earning all the attention in the room. She then shot her halconnen at the ones who stood at least a few metres away from the children. The vampires screamed in pain as their bodies were torn apart by the oversized bullets. The other vampires then searched for protection behind the now destroyed chopper.

"Dammit who is this woman?" one of them shouted. The vampires however stood no chance as Seras then appeared next to them and her shadow arm lashed out killing all of them in a radius of at least five metres. Then she heard something. Another chopper started and slowly ascended in the air. At the side a vampire with a rifle stood and fired at Seras and the children. Seras had no defensive abilities aside from her regeneration ability so she needed to think fast.

Then she released her newest familiar from her shadow arm. The giant ivory horsemen popped out Seras' arm and stood now in front of the children. The bullet storm however just bounced of the creature's carapace as it gave a vicious roar.

"A horsemen of the apocalypse? How did it get here? Weren't the exits sealed?" The pilot asked. Seras however used the distraction to take aim at the chopper. With a few hits the chopper then exploded into a fire ball and the vampires had died in the bullet hail. The horsemen then was sucked back in Seras' being. She turned around to see the children. Luckily they were unharmed. She then kneeled towards the children and put on one of her casual smiles.

"Don't worry you are save now." she said. The children looked at her with confusion and obviously didn't trust her. Until a familiar group of children pushed themselves through the crowd. It were the children from the first day. Unlike the others they smiled at their savior.

"Miss police girl!" one of the girls said as she ran towards Seras. Seras couldn't help but smile at the girl heartly. But the nickname police girl was still something she couldn't stand.

' _Great now even the children are calling me that._ ' she thought.

" _Well I like it mon cherie._ " Pip muttered from inside her head.

' _Quite you._ ' She then turned her attention back to reality. "Oh? You are here as well?" she asked. A boy then replied.

"Yes, These guys had found us about two weeks after you saved us. We were brought here, because they told us about those monsters on the surface and that they need our blood." he said. The tension of the other children then slowly decreased. One of the girls from the group then looked around like searching something.

"Excuse me?" she said meekly. "Where is the red man you were with?" Seras just smiled at her.

"He is here and probably he's having some 'fun'." she said. ' _Well the 'fun' master usually has._ ' she thought.

* * *

 _Back to Alucard_

Sparks flew through the air everytime the swords collided with one another. Alucard had to go into close range after his opponent was too fast for bullets and didn't want to let him shoot at him. The only option left was to draw the taken sword and to deflect the blows. Alucard was a skilled swordsman after all, so he had no problem in defending himself against this man. Julius however started to panic. Even with the distance adavantage, he hadn't manage to kill his opponent yet.

"More! Drink more!" he exclaimed as the spikes seemed to drew even more blood than before. The blade turned a shade darker then before painting it almost crimson. The sword now radiated an dark Aura swirling around the blade.

' _I see. The more blood is infused in the blade the stronger it becomes. But at this rate this insane vampire will probably die by it's own stupidity._ ' Alucard thought. The swords made contact once again, but tis time Alucard's blade made a dangerous groaning noise. He tried to shoot Julius but said progenitor then appeared at the right of Alucard and slashed like a berserker at Alucard. He then jumped away to look at his foe.

Alucard had received many deep cuts and bleeded strong. His clothes were partly torn and he just stood there, slumbed and looking at the ground.

"You know, I'm sure Lest Karr would be glad to have you at our side. You are skilled indeed, but you are not much better than a noble." Julius mocked. He actually lied. The high nobles of the vampires were not even on a similiar level, when it came to Alucard's power and skill. In fact he was Julius strongest opponent yet. But his arrogance and ego were too big to admit this.

Then Alucard chuckled. "It's been a very long time since I some one was able to injure me like this. About thirty years from now on." He then stared at Julius with his bleeding and crazed face. The traces of blood disappeared and his wounds regenrated with a Speed that was impossible for normal vampires. "What was your name again kid?"

"J-Julius F-Ford..." he stuttered. When his metabolism would still be working he would have wet himself already.

"Julius Ford, huh? You seem to be a vampire of category B then. It is a bit much, but I need some practice with this power again." Alucard then started to make gestures with his hands as the runes on his gloves started to glow red. "Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1. Approval of situation A recognized; commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent." With that his hands formed a box while he seemed to look through it with his red glowing eye. The part, that made Julius freaking out the most, was, when Alucard's body became nothing, but a red and black mass of energy while suddenly dozens of identical eyes seemed to open all over his body and around Julius as well.  
"Now let me show you how a REAL vampire fights." Alucard said, as fog formed around the two opponents.

Julius tried his best to pierce the fog with his eyes, but it was useless. He then looked around. The word panic was written all over his face. When he registered movements behind him he slashed at it with a horizontal strike. The thing gave an inhuman-screech as other figures appeared around him. "STOP YOUR STUPID GAMES AND COME OUT!" Julius roared as he cut the figures down in a circle strike, His blood infused sword managed to cut through the fog as well, revealing something very disturbing. The figures were giant shadows with human and animal traits with many red eyes over them as well, before they retreated in the fog and dissolved to nothingness. Julius would now have sweat bullets, when he still would be able to do so.

Then a figure with two red glowing eyes appeared behind him. Julius tried to slash at it, but with the sword in the other hand his wrist was caught in an iron like grip as Alucard, now in a black straightjacket, kicked hard against Julius knee. Bones broke, Flesh was torn apart. Julius could just scream in pain.

"Now you will scream like a pig! YAHH!" Alucard screamed as the muscles in his other arm began to grow forcefully in size and power, as he reared it back. Julius then tried to stab Alucard with his sword, while Alucard shot his hand towards the blade. The force of them colliding caused a shock wave, which shook the entire city. The two powers pushed at one another, but Alucard was slowly pushing Julius away. Then Alucard's hand rushed forward, broke the first the sword and then tore the arm of Julius into a bloody mess, making him scream even harder. Alucard's own arm was torn as well and exploded in blood and gore, but regenerated immediately. The newly regenerated limb then grabbed Julius hair and pulled his face close to Alucard's.

"Such a disappointment. At least I thought you nobles were strong, but all you dogs do is barking instead of biting." Alucard said dryly. Julius said nothing about this. His mind was broken and only pained sounds escaped his throat. "Now then let us see what things are slumbering in your head." Alucard smiled at him as he sunk his teeth in the progenitors neck. Again his victim tried to scream and to escape, but it was futile. Again Alucard's mind was filled with the memories of his opponent.

* * *

 _This time Alucard saw a circular room which was in the higher Floors of the Building in front of him. In the room a round table was located. Yet there was ony one chair, on which Alucard sat. In front of him several screens were glowing around the table. Each showed a progenitor from somewhere on the planet._

 _"This is truely a disturbance." One of them said. "First that the virus and now someo have survived and is killing vampires."_

 _"Well it's just a human. We can kill it like a flea or maybe add it to the lifestock. We could Need somemore fresh blood." another said while Alucard heard the smile in it's voice._

 _"Whaever it is. Great Bri_ _tain is my area to observe." Julius said, while standing up. "Lest can rule Europe from where he is in the oment, but this state never really considered itself as apart of the european continent." Another Vampire however frowned._

 _"Just don't chew something you can't swallow, noble. You know that Lest Karr is still the king of Europe and will watch us all as long he is in Germany. You cannot even consider what would happen when he get's those news. You are just a noble after all" the vampire frowned._

 _"Maybe he's cutting you into pieces for letting the humans grow strong again~" a female voice said cheerfully._ _Julius however remained calm._

 _"You know that it will be impossible for this livestock to overthrow us again. The virus, the horsemen of the apocalypse. All of these things are obstacles they cannot overcome." Julius said in a very confident tone._

* * *

Alucard stood there not moving for a minute or so as his attire changed back to his red suit. Now he had the location of his prey.

"Germany, how nostalgic." he mused, remembering World War II, when he and Walter nearly destroyed Millenium. But this time he would make sure that this Lest Karr kid would die. Then he spotted Seras, who was Walking over to him.

"Did you found what you were hoping for master?" she asked.

"Indeed. This Lest Karr boy is in Germany. As soon as he falls, Europe will be leaderless." Alucard said as he walked towards the central Building, Seras followed behind.

"So what are waiting for then? Can't we just kill him?" Seras asked.

"No then Great Britain would be defenseless. It won't take Long until the others know about his death." Alucard answered.

Seras blinked. "Master?"

Alucard continued. "You and I know both that these children stand no chance outside this prison. They would either way be eaten alive or captured again. So we are going to kill every last single vampire and those horsemen of the apocalypse here in Great Britain."

"What will we do then when we are finished?"

Alucard smirked at this. "I'm going to give this Lest Karr brat hell." he stated. At this moment they had arrived at a chamber at the Floor Level. Several Hospital beds stood there with cables attached to the ceiling. Here and there was a machine that emitted the strong scent of blood. "So that's the place were they have harvested the blood then." Alucard said as he and Seras walked through the room.

In another were many bags with blood. Names, blood type, age, everything stood at the bags.

"Seems like we can live from that for a while." Seras said. Alucard just nodded. Finally something to drink.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Italy_

* **BANG** * * **BANG** *

Bullets made impact with flesh as the last vampire bit the dust and it's blood splattered on the ground. One the floor in front of a long building cloaks and ashes covered the ground with the weapons of the fallen. In the door a few children looked scarred at the remains of the vampires and then to the person that had killed them.

"I'm sorry that you haad to see this." she said as she turned around to the children. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a cloak-like jacket and had two pistols in her hands. Her mouth was covered by a mask made of steel to conseal her wounded face to not scare the children.

"Sister Heinkel." one of the children said. Heinkel however kneeled in front of the children and patted it's head.

"Don't worry about me. I won't let them take you away from here." she said with a smile in her voice. She then walked in the ophrange see a few Iscariot agents, that had survived the apocalypse. "How are our supplies?" Heinkel asked.

"Bad Priestress Heinkel. We cannot restock them since we lost contact with the catacombs in Rome, which is flooded with these creatures. If we would manage to reclaim them we could maybe go on for a few more years, but the children are something else." the agent said.

"Are you suggessting to abandon them?" Heinkel asked angrily.

"Of course not. But we cannot fend ourselves and the children forever. Our food supplies are also decreasing very fast. And now these monsters roam the earth. We should at least find a more secure place then this pater." he said. Heinkel thought about it. These vampires already knew where they are. There constant attacks were the proof for that. But she couldn't just take the children and walk into the woods. These horsemen of the apocalypse only attacked the humans and that meant only them. Also she didn't knew a safer place than the orphanage.

Then an idea shot through her head. She walked off to the basement. Iscariot had put some beds here for the case that the building should be destroyed. The ceiling had an old room for ammunation Anderson or someone else must have stocked here. Heinkel looked over their remaining weapons. It was maybe enough to survive two more attacks, but not much more. Her gaze wandered to a wall in the back of the room. She noticed that one of the stones was loose. She walked over and removed the stone to see an old dusty wooden crate. Heinkel began to remove more loose stones, until the gap was big enough to pull the crate out. As she opened it he saw a few bayonetts such as Anderson used them. Heinkel could have jumped in joy if the ceiling wouldn't be so low and the mood a bit lighter. He wasn't such a good close combat type, that was more Yumi's thing.

She shook her head at the thought of her name. She was dead for a long time now and hopefully at a better place. She was happy that she didn't had to experience this anymore. She walked back upstairs and saw his Iscariot colleagues looking at her suprised about the bayonetts.

"Men, listen to me." Heinkel said. "You are going to stay here and look after the children. I'm going to the catacombs myself." The Iscariot agents were shocked.

"Priestess Heinkel, the catacombs are far away from here. You will be killed on your way there." one of them exclaimed.

"These vampires will be there too. You will be outnumbered there." another said. They all argued to keep her here. But then Heinkel impaled the ground with one of the bayonetts, silencing everything.

"We are men of God. Our holy purpose is to repel those, who are defiling our holy grounds, and to protect, those who can't defend themselves. This is Iscariot's purpose. To defeat the greater evil in this world no matter what. That's why you won't come with me. You will watch after the children here and maybe find even a safer place then this. When I'm finished I will return to this place and see if you are still here." With that Heinkel walked outside, where she pulled a book out his coat and opened it. Several pages flew out and around Heinkel's body as the pages flew high up in the air and then away from the orphanage.

' _Now I forgot to say goodbye to the children. Well when I return I will apologise to them for not telling them._ ' Heinkel thought as she flew towards the direction of Rome. However he doubted that she would be able to return back to them. It was a long and dangerous journey from here to Rome after all.

* * *

Omake

Seras and Alucard were siting on a bench in the now conquered Vampire town and drinking blood from the bags they had gathered. Then Alucard broke the silence.

"Say Seras is with Pip everything alright?" he asked.

"Mhm? What do you mean?" she looked confused.

"Well those horesmen of the apocalypse seemed to attack only humans. I wonder what it is doing now inside you." Alucard said. Seras however laughed taking it as a joke.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Pip can handle himself." she waved the topic off. In reality however, Pip was holding the horsemen as far away from him as possible with his feet against the creature, which had it's mandibles ready to devour Pip as it tried to reach the smaller human.

"Get away from me already you overgrown cockroach!" Pip shouted, but the horsemen didn't leave him alone. This was the start of a very complicated relationship.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Well that was longer than I expected to write but yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please write your opinions in the reviews. If you have any requests for the story, please let me know. It will take longer now to make new chapters now, since I kinda Need to make some plot for the next few events in the 8 years after the apocalypse.**

 **I hope to see you again at the next chapter. So, see next time folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don Orbit: Hey guys. I'm sorry that it took so long. But I had a lot of stuff to do since the last update and then worked on my other fanfics, well you know stuff you do when you realise that you have more than 4 stories. I guess I rushed it back there with the releases of new stories.**

 **Abrigded Alucard: (appears behind me) And yet your updating rate is as slow as a fucking turtle.**

 **Don Orbit (rolls eyes) Oh come on. I'm busy and I don't get much sleep already, because it's so damn warm. What do you actually want here?**

 **Abrigded Alucard: (shrugs) Oh you know. Browsing through my twitter account. Getting some stuff online. Post death threats to the pope. Taking over your story.**

 **Don Orbit: Yeah, but no. Forget about it. Anyway I wanted to thank Ben 56 for the suggested title of this story. I like the name and it just doesn't feels right to keep the story under the title of a titleless Story.**

 **Abridged Alucard: So now you let other People make your Story titles. Very original.**

 **Don Orbit: (groans) If you are so good at naming stuff why don't you write a damn book about it. Also I wanted tell you dear readers, that** **this is a rather difficult decision for me and I really don't wanted to do this and it pains me, but I will skip the last 8 years in the story line and tell you in a summary and several flashbacks in the future what happened, while we were absent. So please don't mind that this chapter isn't as good as the other ones.**

 **Abridged Alucard: Oh really? Why don't you just skip the entire story and tell those guys in a summary what happens in it. Like this: Humanity dies, homosexual vampires take over the world, I and miss big titty police girl are going to safe the day by doing what we always do.**

 **Don Orbit: (-_-;) Killing everyone you meet?**

 **Abridged Alucard: Exactly. And so the day was saved by the big titty police girl and her awesome master the CrimsonFuckr. Follow me on Twitter.**

 **Don Orbit: No I won't do this. And this version of you will not be part of this story.**

 **Abridged Alucard: (pulls out Casull and Jackal) Oh really and what is going to stop me from killing you and write this story myself? That one guy that can stop me? What was his name again? Micheal Mc Doesn't exist?**

 **Don Orbit: 1. You can't write any fanfics on your own and 2. you just would make the entire story into an omake version of itself with you probably banging every chick in this story. What are not so many actually, now that I think about it.**

 **Abridged Alucard: (puts the pistols away) Fine whatever, but I want to make comments during the story.**

 **Don Orbit: No.**

 **Abridged Alucard: Then give me the omakes and I won't kill you like this demigod bitch.**

 **Don Orbit: (sighs heavily) Maybe another time. This chapter isn't suitable for you to show up. But maybe in the next one. (Abridged Alucard unlocks Casull and Jackal) Okay okay next time definately.**

 **Abridged Alucard: I knew you would think it my way. Now I can just kick back and reeelax. (Sits down on a Couch and points Casull and Jackal at Orbit's head)**

 **Don Orbit: I hate it, when he breaks the fourth wall. Now then let's continue this story, before mister fuckmothering vampire kills me.**

 **Abridged Alucard: You don't own me, so shut up and keep writing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey to the east

8 years had passed since the apocalypse took place. After 3 years Great Britain was liberated of the vampires and the horsemen of the apocalypse by the two surviving Hellsing members Alucard and his fledgling Seras Victoria. One by one they freed the vampire cities which laid either Underground or were the ruins of once well known and remarkable monuments. The vampires of course reacted with calls for help from the mainland, but Lest Karr turned down their pleads,confident that they would be able to deal with the enemy by themselves.

But they weren't able to.

With almost beastialic brutality Seras and Alucard killed the vampires and left not a single one of them alive. The children and few adults, which were freed by the vampiric duo however grew with the time to a problem. With every city they liberated there were more people and those needed more food, supplies and so on. For them the world ouside the cities and subway stations was now a dangerous place and without anyone they could learn from they would die out. That left them in a difficult situation. The vampires ensured the supplies of the children as Long as the children gave them their blood. And without blood Alucard would lose his mind due his omnipresence and Seras would starve. The solution of this problem was Seras' idea. While one of them was gone to hunt Vampires and horsemen, the other would look after the children and teach them some survival basics. In exchange the people gave them blood they needed. It was quite easier for their frail beings then being drained every month again from a larger amount of blood and Seras and Alucard had no longer to worry about their blood supply. While Seras was pretty good with children, Alucard had problems with being a teacher for the children. Mainly Alucard went out to kill while Seras took care of the little humans. That however slowed their process in cleansing Great Britain down. Several times the vampires tried to retake the fallen cities and London, but they were either shot or ripped apart by Seras or Alucard. The children matured a lot in these days. They started to seed plants and made small gardens where plants could grow with the few adults. Sometimes they even raided the cities for rescources like clothes and other things they couldn't produce on their own in such large numbers.

Lest Karr however no saw that the opposing vampires in Great Britain could become a problem so he mobilized a troop of several thousand Vampires. Most of them however died before they could even reach the shore of great britian as Seras shot a large portion of their air carriers down. The ones that made it throught thehailstorm of tried to hold destroy the resistance by attacking London directly. But as soon as the Vampires landed in the former capital they saw that the threat weren't humans, but vampires instead. Then they were mostly ripped apart by Seras shadows, which covered a large field some carriers used as landing spot. Alucard had fun doing this as well as he tore through the forces of vampires by releasing his restrictions and brutally slaughtered every single one of them. That day was Lest Karr's first defeats in his reign as the king of europe. Thousands of vampires dead and devoured, even a few progenitors, their gear stolen and not a single information crossed the sea to give him even a glipse about what they were fighting against.

In the fourth year after the apocalypse, Seras travelled to Italy after resceiving a call for help from no other but the surviving Iscariot members. After a long flight there and cleaning the airport up from vampires and horsemen she made it to the catacombs where the familiar priestress Heinkel fought against the Vampires. Together they made short work out of the vampires but unfortunetaly more vampire forces came through the catacombs and attacked the Iscariot. The only option was sadly to retreat to Great Britain. Heinkel swore that she would return and save the other children in Italy as well. back in the UK, the Iscariot took care of the children while Alucard and Seras liberated toghether Ireland in less then 2 months.

Growing slightly desperate Lest Karr engaged a second and bigger assault on Great Britain, but once again they failed by the Hands of Seras Victoria and Alucard. The Iscariot members were also good gunners and helped by exterminating the remains of the vampire troops. That however left Lest Karr with a gaping hole in his lines and Hellsing used this opportunity. With a Military transport plane they engaged Germany or rather the south of it in Cologne. After an hour of attacking from the air the Hellsing members jumped off the plane with their respective coffins and landed on the courtyard in front of the Dome, in which Lest Karr had his residence.

 **(You know I should tell These Readers how I killed this little shitty pipsqueak.)**

 **(ALUCARD GET OUT OF MY STORY!)**

 **(Hilarious, because I'm one of your main characters.)**

Lest Karr was so far Alucard's most interesting opponent. Despite the fact that he was in the body of a young boy,he fought like a profi and was even able to damage Alucard. But in the end he fell like Julius Ford by Alucard releasing his restrictions as the first vampire that truly deserved to die this way. After the death of Lest Karr the other Vampires retreated, but most of them died by Seras' hands. After this they retreated back to Great Britain leaving Europe beaten and leaderless. After this attack Alucard, Seras and Heinkel started to organise in more efficient ways. Iscariot had enough experience to fight off horsemen and vampires with exceptiion of the progenitors. While Seras and Alucard hunted down vampires Iscariot kept watching over the children and helped them to make a life in this new world. During the last 4 years the vampires tried to invade Great Britain with smaller and more stealthy tactics, but they all failed thanks to the work of the remnants of both Hellsing and Iscariot. As an responce to those attacks Alucard and Seras recently visited the mainland to attack vampire cities and destroyed them. Alwalys there were no survivors except the children, which mostly hid during the attacks.

Now however Seras got ready for departing to the center of the vampiric society. To Japan.

* * *

Alucard looked over the ruins of London from what was once the Big Ben. He stood there and watched the City slowly crumble apart and nature taking back what was her's to begin with. A few parts of the lower regions were flooded by the Thames, while the botanic gardens turned into fields of weeds. Buildings had collapsed and changed the picture of the once so lively metropole much since the majority of mankind died 8 years ago. 8 years, Alucard had to think about the time that had passed since Integra died. And yet here he sat, caring out her last order: Find the ones responcible for this apocalypse and make them pay. Alucard had to think about it.

 _5 years ago_

 _Alucard and Seras had liberated most of Great Britian and were slowly advancing to the last fortresses in Scotland. The humans, which had assembled in the suburbs of London had brought books_ _from the vampire's libraries to them for research. Then Seras found something interesting, when they were in the Hellsing mansion, looking through the books._

 _"Master look at this." she had called him to her when they were in the armory. "Here! Those vampires always had noted something about a destruction of mankind by something they called a Seraph of the end. Maybe that has something to do with the outbreak." she said to her master._

 _"Could be, but a Seraph is an angel with six wings. What else is there?" Alucard asked. Seras nodded and began to fly with her eyes over the page._

 _"Mmmh. They mention this organisation called the Hyakuya Sect quite often. They seemed to have experimented on it and at the end they would cause the destruction of mankind." Seras summed the informations up for her master, who thought about it._

 _"It wouldn't be the first time mankind would have put itself on the verge of extinction, but now at a time when they should know what consequences their actions have? It would make some sense. But what kind of gain would this sect have from this?" Alucard mused. Seras however continued to read._

 _"Honestly, I don't know. This sect appears for me for the first time. I never even heard about it either. Maybe it worked the whole time undercover. According to this book it was mostly active in Japan." Seras said._

 _"Can't say that I ever was there." commented Alucard._

 _"Maybe Heinkel and th others from Iscariot know something about it. Alucard nodded as they began to search for the Iscariot priestress. Of course they found her in a catholic church with the other Iscariot members and a few of the catholic children. However their mess was over already so Seras and Alucard made no interruption their._

 _"Heinkel, can I talk to you for a second?" Seras asked the priestress. Even after being helped by the Hellsing vampires Heinkel still held a grudge against the hellsing organisition, because of the death of Yumi by Walter 30 years ago. Heinkel looked at Seras with still an evil look in her eyes, but she had worked with the draculina before in order to protect the children and kill so many vampires and horsemen of the apocalypse. A single question wouldn't kill her._

 _"Alright then, what is it?" she asked._

 _"Are you familiar with an organisation called the Hyakuya Sect?" Seras asked. Heinkel thought about it as something clicked in her mind._

 _"I've heard about them before this all started. They were one of the biggest occult sects in Japan and were a splinter group of the catholic church, before they cut the connections." Heinkel said._

 _"Cut the connections?" Seras asked._

 _"In the middle age there wasn't much contact between Europe and Asia and as they heard about the people there, the leadership of the vatican tried to convince the people there to become christian."_

 _"But they didn't want to?" Seras asked. Heinkel nodded._

 _"The remnants of these group which reached Japan however became occult and was excommunicated. They connected the holy bible with dark Magic and various symbols of the local mythologic such as demons and gods. After that I don't recall anything. It is presumed that the Hyakuya Sect was more like a exclusive sect then a real religion, but yet they developped on their own and Iscariot planned to investigate them." Heinkel said. Then she looked at Seras "Why do you want to know about them?" Seras wanted to reply as suddenly Alucard teleported in the church._

 _"Because we believe they had connections to the apocalypse and/or the vampires we have fought against the last 5 years." he said. Heinkel's eyes widened a bit._

 _"Do you have a proof for this theory of yours?" she asked. Alucard then just gave her the book he and Seras had been reading._

 _Flashback ends_

So their first thought that the vampires had killed mankind was maybe a lie of the vampires to avoid a confrontation with the humans and to prevent quarrel with them since they Need them as food source. But it could also be that they had something to do with them and were involded in the extinction of mankind. Maybe they even helped this sect. Alucard thought about all of this as he heard a voice behind him.

"I knew you would be here master." Seras said as she stood behind him on the roof. Alucard didn't bothered to turn around.

"Why did you come here then Seras?" he asked.

"Well I thought you wanted to discuss some things before I go to Japan." Seras said as she looked over the desolated city and the spreading vegetation of the parks and weeds in the streets. It already happened that some animal from the zoo came in the city and searched for food, only to find nothing and move away. Iscariot and the children had chosen the few still intact buildings in the suburbs and the conquered vampire city close to London as their quarters. Slowly they gathered what they could and buildt a peaceful life again. It was a simple life style compared to the one 8 years ago, but humanity wouldn't have survived this long without a bit of will to survive and the thick headed ones are the best examples for that. They even managed to get a bit of the electricity network running again. It made Seras smile slightly.

"There is not much to say about it. You know what you have to do. You fly over to Tokyo and try to find a place where we can make an operation base. I come as well once we have another plane ready. We stay with the UK in contact to prevent them to invade it and then we try to find the humans in Japan. They seem to cause big Trouble with the vampires over there." said Alucard.

"Guess so. I mean we also found a few older survivors here, but they couldn't have defend themselves against the horsemen or the vampires." Seras said. "Well I'll be off. I still have to check if I have everything." with that Seras' shadow arm formed a pair of massive bat wings as she flew off. As she flew over the destroyed landscape she was however thinking about someone. Or rather talking with said person.

' _You seem to worry about something ma cherie._ ' said Pip in her mind. After the years of being inside Seras it was quite enjoyable for Pip to talk with Seras even though he knew what she knew. The horsemen of the apocalypse inside her however had tried to devour Pip during the first 2 years. Only slowly they got used to their human companion. However everytime Seras ate another horseman the same game started again and Pip was once again harrased by giant men-eating cockroaches.

'It's just something I have asked master a few years ago.' Seras replied. Pip already knew what she was talking about.

 _3 years ago_

 _Seras found in one of the libraries of the Vampire cities something about the leader of their Society. In the past there were different kings and Queens of various families, but in the Moment the ruler of the vampires was a Girl called Krul Tepes. That confused Seras deeply. She had read Dracula from Abraham van Hellsing and knew that her master was once the Count of transilvania, but he never mentioned children or something like that. So Seras decided to ask her master about that matter._

 _"Master, can I ask you something?" she said as he was putting more bullets in his magazines. He gave a nod. "Uhm... I just wanted ask if you had children when you were still human." Seras was nervous because Alucard stopped in what he was doing before he continued._

 _"Yes I had children once, but they were exterminated during the purge of my country as I lost the war. You are the only fledgling I have created, so you are the closest to such things." Alucard replied as he turned around. "Why are you asking? Has working with children made you so soft that you would ask me about such matters?" he grinned at that._

 _"Wha... No! I just wanted to ask nothing special at all master." Seras waved him off._

 _'You are a terrible liar ma cherie~' Pip had commented back then. Then however Seras became silent._

 _'Horsemen...' she thought._

 _'W-wait! That was just a joke...' Pip tried to avoid the punishment of his girlfriend, but it was too late already._

 _'Finish him off!' she had commanded. Then her mindscape was just a bunch of horsemen of the apocalypse chasing after the poor mercenary captain, while she was inwardly laughing about it._

 _Flashback Ends_

' _I've not forgotten what happened back there Pip._ ' Seras thought in a dangerous tone.

* * *

 _Later_

Seras looked at the machine she was about to pilot. It was a modern long range fighter jet. Compared to the Blackbird Alucard used 30 years ago this thing was superior in both range and speed. As Seras had put the coffin in the back she saw that Alucard and suprisingly Heinkel was there as well. That waas a bit unusual even for her master and her former arch nemesis to show up.

"So I guess that's it then for now." Seras said.

"Yeah, you know what to do?" Heinkel said in her matter-of-the-fact voice. Seras nodded.

"You too?" Seras said, earning a narrowed look by the priestress.

"Of course. Do you think i will just die while your away?" Heinkel asked. Seras shrugged.

"Well I'm a vampire. My body will never get older." Just in that moment Heinekl got behind the draculina and trapped Seras' head in a noogie. A really hard and painful one.

"DIE YOU UNHOLY PARASITE!" Heinkel snapped behind her mask as Seras waved her arms around wildly in order to break free.

"I'm sorry." she said over and over again, but Heinkel deaf for her pleads. A minute later the Iscariot priestess released the draculina and turned away as Seras was holding her head. Alucard hadn't interfered at all. In fact it was a bit amusing for him to see that even now the adults were as stupid as their children. But for now there were other matters to deal with.

"Seras." he said to ge her attention. She jumped up on her feet and stood upright in a second like a soldier. "You know your mission. Once the first task is done you will contact us so we know you're still alive."

"Are you doubting that I will suceed master?" Seras raised an eye brow.

"I'm convinced that you will do your task good, but once you got to an suitable position you will kill every single of these leeches and won't let any of them alive. They will not even know with what they are dealing with then." Alucard smiled evily. Seras nodded and then went for the plane.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me master." she said as the cockpit went down and the engines roared to life. After 8 years it was good that Integra had stored These vehicles in rooms so they wouldn't just decay. Then after 5 minutes the Jet drove across the road and took off in the sky.

' _Well then to new lands to meet new people and fight new vampires huh?_ ' Pip commented, but instead of saying something against it Seras just had a predatory smile on her lips like her master.

* * *

 _Several hours later, above Tokyo_

Seras wasn't tired or slept during the flight, because she was the pilot after all. She flew pretty high so the vampires wouldn't find her on a radar, but she was sure that she already got some attention from then since she was the only moving object in the air except from birds and the old satellites. Anyway, she had arrived above Japan's east and now looked for a place where she could land somehow. Unfortunately that was easier said then done, because the decaying skyscrapers were like a barrier that prevented one to look for bigger areas. Those vampires in the UK used big holes in the ground to send out air support, but here it was like inpossible. Then she found one of These devices a few dozen of kilometres away from Tokyo in the north. As Seras she flew over the gate someone tried to communicate with her.

"Hold right there. Identify yourself or we will shoot." the voice said in japanese. Seras was already over 50 years old and used this time to learn the different languages, but she never really used it before. Also she had no idea what she should say. She decided to let this slide as she wrapped her shadow arm around her coffin on the co Pilot seat.

It didn't took long as a anti air sentry shot the plane down.

* **BOOOOM** *

It exploded in a fire ball and the remnants descended to the ground. Seras however had herself and her coffin covered in shadows so this little bullet made as much damage as the sting of a vasp. She landed luckily not far from the entrance. Like the ones in the UK it was a big door in the side of a mountain, however the dirt road was already covered with weeds and other plants of the forest so she assumed that the vampires didn't often used it. The door slid open just a few centimetres as Seras' shadows came through and killed every one behind the door. When the door was fully open only a pile of torn apart corpses greeted her. She walked over and began to satisfy her thirst, because she was a bit thristy after the flight and she could improve her japanese with the memories of these people.

"Now then." She said as she opened her coffin and pulled out her halconnen rifles. "Let's get this started." With that she walked down into the darkness of the city.

* * *

Seras had walked for a few minutes now and had finally arrived at the city. The city was like the most others she had seen in the past. As the draculina stepped out the tunnel she expected someone to try and shoo her but instead nothing. Seras then scanned the city with her eyes. It was quite, but Seras could feel the fear she had inflicted in the vampires' hearts. She saw how they hid behind the corners of a few houses and sat on the roofs. Normally she would have perfect Shooting conditions but something stopped her from doing so. In the houses sat children. Seras gritted her teeth in anger. These wimps used children as meat shields. She could shoot those on top of the roofs but not without damagging the house and if she missed at the walls she would risk that the house would collapse.

One thing was clear however. These guys had some experiences with attacks from the outside.

She decided to play along and walked towards the city. As she strode down te road she felt the eyes of the other vampires burrowing in her body, but she didn't minded the hateful gazes of cockroaches. She would go for the kill of whoever led this pathetic bunch. she then finally reaced something like a plaza. Immediately as she stood in the middle of it, Seras was surrounded by vampires. They all had swords drawn and just waited for the opportunity to strike.

' _Feels like in Germany already._ ' she thought.

' _Or like a bunch of perverts that doesn't know that this Lady is taken._ ' commented Pip.

' _Or that this Lady will rip off their things if they would try to do so._ ' thought Seras.

Then a vampire came out the crowd and stood know across from Seras. She had Long black hair and wore a White militaric uniform. On her hip rested a bladed whip and she also had a White cape. Despite the fact that her ears were pointed and her eyes blood red she looked quite good.

"Well, well. What so we have here? An intruder and another vampire as well." she said in a delightful tone. Seras could already tell that this bitch was the leader and liked to make people suffer. "Oh I will enjoy it to torture you. First I cut your limbs them off and then let you reattach them. Like in a game you know? So we can continue until you turn into a demon. Then you have my permission to die~" she said while she grinned like a mad woman. "I'm 23th progenitor, Clarice Polleti, but you can call me Clare if you want. I'm sure we will be very good 'friends'." Seras already felt nothing but digust for this woman. Then she smiled.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Seras said. Her face was covered in the shadow of her hair. Clarice raised an eyebrow. "It took nearly the entire vampiric population of this city to corner me. But do you really think that a bunch of roaches like you could kill me?" she said as she looked directly at Clare. She gave her a Little Impulse of her power sending shivers down her spine. Something wasn't right with this Girl let alone the fact that she looked more human than any Vampire she had seen. Then she smiled evily.

"Alright then you bitch." Clarice said as she drew her Whip. She snapped it once before letting it fall to her side. "I will make you beg for mercy. Gentlemen load!" she declared. The vampires responded with taking aim at Seras.

"Aim!" Clarice held an arm up in the air as the vampires' grip around their weapons thightend and their fingers were close to pull the trigger.

"FIR..." she didn't made it so far as suddenly the whole ground underneath Seras no the entire plaza turned into a crimson mass of shadows. Then tendrils of the mass shot up wards and impaled the most of the undead gunners. A few managed to jump away including Clarice, but Seras managed to shot 4 others down. The remaining vampires which now stood on the roofs looked shocked at the draculina.

"Such power..."

"Is she a demon?"

"What is she?"

Clarice heard those words and hated it.

"What are you doing? Go and finish her already!" she declared. Like ordered the vampires jumped into action. Seras let her left halconnen fall to the ground as she aimed at the vampires to her right.

* **BOOM** * * **BOOM** * * **BOOM** * With 3 shots she turned her attackers on the right side into ashes.

"Die!" a vampire on the right side yelled as she brought down her sword, but was intercepted by the shadows from earlier. Her 4 comrades had the same Problem. Now they saw it. Her entire right arm was nothing but a mass of these shadows and now they had shot out to block their attack. That were her last thoughts as more of them came out and cut her and her comrades into ribbons.

*PSSH* Like sand the ash fell to the ground accopmanied by the clanging Sound of their swords going to the ground as well. Seras now had only one problem left...

"GOT'CHA NOW!" a muscular man yelled behind her as he assaulted her from behind.

"Idiot." muttered Seras. Out of her arm a white crab-like pincer came forth and grabbed the unfortunate Vampire. Soon the head followed. It was another horseman of the apocalpyse, but this one had two crab like pincers and a long green tail. The horseman then pulled the Vampire to it and opened it's gargantual mouth, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. Seras only heard the crunching Sound of the bones and the blood Curling screams of the man before the horseman retreated inside her being. Clarice however looked like she was going to explode. That chick just had massacred her whole staff and she basically did nearly nothing.

"You damn... Sword drink my blood." She commanded and her sword obliged. The Spikes pierced her Hand and the Whip turned crmson. It was more a desperate measure, because she knew she had not the slightest chance against this Monster in front of her, but she would rather die as a proud progenitor then running away to Krul Tepes. Clarice then swung her whip at Seras. The weapon did snake like movements as it reached Seras. It wrapped around her waist as Clarice smirked. She flung Seras away into a nearby house and made it collapse. Clarice smiled at this...until Seras just walked out of the debrils without even a scratch. "Wha.. how..you?" Clarice tried to form words but Seras cut her off.

"I guess now is my turn then." she smiled as her shadows lashed out at Clarice, who dodged the blows by jumping away. Then she saw Seras halconnen lying on the floor. She tried to move this Thing away, but in this Moment she was smashed in a wall and impaled by several tendrils in the guts. Clarice coughed up a lot of blood as she let her Whip fall down and turned around. Seras looked at her even more sinister then before. "Touch my weapon and you die you piece of filth." she said in a low voice. Then she picked the whip up as it straightened up to a sword. She then pressed Clarice against a wall with her shadows, while slowly impaling Clarice with her own weapon.

The progenitor screamed in pain, but that didn't changed anything. Seras wanted to make this woman suffer and she certainly did and enjoyed it.

* * *

 _An hour later_

* **SLASH** * * **SPLATTER** *

With these sounds the last vampire in the city died. He had hid in a house and tried to use one of the children as a meat shield and threatened to cut her throat open. In the end he was the one with a cut open throat as Seras shadows had snaked their way to the unfortunate vampire's neck from behind. The terrified child looked at Seras with big eyes as the british woman walked over to the child. The other children were terrified as well, but didn't came out the Corners they hid behind. Seras then reached out for the little girl maybe 6 years old as she gave a pityful cry. Seras froze for a second.

' _Oh of course she's afraid._ ' She thought.

' _Well not suprising after being used as cattle for these guys._ ' Pip said. Mentioning 'these guys' with an amount of digust.

The girl opened her eyes as she noticed that Seras hadn't laid a finger on her. She looked to the draculina as she scratched the back of her neck.

"I guess just shaking Hands is out of question then huh?" she said before turning her attenion back to the Girl. The Little Girl froze under her gaze. Seras then got on her knees and lowered her head so their eyes were on the same heigth. "You alright Little Girl?" The Girl nodded slowly. Seras smiled at the Girl and then ruffled her short Brown hair with her normal arm. "Don't worry they won't hurt you anymore. I made sure of that."

"I..." the girl tried to speak but something in her throat choked the words. "I... I... miss my mama..." she said as tears fell out her eyes. Seras now looked at the child wide eyed. She had seen this Picture in her past several times. But she didn't saw the little japanese Girl. She saw her self in the first weeks after her Family was killed.

' _This litte girl here seems to be born after the outbreak happened. She must have been kidnapped then from her family._ ' said Pip. Seras' hatred for these vampires only grew with this realization. First they took advantage of the weakend human race and now they were kidnapping children from their families. Seras was glad, when she and Alucard had found a few adults in the UK, which also took care of a few of the children. It was also good to see that new children were Born, even though Seras wished no child to grow up in such a twisted and destroyed world. But what the vampires did here was just simply and utterly disgusting.

Seras did what she had done several times now to comfort children back home. She pulled the little girl into a embrace to somehow ease her pain. She felt her little arms trying to hug Seras back, but they merely reached the finger tips of each other. After a minute she pulled away and looked at the teary eyes of the little girl.

"So where did you and your parents live?" she asked.

 _Later_

'Good work Seras. Just don't get too attached to these children.' said Alucard over his and Seras' telepathic Connection. It was quite Handy that it worked over such Long distances.

'Don't worry. I will bring them back to their parents once I get this truck working.' Seras said as she sat in a room in the main building of the City. Suprisingly it wasn' stuffed with torture instruments, but more like a medieval castle. She sat on a chair in a big room while around her were piles of ashes and swords. That was everthing that had remained of the defenders. 'They said some organisation called 'the Japanese Imperial Demon Army' fights here against the vampires. Maybe the parents of these children are there.'

'I don't like the sound of 'Imperial' in their name. Sounds for me like someone hungry for power who doesn't know when to stop.' Alucard said with a frown.

'Me neither. They seem to have their territory in Shibuya. That's quite away from here. I guess I will look through the city, before I bring the children back. Say amster when do you think you would come here?' Seras asked.

'In a few days perhaps. I will need my coffin since this will be a longer stay. Seras don't provoke this JIDA. They could have informations we need.' Alucard said.

'Understood master. I will go then. Bye.' with that Seras cut the connection. She still had to get this truck running and she had no idead where the keys are. She then shrugged. "Oh well I guess I will take the humvee and look what is new in Tokyo." she said as she walked of to the place with the cars. She would go and explore the city a bit, before her master would come to Japan.

* * *

 _London_

In the UK it was now evening as Alucard looked from the Roof of the Buckingham Palace over the empty streets. He knew about the leader of the vampires and he knew that one way or another he would meet this Krul Tepes. He asked himself if she knew that the name she had taken was connected to him or that he actually existed. But it didn't matter now. She was the root, the leader of the vampires and by removing her she would leave a vacuum in power which probably would result in a weaker Vampire taking her Position.

Alucard smirked at the thought of a civil war breaking out among the vampires in order to obtain the leader role.

"Enjoy yourselves as long as you can. Because soon I will tear down your reign and you will know what real despair is." Alucard mused as he looked up to the moon, before he dissolved into a swarm of bats flying through the silent night sky.

And the cooper red crensent moon shone in the night.

* * *

Omake #2

Seras was flying in the Jet as a red light signaled her that the fuel was nearly empty and she hadn't even arrived at the air space of Japan. Currently she flew over the asian continent.

' _Well that doesn't look good._ ' said Pip as Seras pulled the nose of the plane upwards. They flew higher and higher until the engines finally had no more fuel and they started to fall down like a rock. ' _Seras are you crazy?!_ ' Pip screamed inside of her. He may had no problems with flying in general, but he certainly had something against crashing down. Seras however laughed.

"Don't worry about it." she said as her shadow arm reached out for something behind her. It was a can of cerosin.

' _Great, but how is that going to help us when you can't refill the tank?_ ' Pip said as they fell deeper and deeper. Seras then smiled. The shadows grew over the plane as Pip's Torso popped out.

"How am I suppossed to do this while we are falling?" he screamed over the wind.

"I know how to refill the tank so you know that too. Don't worry I know you can make it." She said and gave Pip a wink. Dread started to spread in Pip's mind as he desperately tried to open the tank. As it worked Pip tried to pour the fuel in. Only to see that the wind was blowing it upwards. Seras saw that and turned the jet upside down.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Pip as he now could see the goound beneath them. Quickly he finished the refilling and closed the tank. "Come on. start this Piece of scrap metal." said Pip as he retreated back into Seras. She obliged and started the engine. Just a few metres over the peeks of the trees under them she was able to pull the jet back up. Pip sighed heavily. "Please never do this again." he said.

"Oh come on. It's better to have a copilot who does such things. And according to this display we might have to do this again before we reach Japan." Seras smiled.

' _Oh god please no._ ' Pip thought. And so pilot Seras and copilot Pip continued their journey to Japan.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Well there are going to be flashbacks later for what happend back during the years we have skipped. Don't worry it will make sense later... hopefully. I'm not very good at explaining stuff. As you can guess in the next chapter I will integrate more of Seraph of the End including characters. I don't really know how I introduce Seras and Alucard to Yuu and the rest, but I already have a few ideas in my mind. But still I'm open for ideas. Please tell me youre opinions or suggestions in the reviews or PM me.**

 **So until the next chapter is realeased (and I watch the entire anime again to make the story plot better), take care and have a nice day.**

 **Abridged Alucard: Hey Don.**

 **Don Orbit: What?**

 **Abridged Alucard: (tries to shoot Don Orbit, but is shot into bits by a gatling gun instead)**

 **Don Orbit: Did you really think you would be able to trick me like that?**

 **Abridged Alucard: No. Buuuuut you know how such things goes. (regenerates in seconds)**

 **Don Orbit: Oh fu-!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don Orbit: (sits in a wheelchair with bandages over the left side of the face, the left arm and right leg, like if they were broken) Hello fellow Readers. I'm back with another chapter of Nosferatu of Extinction.**

 **Abridged Alucard: After so much time you want to continue? You guys really don't know when to quit.**

 **Don Orbit: Hey! Who's fault is it that I look like this? Anyway, thanks for your patience. I really want to continue the story as soon as possible.**

 **Abridged Alucard: So why aren't you? Because your as lazy as a sloth?**

 **Don Orbit: Because I still have a real life and need to do things there. Unlike other people who are only going for walks. (sighs) Anyway thanks for your reviews. Your helping very much.**

 **Deadpool: (Suddenly appears on the Couch) Sup' bitches.**

 **Don Orbit: Deadpool! What are you doing here?**

 **Deadpool: Simple idiot. I heard mister fuckmothering vampire would be here. (gestures at AbridgedAlucard) So here I am to save the day once again. Hey where is the next fridge around here? I could need a drink or two.**

 **Don Orbit: I... don't drink, so I don't have alcohol here.**

 **Deadpool: Say WHAT?! That needs to change man. So give me your wallet, so I can buy alcohol.**

 **Don Orbit: What? No!**

 **Deadpool: (pulls out his dual pistols) Listen here and listen closely buddy. These two have already nailed more holes in people then you (turns to the readers) and I even more with my gun (turns back to Don Orbit) and I didn't ask you to give me your Money. I'm demanding.**

 **Don Orbit: (Hands over the wallet) Alright fine. Here take it.**

 **Deadpool: And your PIN for the credit card is...**

 **Don Orbit: Oh hell... (get shot in the broken arm) Ah! Fuck.**

 **Deadpool: Say it.**

 **Don Orbit: FUCK YOU! (get's shot in the knee) Ahh! (faints from the pain)**

 **Deadpool: Whoops. Whatever I'm going to buy some alc. (turns to the readers) And you guys better don't say a word about what happened here. Otherwise Deadpool comes to town. (vanishes in flash)**

 **Abridged Alucard: (stays quite for a few second, a really rare moment in his life) Oh my god. (pulls out Jackal and Casull) He's right. There is no alc here. Better go to the bank and lift some money. (turns to the readers) And you read the story. I'm going for a walk. (vanishes in red shadows)**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Invasion of Shinjuku

Seras walked through the old streets of Tokyo as she looked for vampires. It had been a few days now since she raided all alone the Vampire City in the north. She wanted to use the truck, but with all the rumble on the streets and the decaying bodies of cars from 8 years ago it would only be possible to drive here when one had a tank. On her way she came across a few horsemen of the apocalypse already and a few vampires that faced the same fate as the horsemen. Killed, torn apart and eaten. The memories of these vampires were quite useful. She knew now about a few places the vampires dominated the humans on the surface and her japanese improved as well. Yet she has only seen a few humans, where the children told them their parents were. So Seras had brought the children to the settlements. It was really touchy witness so much heart wrecking reunions but Seras already left before they could thank her properly. But then again this was duty as a member of Hellsing. Sometimes she questioned herself if she would be able to carry out Integra's last order, but then again she didn't want humanity forever to be under the boots of These leech like vampires. Seras still knew that she was once just like These children a human being and she liked acting like one. She didn't know if it was their Long lifespan or the fact that they needed blood in order to survive, but somehow she thought that these vampirers seemed to have forgotten that they also were humans once.

She shook her head as she landed on a piece of rumble and sat on it. She was now closer to the Shinjuku district, where apparantly the japanese demon army residated and tried to rebuildt the human society. Seras liked the thought about that. Back in the UK it was hard to life, but the old Networks of water, electricity and otherr things began to work again. Maybe in a year or two a life like before the apocalypse was possible once again, but for that humanity had to stick together. Her mind then drifted back to the fight in Germany as her master had killed the King of Europe, Lest Karr. If she would manage to dethrone Krul Tepes, she might set an end to the dictatorship of the vampirers here in Japan. But one thing after another. First she had to check out this Demon Army.

'Just how long until humanity is free again?' she thought. She however didn't expected Pip to answer.

'Maybe when these guys understand that humans don't just get crushed under a boot like a bug.' he said in her mind.

'Yeah. But even then we have a lot of clean up work to do don't we?'

'Look at the bright side. In the worst case we will have to liberate every Country on this planet once again.' Pip said.

'How is that the bright side?' Seras thought sweatdropping.

'We could go on a journey around the world. You know, me, you seeing more of the world then anyone in this time will and ending the vampirers reign on the world.' Pip Statement made Seras laugh a bit.

'Sounds like a way to describe my job everyday.' Seras thought before she sat up again and walked through the streets as she heard screams. Seras bolted upwards as she ran towards the place the sound came from. Soon she saw the reason for it. A group of three vampirers ran from an human settlement through the streets chasing a few adults and a few children. Seras knew these persons. They were of one of the places she had brought the children back to their parents. Then a vampire jumped high in the air and dove down at the humans. He grabbed the neck of a young girl and slammed her to the ground, making her choke in pain. Already in this moment Seras could only barely hold her fury. A man, probably her father, stopped and turned around as he heard the outcry of the child.

"Natalie! You damn..." he shouted but then another vampire slammed him to the ground and held him down with one hand. The vampire with the girl lifted her up like some sort of prize making the girl kicking the air, as it tried to break free but hit nothing but air.

"You don't get it, huh? You humans are so weak it is almost weird that we didn't took over sooner." he said. Seras however had seen enough. With full speed she charged at the vampire with the man and punched him right in the face. Before the vampire even made contact with the ground again Seras had closed the distance between her and the one who threated the child and swung her normal arm at him, ripping off his head. For the last vampire it happened so fast, she only saw a red blur as suddenly one of her companions was slammed into a wall, while the other one somehow missed his head now. The body slumped to the ground releasing the Girl from it's grip as it dissolved into ashes.

"You alright kid?" Seras said as she stood behind the female vampire, still holding the head of the vampire in her hand. Blood dripped from it as Seras crushed the skull between her fingers, before it could even turn into ashes. The female vampire was shocked. Never had she seen such a brutality, such speed or strength by another of her kind. And most of all to protect livestock. The girl nodded as she ran to her father, who was still on the ground. The vampire put her hand on the handle of her sword as she went in a slight crouch.

"Oi! Who are...?" the Vampire never finished the sentence as Seras grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up like she weight nothing. In shock the Vampire had let go of her sword "Release me!" she demanded, but Seras was deaf for that.

* **SPLATTER** *

Instead she simply crushed the vampires neck between her fingers, making more blood paint the ground red. The now headless corpse fell to the ground, before it dissolved into ashes.

"To threaten children. Disgusting." Seras said to herself. She turned around to leave as she felt a soft tug at her normal arm. She looked down to see the Little Girl, who had grabbed her arm and looked directly into Seras red glowing eyes. "Is something the matter kid?" Seras asked.

"Th-thanks for saving my dad, big sis." the Little girl said. Seras smiled sheepish and scratched the back of her neck.

"Ahh~ it was nothing. But you and your dad should better go back home. I heard in Shibuya they have a human settlement." she said.

"That might be right, but they only let a few live inside, the rest is out here and lives beneath the rumble and these monsters." the man said as he approached Seras.

"I see. Well stay alive kid. Humanity needs everyone to start again." Seras said as she ruffled the little girl's black hair. Seras then waved goodbye to the two as she walked through the city again. Well what could ruin this day.

* * *

 _In Sanguinem_

Krul Tepes sat on her throne like usual, however in the moment a lot of unpleasant events took place. First off the humans started to become powerful again in Shinjuku. That was something she was not allowed to let that happen. Just because she was after all the queen of the vampires. Secondly, another vampire city has been taken, however far away from Tokyo, so it were not the humans. She wanted to send an investigation team there, but the war with the humans in Tokyo however didn't made that posissible.

And then there was the most weirdest Thing which bugged Krul to no end. About 2 days now she had a weird feeling inside her body. It was already strange that she felt something when one considered the fact that she was undead. But few hours she felt like a pulse through her body. It washed over her being like a wave and each time it was like having an headache.

It almost felt like something out there was resonating with her very being and was calling out for her to step outside and find whatever it was.

Krul wanted to laugh about this. A supernatural connection between 2 people. The only person she had shared such a bond was Asura. It was sad for her to think about her sibling. She shook the thought out of her head. She had better things to do then think about her familiar bonds. She had a war too win and she was determined to win.

* * *

A few hours later

Seras walked through the city as she looked around her. Nothing but decaying buildings and cars. She thought about how she could maybe gain the JIDA's trust or at least tell them that she was not one of the vampires they had fought until now. It was then as she saw a plane flying through the sky. Since the apocalypse, there only had been two forces that had started air planes in her opinion. She when she came to Japan and the vampirers. The strange thing however was that the plane was flying really low. Normally it would be suicidal to fly so close to the corpses of the skyscrapers. The plane then flew lower and lower past Seras as she only heard the engines roaring. And then...

* **BOOM** *

... a massive explosion occured a few kilometres away from her.

'Seras.' said Pip.

"I know." Seras said as she jumped up a hollow Skyscraper. In the distance flew a fire ball into the sky and coal black smoke blocked the sign for further Investigation. However for Seras it ws clear that the plane had flwon into the wall around Shinjuku on purpose. Then she heard battle cries and helicopters from the destroyed wall. The vampires had attacked. Seras grinned at this. The last time she had heard such a noise was when the vampires tried to invade London again or back in Germany. "This will be so much fun." she said to herself as she took her halconnen and aimed for one of the helicopters. A short Moment later she pulled the Trigger. The helicopter lit up like a firework but unfortunately the others were already behind the wall. If she would now storm in, the JIDA would mistake her as an enemy Vampire as well. Seras then built up a telepathic connection with her master.

'Master, we have a problem.' She said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the air space above russia_

The time difference between the UK and Japan was about 8 hours, meaning while in Tokyo it was afternoon, it was late morning in London. In Russia however the difference was merely a few hours. Alucard meanwhile sat in an old passenger plane, he had flown now for several hours. Since Alucard was a Vampire he had no Need to sleep and flying a plane was one of the things he had learned over the years. No matter if it was a ship, a car or a plane, Alucard could drive or fly it. Next to the Pilot seat was a simple bottle of red wine and in his Hand a glass of it. It wasn't like he was an alcoholic, but he surely did enjoy a good wine before a battle.

 **(Deadpool: BORING! Quit this shit and let there be something cool already.)**

 **(Don Orbit: F*** YOU DEADPOOL.)**

'Master, we have a Problem.' Seras voice said suddenly in his head.

'What is it Seras?' he asked.

'The vampires have launched an invasion force at the humans here. In the moment they can hold out, but the vampires will definitely overwhelm then in one or two hours.' his fledgling replied. Seras didn't asked for further orders, because she wasn't so unsure anymore about her Actions like she was in the past. Her voice was not panicked in fear or anything else. She was calm and collected and talked about the dire Situation in Tokyo like about the weather.

'I see. In that case you should be able to find out their strengths and weaknesses. I'm interested how the humans there have actually managed to oppose them after all.' Alucard replied.

'Understood master. I'll send you the Location of our base then.' Seras said. In the next moment images of the captured vampire base and the mountain came in Alucard's mind. With the years their bond between each other grew so much that they were even able to share complex informations like Pictures just by telepathy.

'Good. I'll head there first, you take care of the mess on your end. Show these vampires what a true monster can do.' Alucard said and a moment later the connection was served. He couldn't help, but grin at the thought of the humans obliberating the vampires there, that they would actually counter attack. For how long must they have felt that they were the kings of this new world only to let it crumble apart by humans. But how much would he give to see how they would react to a monster like Seras?

 **(Abridged Alucard: Oh yes I get this boner again. Especially when such bitches are wetting themselves.)**

 **(Deadpool: Yeah that's true.)**

 **(Don Orbit: You guys really know how o make my job worse.)**

Then however he felt something in the distance. It was similiar to the bond he had with Seras, but it was fainter, barely noticeable.

 **(Deadpool: Is it my butt iching?)**

 **(Abridged Alucard: Is it a stake of porns at my feet? *looks down to not find one* Mmmh I should have told Walter about that. Oh right I killed him too.)**

It was almost like an heart beat. Alucard felt a connection there towards someone else then Seras or was it just that Seras? Anyway he couldn't help but wonder.

 **(Deadpool: Aww man! Why keeping all so omnious. Hey guys Spoiler alert!:...)**

 **(Don Orbit: Both of you shut up already!)**

"Mhm interesting." Alucard mused as the plane just continued to fly other the asian continent. He then poured in more wine in his glass and took a relaxed sip. "I can barely wait to see who is there." he said to himself.

* * *

 _In the cursed gear Asuramaru_

Asura in the sword of Yuchiro Hyakuya stirred suddenly. The demon felt something powerful close to itself. Asuramaru wanted to look around, but unfortunately being sealed inside a sword also meant one couldn't really see what was going on. It sent shivers down its not existing spine.

"Wait what?" Asuramaru suddenly said. Indeed the Feeling that filled the void in the sword was simply Asuramaru's own fear. It made no sense. A demon was basically a powerful Monster. So what could possibly frighten them? Asuramaru didn't understand, but one Thing was certain.

Whatever was closeby, it was strong. Even stronger then the vampires. What Asura didn't noticed was a closed eye in her shadows.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Shinjuku_

Seras tore through the vampire forces like a hot knife through butter. Every single one she encountered was basically too weak to even defend themselves. They slashed at her with their swords, shouted curses at 'the traitor of their kind' only to find that their attacks had no effect and they only gave her even more reason to brutally dismember them. A few tried to run and hide, but she simply catched up with them or shot their legs off, before killing them.

At the end of another one-sided battle only the Vampire gear and their torn cloaks littered the ground.

"I've gone a bit overkill, haven't I?" Seras said to herself as she looked at the devastated road. It was destroyed before alreay, but now the road was ripped open on several places and large holes were in the walls of the buildings.

'Doesn't matter, we better check out the enemy leader now.' Pip said in her mind. With that Seras ran through the streets. Just behind the next Corner another batallion of vampires emerged. In the Moment she ran past them, her shadow arm expanded and sliced them to bloody bits. However she spared one of them.

"Wha..." he said as Seras bit down the vampires neck and sucked his blood dry. The vampire gave a few choking sounds as he tried desperately to remove the true Vampire from his neck, but he was already dead in the moment he realized that resisdence was futile. The memories of the Vampire filled Seras head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In the memories Seras sat Close to a wall as the plane from earlier crashed in the wall._

 _"Alright you know the orders. Kill the rebelling livestock. Don't mind to satisfy your thirst on These pigs. No one cares since we're not in the cities anymore." another Vampire said, from the Group says. The vampires rushed in and attacked the humans. Seras saw how both Forces clashed but the vampires were more agile and simply outmanouver the JIDA. In the Background she saw how others satify their thirst on still living soldiers, while others were killed by the weapons of the JIDA. It only lasted a few minutes, because there were just a dozen humans or so._

 _"Alright let's go to the assembly point." The leader of the Group said. The Vampire knew that it was a big open place located in the middle of Shinjuku, but didn't care. He just wanted to Show the livestock who was the superior race around this world. The Group rushed through the streets. Then Seras appeared._

* * *

Seras turned towards the direction the group wanted to head. Her face remained a stoic mask as her arm transformed into a pair of massive bat-like wings. However she couldn'T fly there in one go. In the air she would be an easy target and be easily spotted by both humans and vampires. She flew only a few streets as she flew in a destroyed window of some skyscraper. She then proceed in her advandcement by simply jumping through the window into another building. One time she saw a few other vampirers in the street.

'Well it doesn't hurt if I kill a few more.' she thought to herself as she readied her halconnen. She jumped out the building and shot right into the Group. When she landed in the other building she had to roll before she came to an halt. She didn't need to hear the cries outside or the * **BOOM** * of the anti tank bullet as it tore through the vampires bodies, but it was still good for her to do so. She walked back and glanced out the window, smiling like a boss. Indeed the vampirers were no nothing but bloody paste under someone's boots.

(Insert MLG memes)

 **(Deadpool: Holy crap. Did you see that?)**

 **(Abridged Alucard: Yes, Wade I did. I wrote it down, because it's awesome.)**

 **(Don Orbit: ALUCARD! Okay actually that was quite cool, but I'm the author here so give me my keyboard back.)**

(Cancel MLG memes)

Seras could already see her destination, but couldn't simply jump there without being detected.

"Damn I can't see them from here." Seras said before she then teleported into a building across the field. The teleportation was something she had inheritated by her master. It took some time in the 30 years he was absent, but she already had mastered this ability as well. She still hid behind a wall as she looked through the scope of her cannon at the field. With the changed Position she could look clearly on it.

There were at least 20 vampirers and a few of them already drank the blood from a lot of dead bodies they had put into a Military truck. She looked further around. On a pillar she saw two men. One was quite young, had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other one had white hair and fancy looking clothing and ear rings.

'Given the fact that both of them were watching the feast quite calm and the pointed ears they would be the commanders of this operation.' Seras thought to herself. She felt also the presence of a human watching nearby, but during her advance she made sure that she wouldn't be visible for this one. However now she was focused on the two men in front of her. 'Shouldn't vampires have red eyes?' she thought to herself. Indeed she never saw that one of these leeches had another eye color then red. To see a vampire with blue eyes was a first since the apocalypse.

'Probably he's like you when we met, ma cherie.' Pip said in the back of her mind.

'What do you mean?' Seras mentally asked.

'Maybe he hasn't taste blood yet out of free will.' Pip replied. Indeed Seras had still blue eyes until she had drunk Pip's blood back 38 years ago. She watched the young looking man a bit closer and saw something. He looked at the feast of the vampires with narrowed eyes.

'Seems like you're right. Probably he's still adjusting to being a vampire.' Seras said as she watched the blonde jump down the pillar. She remebered how much she struggled until she was able to cope with the fact that she wasn't human anymore. However then the presence of the human from earlier came closer and with that a bunch of others as well. Then a wave of darkness crashed in the field obliberating a squad of vampires. Seras glanced at the people that had caused this destruction.

5 humans. A black haired man with a black red glowing blade, a women with hazelnut hair and a wrapped up sword, a blonde man smoking a pipe, then a women with red ponytail and gaunlets and a small woman with long black hair. Seras couldn't help, but smile at the sight.

"Well at least some humans can still fight." she said as she watched the battle unfold. The young blond man engaged the black haired, apparantly the leader, in a simple 1v1 duel. It was suprising that the man held up quite good, but it was clear that even an individual like him wouldn't win this battle with fair ways. The man used explosive tags he glued on the vampire's forehead. The explosion was suprisingly matching the power of a small C4 bomb and made an old decayed building collapse.

"What the hell?" Seras said to herself.

 **(Deadpool: Damn that will give him tomorrow a headache.)**

Suprisingly, the teen was unharmed, but now the other humans assisted their leader. It was almost like they had won as the silver haired noble stepped in and blocked a lethal blow on the teen. Everyone, minus Seras in the distance, was stunned as the noble literally back handed the black haired man and send him flying through several concrete pillars. Then the blonde teen engaged the man again, while the vampires engaged the men's comrades. Seras was about to shoot the vampire into bis, but then she felt something. Other humans... and something else approached. Seras clicked her tongue in annoyance. She didn't knew what it was so she couldn't be too careful. A scream of pain made her mind snap back into reality. The blonde teen had stabbed his opponent in the guts. Not a mortal wound, but strong bleeding and very painful. Then suddenly a black haired teen stabbed the Vampire in the guts himself, but then however he froze.

"What the..." Seras said. The wounded man then swung his sword making the vampire back down before he punched the boy in the face and yelled at him for 'not using the curse of his weapon'. Seras looked over the scene as more nobles joined the battle. 'This is bad. If the nobles step in as well the humans will be eradicated in now time.' She thought as her hand wandered to a vampiric sword on her waist. For a long range gunner like her it was a piece of junk, but her master told her to carry it with her to blend more in to the vampire society. But then again did she wanted to belong to this human-killing, children-kidnapping, spineless pieces of dirt? Certainly not.

Seras then rushed down the stairs of the building where other vampires waited.

"Hey who are y..." * **SPLATTER** *

The vampire didn't finish as Seras grabbed his head and smashed it with wnough force against a wall, making the skull explode. The other vampires drew their weapons and so did Seras.

"Move out my way." was all she said as the vampires jumped into action. The first one was killed by two swings. Their swords were mabye out of the same material, but Seras physical strength was far above the one of the vampires. The first swing deflected an incoming blow. The second one took the vampires head. The others tried to overwhelm her but then Seras' shadows expanded from her arm and tore them into pieces. "Dammit that took way to Long." she cursed as she looked outside where the humans were simply overwhelmed by the force of the vampires. ' _Shit, wait where are the other two boys._ ' Seras asked herself as she teleported to the buildings Roof. She found them on the roof of a nearby gas station, where the blonde one tried to convince the black haired boy, apparantly called Yuu, to follow him and flee.

By the time they argued the vampires started to feast on Yuu's comrades. Seras was about to shoot them into pieces as she suddenly felt something. She turned around and saw Yuu, groan in pain. However the Aura he emitted was far too powerful for a human.

'What is that? I've never seen such a thing in my entire life, but it feels similiar somehow, but why?' Seras thought. Then Yuu started to scream and a thick stream of some kind of black liquid started to stream out his shoulder. It tore through his uniform and the same substance dripped out his left eye, while his right one had now a bloody red sclera. "Eww." Seras said.

"The humans were truly just using him." the blonde muttered, before shouting. "No Yuu! Come with me!"

 _'Are you seriously that dumb?_ ' Seras thought, before Yuu swung his ssword and let loose a wave of energy that tore the gas atation and everything around it into pieces. ' _Wait why does this sword feels like..._ ' Seras looked at her arm as she decided to take action.

* * *

 _Above the japanese ocean_

Alucard stirred in his plane as he felt a strong aura wash over him. He gritted his teeth at this, since he had felt such an aura once before. Back then 38 years ago in London.

"What have you done this time, humans? I actually thought you have learned that it brings nothing to ask god for help in order to fight Monsters. Wasn't it like that as well, Anderson?" Alucard said to himself.

'Seras, what is going on down there?' he asked his servant.

'I don't know master. It seems like something that was sealed inside a human was set free and now it's rampaging.' Seras replied. Alucard took a second to process this Information before grinning.

'Then I guess I don't need to tell you what to do then.' he said.

'Of course master.' Seras replied. After the connection was served, Alucard smiled.

"It's a shame that I won't be able to see it with my own eyes Seras." he said as he could already see the outline of the japanese west coast.

* * *

 _With Seras_

Seras had a predatory grin on her face as she received the message of her master. Yuu now had destroyed with a single swing of his sword an entire block of houses and caused a giant explosion with that black mass. It was very similiar to the attack of that man, but much more potent. However both times she felt something inside her. She couldn't describe it, but it was a feeling as if one of her familiars was closeby. Seras casted the thought aside as Yuu now walked aroound like ghoul, ready to tear his next opponent into pieces. She took aim with her halconnen. She waited for the right moment and then she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shinoa Higari had probably the worst day ever. First the 2nd capital of the humans Shinjuku was attacked by vampires, then Yuu didn't followed her orders. Followed by being attacked by a noble used as livestock by said noble and now there was this. Yuu somehow turned into a monster and defeated the noble singlehanded, but now he was like in trance. He mumbled something about sinners that had to die over and over again. And then there was this giant black wing made of some kind of black liquid.

And that wasn't even what crept Shinoa out the most. That would be the soulless look in Yuu's eyes as he slowly walked towards her.

"Shinoa!" someone yelled. It was Guren, still in the hand of this silver-haired noble. "You are the only one who can help him now. There is still a Chance for him to return." Guren yelled. Shinoa nodded in response and drew her cursed gear, a giant scythe, which was even bigger then herself, as Yuu charged at her with his katana. However the first swing was far too strong for her as her scythe was send flying out of her hand. Her mind only told her to do one thing: run. But before she could turn around or Yuu could deliver the killing blow suddenly something happened.

* **BOOM** *

Something impacted with ground close to Yuu and kicked up a lot of dust, creating a thick smoke screen. However Shinoa, who shielded her eyes, knew that behind the smoke Yuu was doing the next swing and that this one would kill her. However then she was suddenly lift up and a something soft was pressed against her face. She had her eyes closed, but could tell that the smoke was gone.

"Hey you okay?" a voice asked Shinoa as she opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was something round and soft. Indeed her face was pressed against the assets of a woman. And those were huge.

 **(Abridged Alucard: Well it's big titty police girl we're talking about and not this little violet board)**

 **(Deadpool: Haha nice one. *bumps fists with Alucard* Do we get Yuri stuff here?)**

 **(Don Orbit: Let me think a second~ no.)**

 **(Deadpool: Awww~)**

She looked up and saw the woman's face. It was quite young maybe just a few years older then herself. Then she noted the red glowing pupils. It was clear that this woman was a vampire, but her eyes were different from the ones of the vampires she had seen so far. Normally they had red eyes with black slit pupils. However this woman had red glowing eyes with round black pupils. It were not the eyes she used to see, but instead the eyes of a monster. "Oi could you please stop starring?" the woman asked. Shinoa then realised again in what position she was in and what she was starring at, causing her tp blush a little. The woman then put her down. Shinoa was totally flabbergastered at this.

"Uh what? Why...?"

"Mmh? Simple, if I wouldn't stepped in you would be now in tiny pieces." Seras replied with a smile. Shinoa wanted to reply as Yuu swung his sword in a wide arc cutting through the smoke. Now with the vision cleared he turned to back to Shina. "I don't know about you, but you better get out of here. Because now things are going ugly." Seras said now facing Yuu with a serious expression on her face. Shinoa couldn't understand the situation in front of her and netiher could the people around her. The woman's left arm seemed to be nothing, but a mass of shadows from where jagged whip-like tendrils sprouted out of her shoulder almost like a wing.

"A demon?" Shinoa mumbled, but Seras heared her.

"Seriously, why are the people always call me a demon behind my back?" she asked, before shrugging it off. "Well doesn't matter right now, first I need to stop your boyfriend." Unconsciously Shinoa blushed at the mention of 'boyfriend'.

 **(Deadpool: Spoiler alert! Seriously how come that this weak, idiotic guy and that punching bag *turn to the reader* I mean the guy who's face was smashed into these concrete blocks. What was his name again?)**

 **(Don Orbit: *deadpans* Guren Ichinose.)**

 **(Deadpool: Yeah right! Gurgle Itchy Nose. *turns to the readers* How come that these two get all the chicks in this anime?!)**

"They...all...are sinners...Sinners...must die..." Yuu mumbled as he charged towards Seras he swung his sword down, but before it could make contact with the british vampire, Seras had grabbed his wrist with her right arm. The force however made the ground beneath Seras feet crack and a strong gust zoom past her.

"Has your mother didn't taught you that boys don't hit women? Or is that in Japan different?" Seras asked as she threw Yuu into a building, shattering a big part of the wall as a spiderweb of cracks formed behing him. Yuu however got up again, swung his sword now down and released another wave of black energy. Seras in response thrusted her shadow arm lorward. The shadows grew and formed several long whips, which lashed out at the black mass. Then the red and black forces collided with each other.

* * *

 _In the cursed gear Asuramaru_

Asura felt how her power was harnested never a pleasant feeling to have your power drained from yourself, but couldn't be changed as long as she was in the sword. Yuichiro might be able to set her free. The almost childish human even said, that he would be her friend and would love her. Damn how foolish humans could be. She was in her ordinary form in her landscape as Yuu had returned into his body, however he wasn't in control but the Seraph. Asura had the appearance of a Young Girl about 16 years old with long blue hair, pointed ears, like all vampires, she knew so far, and red eyes with dark slit pupils. She wore a white and black dress, that her revealed her long legs. She actually thought that the angel would just rampage around and while she could just kick back and relax.

 **(Abridged Alucard: That's my girl.)**

 **(Don Orbit: *rools his eyes* Shut up already.)**

But then she felt it. As the two forces collided, Seras' shadows reached out for the sword. Her own mindscape, turned pitch black. Asura looked around, but couldn't see anything in this red and black mass. Wait red and black? She looked closer and then it felt like a hurricane crashed into her. All around her was this giant nightmarish red and black shadows, which swirled around her like a whirlwind.

' _Is she trying to invade the sword or something?_ ' Asura thought to herself as she tried to used her own demoinc aura. Black shadows erupted from her, but were easily dwarved by the mass around her. It was as if a Little match was trying to intimidate a wall of fire.

Then an eye opened.

A red eye opened in the mass. Then another. And another. Soon everything around her turned into a stream of eyes all focusing on one thing. Her. Asura now felt frightened now as suddenly a burning pain erupted in her chest. She held her head, trying to not lose control and go insane in this nightmare. The pain became stronger with every Moment that passed. Asura looked around, searching for a way out this nightmare.

And then she saw it. In her own mass of shadows was a closed eye. Asura looked at the sensoric organ in confusion, but then the pain faded. Slowly the eye opened. First just a bit and then fully open. A red eye with a slit pupil. Now Asura was frightened. Not because of the staring mass around her, but her own shadow.

* * *

 _Back in the real world_

Seras felt something weird at the moment as well. This time the signal was clear and it was emitted by the sword.

 _'Maybe I should just take a closer look later._ ' she thought as her tendrils cut through the mass of black like knife through butter. Her shadows had wrapped around the sword and threw it aside. It landed a few metres behind Seras. Like thorny vines her shadows retracted as she looked at Yuu. He was obviously pissed that his sword was gone so he charged straight at Seras or rather the sword. His speed was impressive, however Seras was faster as she used her shadow for a speed boost. In the moment Yuu was next to her, she kicked him with all force into the chest, sending him flying into another building.

"No Yuu-chan! You damn...!" someone shouted. Seras turned around to see the blonde Vampire from earlier. He had his sword drawn and aimed for Seras, however his sword arm was simply intercepted by a shadow Whip, as it simply piecred through his arm and Seras punched Mikaela right in the face. Mika could taste blood on his tongue, his own blood. It felt like one of his teeth was punched out. Luckily the shadow hadn't ripped off the arm, but the long cut that was made was still quite painful. He wanted to stand up and hurt this woman for hurting his Yuu-chan, but Seras had a fot planted on his blade while grabbing Mika by the back of his collar and lifted him up. The vine on his sword however were still connected to his Hand, making them tear much more through his flesh and him crying out in pain, before they snapped.

"Oh really? Face the truth you idiot." Seras said as she yanked Mika's face forwards making him look at Yuu. "That is not anymore the friend you used to know." Seras said calmly.

"No... Yuu-chan... this damn humans..." Mika said in anger. Seras raised an eyebrow at that, before throwing Mika away like a trash bag back to his allies. Yuu however grabbed his sword again as Seras darted forward. Before Yuu could could attack Shinoa or Seras again, he was punched right in the face and tumbled over the ground, before laying on his stomach. He let go of his sword and fell on the ground. Seras meanwhile pulled the sword out. She looked at the katana, before putting it on her hip.

 **(Abridged Alucard: Well one can't just stick it in, now can they?)**

 **(Deadpool: Isn't -chan more something people say to their friends with benefis?)**

 **(Deadpool and Abridged Alucard: *Look at each other before turning back and shouting* HAH! GAY!)**

 **(Don Orbit: I'm losing my nerves here.)**

"You...damn... monster..." Yuu managed to press out his mouth as Seras shadow arm expanded several times in length. It was forming it's long shadow whips again, almost like a mockery to Yuu's 'wing.

"Oh really? When I'm a monster, what does that makes you?" Seras calmly waked over to Yuu. "A human? A Vampire? A dog?" Seras said as she closed the distance between the two of them in an split second. She then towered over the fallen Yuu as she gave him a death glare. "Or maybe just another monster?" She then grabbed Yuu's wing with her shadows, while putting him in an arm lock with her normal hand. Yuu screamed in pain, but Seras was deaf for that as she her shadows impaled Yuu's wing like sewing needles, before brutally tearing out Yuu's wing, which then exploded in a shower of black liquid, which turned crimson again once it hit the ground. ' _Even your blood is no longer red._ ' Seras thought. Yuu chocked in pain for a second, before Seras punched him right against the back of the head. Cracks appeared around his head as his face was planted inside the ground. She then got off Yuu and turned him around. He was unconcious, but the traces of his transformation were gone, even the killing aura.

' _He should have died from that even though I held back, yet his skull don't really shows any kind of injury that could be pernament. Not even a crack. What is he?_ ' Seras thought as she put Yuu over her shoulder.

' _Maybe he's just too stubborn and thick headed._ ' Pip said in her mind. Seras however rolled her eyes.

' _That was a bad one._ ' Seras replied. From one second to another she then appeared in front of Yuu's comrades, who jumped backwards in suprise and were close to draw their weapons again. "So here you go." Seras said as she handed over Yuu to Shinoa. The violet haired girl immediately checked Yuu's condition. She felt like crying as he was okay, well as okay one can be, when they got a beat up by Seras Victoria. "Don't worry. Your boyfriend is pretty tough." Seras said, making both Mitsuba and Shinoa blush at the mention of the word 'boyfriend'.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Both girls exclaimed before turning to one another and blushed even harder. Seras however snickered at that.

 **(Deadpool: I want a harem fic here.)**

 **(Don Orbit: You don't even take part in this Story. The only guys with that potential are, in my opinion readers, Guren, Mika and Yuu.)**

 **(Deadpool: Shut up and let me dream)**

"Ohhh~ so it's like that. I see." she chuckled before turning around to leave, however then someone interfered.

"Oi!" Seras turned around and saw that the human commander looked straight at her despite the fact of being heavily injured. "Who the hell are?" he said. His comrades stood next to him and were ready to attack Seras as well, though in their faces Seras saw unease. She sighed and simply threw something at him. It landed next to him however it dug a bit in the ground. Guren was starring at the object. It was business card. As he turned back to Seras she was gone without a trace. And so was Yuu's sword. "He isn't going to like that when he wakes up" Guren said to himself.

Meanwhile the vampires talked about how they should continue.

"See Mika seems like the humans are going to protect Yuu with everything they got until the end." Ferid said to Mikaela, who stared in anger as Yuu's friends. Ferid stood about 2 metres behind Mika as Mika moved even closer to Yuu.

"No. This filthy humans!" Mika said as he jumped forward to get Yuu back. However in the next moment Seras appeared again grabbed him by his shoulder in flight. She intensified her grip, breaking his shoulder blade as she forcefully put him on his feet again.

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! You don't understand any of...Huh?" Mikaela said. He stopped as Seras put her normal arm in front of his face. Then she flicked his forehead with her pointer finger. The impact had the force of a wrecking ball and Mika was send flying in the back of the vampire forces. Everyone was still starring at Seras.

' _That might have been a bit much._ ' she thought while sweatdropping, then she disappeared again leaving nothing, but a red streak behind her as she flew away.

"Well that is one interesting woman." Crowley commented. Horn raised an eyebrow at this, while Chess pouted.

"I agree, but for now I guess we should withdraw." Ferid said, expecting a reaction from Mika. However as he turned around, blood was coming out his nose and mouth as he had lost consciousness. "Oh my, Krul is going to be angry for that." Ferid said as the reinforcements of the JIDA arrived. Meanwhile Guren's comrades were looking at him.

"Guren are you alright?" the hazelnut haired woman asked.

"I'm fine." Guren said as he looked at the card in his hand.

Hellsing Organisation: We are on a Mission from God.

"Hellsing huh?" Guren muttered. Of course he knew about the old family clans around the world, however he would never thought that something like that would be part of it. Or that something like her existed. "That's going to be interesting." he said.

* * *

 _Back in the captured vampire city outside Tokyo_

Alucard sat on roof of a house at the edge of the town as Seras returned in the night. He had basically abandoned the plane as he jumped out of it with his coffin. He was here now for a few minutes, so he guessed Seras had seen the still burning plane, which his master had crashed into the mountain side. However then he saw the weapon on her hip. A black and green katana, which emitted a strange aura. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of her.

"Welcome back Seras." he said.

"I've returned master." Seras replied. They walked to the central building of the city as Alucard eyed the cursed weapon.

"Seras, why did you brought this sword with you?" Alucard asked.

"It was the weapon of the human, that turned into a monster. I took it with me for further examination." Seras replied.

"Ho. Is that sword that interesting or the human?" Alucard asked.

"Both I would say. The human was merely a teenager, but he fought with such stubbornness and determintion against the vampires he might kill himself with that." Seras said.

Alucard chuckled at that.

"At least some humans have still some fight in them. Even if they throw themselves into certain death they don't quit." he said with a smile.

"As for the weapon master, it seems like something is always trying to break out or possess one." Seras said. Alucard then held his hand open and Seras gave him the sword. They had now arrived in the building and stood in the entrance hall.

"Indeed something is odd about this weapon." Alucard said. "We will investigate this later. For now give me a Report what happened, while I was away." he said, as they walked into the main building of the city. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Omake Version

 **"So I guess no I can finally have my own omake Version now, don't I?" Abridged Alucard asked.**

 **"In your dreams!" I shout. "You and mister mercenary with a mouth have interrupted the story far too many times. That's why you w..." I'm cut short as Deadpool shoots me in stomach.**

 **"...will get your omake of course." the mercenary finished. I groan in pain as I try to stand up again. "And then Deadpool get's one too."**

 **"Hell n..." I try to say as Abridged Alucard shoots off my arm. "GYAH!"**

 **"Hell yes. Now get out of here So I can do this." Alucard said.**

 **"Alright then." Deadpool then leaves the room with dragging me out as well, leaving Abridged Alucard alone.**

 **"So then let's get this shit started." he said to himself.**

* * *

 **Crimson Fuckr's POV**

After I landed Japan and noticed that I don't have a tv in the shit hole that would be our operation base for the coming time, I decided to do something. So I went to what used to be Tokyo and went on a walk. The air was clear and the...

* **BOOM** *

And some asshole just shot at me. So I simply looked forward and saw a bunch of 5 live sized toy soldiers. Honestly, their black and green uniforms were like the most hilarious excuse of a uniform I ever saw. Except of these guys from the guard in the vatican. They look like a bunch of clowns. Anyway the squad of soldier wanna-bes then surrounded me and pointed their weapons at me like they would be intimidating. Well when they would be intimidating at all. Oh wait I think the leader of these pushovers says something.

"Well, well some stray vampire here." he said.

"Let's take it out quickly, I still intend to do something tonight." another pushover said.

"Oh you will do something." I said with that relaxed coolness of mine. I just pulled out my pistols and pointed them at the idiots. "You can go home after I shoot your balls off. Oh yeah right. I would say that if you had any."

"You damn..." microballman said as he dashed towards me with something that looked like a very big vibrator.

 **(Don Orbit: That's a maze you idiot.)**

 **(Abridged Alucard: By the size of that Thing I think he's trying to hide something.)**

Anyway, the guy swung his vibrator maze at me. After like two swings I leaned out the way and shot the idiot right in the crotch.

"GAH!" the idiot screamed with a now very high pitched voice, I swear he sounds like a girl now, as the other soldiers started to move towards me. As a sword of some black haired girl passed my head I simply shot her in the face.

"Boom headshot." Quite a shame because she actually had nice tits.

"Bastard!" some other punk yells as I get penetrated from behind. With a spear through my chest.

"Ow." I didn't do anything else as I was cut, shot and torn apart, because it was boring as hell. Seriously I already had that centuries ago.

"Target eliminated." the leader of this bunch of path Finders said as they got the sword of the bitch I just shot and walked away. Of course I wasn't dead I simply fell asleep and regenerated again. However I think at least three of them pissed themselves as they saw how awesome I can Regenerate.

"How the hell did this Thing do that?!" the leader now himself sounded like a bitch.

"Fuck you that's how. Now then time for some vengenace." I said as I dashed towards them and beheaded the leader. The remaining 3 then really pissed themselves and attacked again, but you know how that Kind of Thing goes.

 **(Deadpool & Don Orbit: Yeah we know.)**

So after a minute I looked satisfied at my work.

Some asshole with a shotgun: crushed on the floor. +100 Ultra Kill

Chick with sword, a bit headless, but still usable for further issues. +100

Asshole #2, shot 37 times. +100

The leader of the pathfinders: beheaded and it's dick ripped off. You never know when you need such a thing. +100

 **(Deadpool: That's gross.)**

 **(Abridged Alucard: Would suit a fuck face like you.)**

"So that's four, where is faggot number 5?" I said as I saw the dickless coward, yes I shot his wiener off as well, crawling away while leaving a trail of blood, where his crotch used to be. I quickly took a picture, because it looked like he was pissing himself with blood or was on his period. I then took the shotgun of faggot number 1 and approached the bitch, before slowly impaling him with the shotgun through his spine.

"No please stop." the idiot begged.

"Oh don't you know the new sensation hitting the nation. Bitches love cannons." I said as I accidently pulled the trigger and blew his heart, lungs and spine out. +100 again. "Whoops. Oh well it's time for dinner."

 **3rd Person POV**

"So that's your field report?" Guren asked the sole survivor of the squad that was sent on a Mission in the middle of the night.

"Yes." a young woman with short black haired answered. Her uniform was partly out of place and her hair was a mess. And yes I know how that sounds like.

"You went into a street and cornered a lone vampire.

"Yes."

"And he proceed to kill everyone, but you." Guren added.

"Yes."

"Because he like your breasts." Guren finished. The woman blushed scarlet at this and Guren facepalmed. "These vampires get weirder by every year. Alright take some rest. I think you have been through enough."

"Yes thank you." the Young woman then stood up and walked out the Office. Guren meanwhile looked out the window of the Office and looked blankly at the street.

Meanwhile the young woman went to the girl's bathroom and showers and started to install cameras in each shower. Her black eyes had turned crimson as she proceed her work. After her work was done she disappeared in a crimson shadow.

In the room of The No Life King/The Crimson Fuckr/Alucard said vampire connected a cable from his Laptop with a newer and even bigger plasma wide screen tv then he had back in London, before it was broken by a certain demigod bitch. Then there was a knock at the door. And stepping in was no one other then the Big Titty Police Girl.

"Master where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh you know on a walk." Alucard replied.

"And where does the couch the tv and the laptop come from?" Police Girl asked again.

"They were suprisingly cheap at a mall I found during my walk." Alucard said. Police Girl sighed before leaving. "I should go more on walks for Shopping. There are always more people in malls then in the woods." He thought as he turned the spy cams on. He had luck because right now the female members of the JIDA came in. "Yup. Tonight is defiantely going to be a long one." he said to himself.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Holy Shit. You're a genius!**

 **Abridged Alucard: Of course I am. (puts on Deal With It-sunglasses)**

 **Don Orbit: I cannot believe that you do all this just, because this world has no more internet.**

 **Abridged Alucard: I do this BECAUSE this world got no internet and we all know the song. The internet is made for porn.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah tits or GTFO. Anyway why is Asuramaru a chick in this fic?**

 **Don Orbit: You honestly ask me that? First off I didn't knew he was a guy if it wasn't for the internet.**

 **Abridged Alucard: Porn.**

 **Don Orbit: (rolls eyes) Fuck you.**

 **(two familiar caroon voice boxes appeared above Deadpool's head)**

 **White Cartoon Box: He really sounds like a girl.**

 **Yellow Cartoon Box: He wears a dress dammit. Imagine if you would have tried to bone this guy.**

 **Deadpool: (shudders at the thought) And he talks like a chick. Oh will you be able to love me~? XOXO**

 **Abridged Alucard: Of course. (Alucard leans closer to Deadpool, who backs away)**

 **Deapool: (panicks) Hey, I wasn't being serious.**

 **Don Orbit: (sighs) This place becomes more and more the meeting room for 4rth wall breaking annoying idiots. Any way thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a little at least. Sorry for make you waiting so Long, but universit is hell. I'll try to update my other stories ASAP as well and I hope I don't lose my touch too much...**

 **Deadpool: (imitating AC/DC) Touch too much!**

 **Don Orbit: Yeah... anyway if you have any further suggestions write them in the reviews or PM me. Now then have a nice day. I have to take care of this place before another 4rth wall breaking annoyance comes here.**

 **(suddenly Neptune from Hyperdimensional Neptunia appeared in the room and strikes a v-pose)**

 **Neptune: Nepu~! Asked someone for a main character?**

 **Don Orbit: (stares blankly at Neptune) ...**

 **Abridged Alucard: ...**

 **Deadpool: ...**

 **Neptune: (Looks around, before turning to Don Orbit) Do you have pudding here?**

 **Don Orbit: (Darth Vader shouting) NOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don Orbit: Alright guys. I'm back again after a long period of time. Luckily Alucard and Wade finally have left this place, so there should be nothing that possibly could disturb my work here. Except Neptune who is literally eating my budget in form of pudding.**

 **Neptune: (laying on a couch, playing with a Nintendo 3DS like console, before looking up turning to the reader) I need more pudding nepu~**

 **Don Orbit: How about you clean up the mess you made first?" (Points at a window. The window frame was filled with empty pudding cups. Camera zooms out on the street where a literal mountain of puddding cups was already higher then a 5 stories tall building)**

 **Neptune: (whines) Don't wanna. (shakes her head and lays back down)**

 **Don Orbit: (sweatdrops while sighing) Alright guys. I have to clean up again and probably get a long letter from the town why an hill of empty pudding cups is disturbing the traffic.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dealing with demons and humans

 _In Alucard's room_

The rooms of the vampire city were very elegant built and had many types of technology that were unknown to the No Life King since he arrived here. Sure he had seen these things in the UK as well and with the knowlege of dozens of devoured vampires he knew what they were for, but somehow he couldn't help but looking at it in interest. The vampire breed of them was very weak in comparison to himself and Seras, so they had to rely on technology and the like as well. Some vampires they were if they couldn't even defend themselves against humans.

However right now Alucard looked at the sword Seras had brought with her. He clearly felt the aura, that it emitted and he was curious how such a thing was possible. Alucard had in his centuries old existence only created one vampire and that was Seras. So how was it possible that this sword emitted the same aura, even though it was far weaker. He unsheated the katana.

' _Funny. In all my life I never have used such a weapon._ ' Alucard thought as he looked at the black and green blade. Alucard gave the sword a few swings. The balance was very good and the superior sharpness of katana's was famous before the apocalypse came. Though it had a few weaknesses like that the blade could break faster then a claymore. He felt how the conciousness inside the sword was trying to push his aside, but that was impossible. He was a being that existed everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but even without Schrödinger's power he would simply have been to strong to let this sword possess him. Then Alucard grinned. "That's a game two can play." With that he he closed his eyes and concentrated.

* * *

 _Inside the cursed gear Asuramaru_

Alucard opened his eyes and found himself in a complete white landscape. The sky was filled with white clouds, letting not a single ray of sunlight shine through, but it wasn't dark here at all. The white rocky ground made no sound as Alucard wandered at this desolated area. It was like a platform made of concrete. In the distance he saw something. It was a person standing on the very sword Alucard was inside. The person had blue hair, that almost reached her ankles and wore a black and white dress. As Alucard came closer the person turned around. It was a vampire Alucard could tell so much already. Elvish ears, red eyes with slit pupils and fangs in her mouth showed that she was of the same breed as the other vampires he had seen in the world now. However she had small obsidian horns on her head. She didn't frown or smiled. The teenage girl simply observed the intruder of her realm. As Alucard stood about 5 metres away from her he stopped at looked at her through his sunglasses.

Both vampires looked at one another in silence before Asura broke the ice.

"Who are you?" she asked. Alucard chuckled as he mock bowed towards her.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I guess it wouldn't change anything if I wouldn't introduce myself." Then he looked back at Asura. "And who are you little brat?" he said. Asura's eyebrow twitched slightly as she looked at him.

"I'm the demon that is sealed in this cursed gear. My name is Asuramaru." Asura replied.

"I see, but I'm kinda suprised. Shouldn't you try to possess me if you are a demon?" Alucard chuckled as he already knew the answer. Asura sighed.

"You know that I tried, but couldn't even push you away an inch. It would be pointless to haunt you now with nightmares and painful memories since I can't get any access to your memories and probably you wouldn't react at all. You are no fun." she said. Alucard then released a bit more of his power. Immediately the clouds turned dark and darkness erupted from Alucard's body. Asura almost jumped off the sword she stood in suprise, but she couldn't stop shivering.

"Indeed. And I'm not here to have fun, but you might can provide me with one or the other answer to my questions." Alucard said. Asura however just chuckled.

"And why should I answer your questions? You have nothing to offer and you cannot kill me. I have spend quite a long time in this sword, so it would be pointless to try anything." Asura said. Her selfconfidence however turned into shock as Alucard impaled her through the chest with his Hand. She had not forseen this attack, nor did she expected it. She could feel his arm in her chest and it hurt. It hurt so badly she wanted to cry out, but in the next moment she was thrown away like a ragdoll and fell hard to the ground. Wincing she got up, but found no wound, yet her mind had registrated the pain very well. She looked at Alucard how stood there smiling.

"You're right. I cannot kill you and have nothing to offer, but who says that I have to? It seems despite the fact of having no real body you can feel pain and that is all that matters." he said as he slowly approached Asura. "Even though you are nothing more, but a demon you still flee from the sensation of pain. How pathetic. And since you cannot die in here," he said as he released now much more power, drowning the white and grey landscape in massive red and black swirling shadows like a vortex straight from hell. "I'll simply push everything out of you until you tell me willingly." Alucard finished grinning from ear to ear.

Asura looked shocked at the No Life King. Never had she seen such power. Yes his power was almost identical to the vampire girl, that beat Yuichiro up, but this one was much stronger. No, it seemed like his powers had no bounds at all. Asura's instincts told her to flee. To run and hide, but where? As long as she had been here she had also wandered this wasteland and seen that here is nothing. And now this nightmare incarnated had entered her realm. She knew that Alucard was stronger, but she couldn't just give up. She, Asura Tepes, just couldn't. Not until the contract with Yuu was fulfilled and she was free again. Not until she had seen her Little sister again. She was not allowed to break. She stood up and her own demonic Aura flared up. Like in the battle with Seras her little shadow was nothing to the hurricane that was crashing into her.

Alucard looked amused at Asuramaru's attempts to remain calm and trying to fight back. It reminded him almost of a human's will to fight. Most vampires he had met since the death of Sir Integra were cowards, foolish and simply spoken pathetic. Even Lest Karr, the self proclaimed king of Europe was in the end nothing but empty words.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Germany, 4 years ago_

 _The chapel of Cologne was already badly damaged as the apocalypse had destroyed mankind. Hundreds of crashed cars and fallen planes had created wildfires which only left the old and empty buildings of the city like a skeleton of a carcass. However the vampires had found humans in the debris and used them as cattle. Now however Seras Victoria and Alucard once again set the city on fire._

 _Alucard stood in the chapel and looked through a large hole in roof and window at the city as he heard gunshots outside and saw how another helicopter burst into flames. Yes, he was more then sure that Seras had everything under control. She flew inside an old army troop transporter and fired from the plane at the vampires below as Alucard had his fun at the ground. He had torn through the vampire troops like a tornado and killed everyone in his way. He wouldn't have cared even if they would have used humans as meat shields. Alucard was here for a reason._

 _And that reason stood right in front of him._

 _Lest Karr, a third progenitor, who took over Europe and ruled as it's king. His young appearance was just the result of his transformation into a full vampire of their weak breed at a Young Age, since he looked like 10 or 11 years old. In his hand he had a giant, cruel-looking, black axe that easily was bigger then himself, though not as big as Alucard. His clothes were slightly torn and spikes had pierced through his hand as the obsidian blade gave a red glow. He took heavy breaths and panted as he had tried to hit the no life king. However the difference between the two of them was not just the appearance, but also fighting experience Lest Karr seemed to lack of. Sure he was better then this Ford noble that Alucard had killed, however there was still a difference of decades between the two of them. The result of that was the current scenery. What had been left of furniture in the building was now smashed or cut into pieces. Lest was more or less exhausted even if that was impossible for a vampire if they wouldn't be sucked dry in that moment. Both vampires just looked at each other. There was no emotion in this silence. Words were unnecesarry for them in this moment. Alucard knew who the boy in front of him was and Lest knew why he was here. Still as matter of manners Lest finally broke the silence._

 _"Have you nothing to say?" he asked. "No insults, no proclaiming of your great plan? Anything?" Alucard just smiled evilly at this._

 _"You are truly hopeless. If I would waste time with telling every little cockroach I kill on my way about why I do it, then it would be just a waste of time." he said. Lest's eyebrow twitched sligthly. He hated it when someone was calling him short or small in any kind of way, but this man basically just called him another 'small cockroach' like the vampires outside, that had died to buy him time._

 _"Then answer me this. Why are you killing your own kin? And why do you want my head?" Lest asked._

 _"Do not put me together with scum like yourselves. All you do is scavaging the corpse of humanity and call yourselves mighty because you are currently strong. You're even more pathetic then cockroaches. That's why I'll purge this world from your pathetic existence." Alucard said._

 _"I'd like to see you try." Lest said. Alucard grinned at this and spread his arms._

 _"Then come at me. Sing and dance for me Lest Karr!" Alucard said. The king of europe swung his axe at the crimson clad man. In matter of seconds the ground below the axe was ripped apart like paper and the No Life King's body was cut in two. But there was something he didn't knew. The blow had kicked up a lot of dust whichh now revealed Alucard in his shadow form. He looked through the small window his hands formed as his eye glowed crimson and dozens of eyes popped on his body into existence. Lest felt horrified, even though he didn't admit it. He forced the last remains of his human self back into the back of his head where they belonged. But then the deformation of his opponent started._

 _Alucard's body twitched and bulged over as suddenly a giant black dog popped into existence. It wasn't Black Dog Baskerville, but still one of Alucard's familiars, twisted from it's original self into this creature. It seperated itself from Alucard as the rest of the body turned into bats, which filled the chapel with their red eyes and black wings, and hundreds of giant centipedes slowly crawling towards their next victim. Now was the moment even a 3rd progenitor like Lest lost his nerves. In all the horror and bloodshet he had seen nothing like this ever happened._

 _As the monstrosity dashed towards the progenitor, the vampire reacted on instinct and slashed the creature with his weapon. The creature was split in half and crashed wailing to the ground. However the danger was far from over. Just in the next moment a gunshot rang through the chapel as Alucard had shot Lest's arm off from the background. Blood gushed out the destroyed stump. Thanks to Jackal's explosive projectiles it was much more difficult to Regenerate from the attack as Lest slung his weapon at the silhouette. However the attack left Little to no effect as the No Life King simply disappeared. The progenitor looked around as his mind was overcoming with one of the most primal emotions. Fear. Just then his eyes registered movements from the left. On reflex he swung his axe at the No Life King, however found the strike deflected by a sword._

 _No, it used to be a sword. Alucard simply had chanelled a part of his power through the simple vampiric weapon, transforming it into a mass of shadows with multiple red eyes on it. The axe had no chance to break this blade no matter how much blood Lest used to enforce his weapon or how much force he would press on it. With almost seemingly childish ease the No Life King swung the sword and threw the smaller vampire threw the building. With a thundering crash Lest made impact on the wall._

 _"Gruagh!" Lest Karr coughed up a lot of blood as he tried to remove himself from the wall. However the first vampire was not finished yet. Instead he drew his Casull and Jackal ang began to shoot the paralysed progenitor nonstop in the arms and legs. All Lest could do was screaming as arms and legs were torn apart by bullets. He could regenerate when someone would slash him in two without decapitation or put together his served limbs like every vampire, but this was even beyond his abilities._

 _With the splattered blood on the wall he looked like cruxified as the limbless progenitor fell down. Lest made no sound. No scream. No outcry. No sigh. Nothing. He was simply to exhausted to do so. Still he looked horrified at the man, who inflicted these wounds on him. Alucard simply walked over as a sadistic grin was plastered on his face._

 _"What's the matter? I have just destroyed your limbs so far. Come on stand up and attack me." he said as he grabbed what remained of one of Lest's legs. He held the piece of blood stained meat up, before crushing it. "Regenerate your limbs and pick up your axe. Summon more of your underlings. Pull out more weapons. Show me the power of the third progenitors. Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! The day is still young. Come on." Alucard's voice was for Lest almost like a crazed chant, but he couldn't scream nor cry. He couldn't even look away from the monster, that stood in front of him. Eyes sprouting from a crimson shadow, that stood tall behind the man, despite all laws of physics, which wriggled around like dozens of tentacles. Raven black hair flowing over the shoulders and flowing in the nonexistend wind. And these glowing eyes, which send chills down Lest's spine. Alucard did this to show the boy, that had possessed the nerve to call himself king, how weak he really was. How powerless against the last will of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing._

 _However he was a bit disappointed now. Alucard had expected a bit more. He had been a ruler once and thanks to the absorbed souls of unfortunate vampires he knew that Karr was one of the strongest Vampires that existed in this world. After all he was a 3rd progenitor, one of the highest ranked members of this breed which existed. This Boy however was nothing like a king. Nothing but someone who was stronger then the rest put on a throne of leeches. That didn't changed the fact that he was still a leech himself. As Alucard looked at the broken creature in front of him he only felt disapointment. Not as much as first, but still disapointed. He grabbed the boy's hair and lifted him up._

 _"At least you put up an interesting fight, but that was it already." he said._

 _"H-How?" Lest pressed out. "How can you be so strong? What are you?" he asked. Alucard started to laugh like a maniac at this._

 _"I'm a true monster. A monster, that denied god and cannot die. And why can't I be killed by the likes of you?" Alucard said with a smirk. "Because it takes a human to defeat a true monster. That's why a pathetic creature like you, that threw away it's humanity away, could never defeat me." With that Alucard threw Lest's torso up in the air. Then he pulled out his sword again, which spilt in the middle apart like a jaw and closed like a scissor around the former king. Blood splattered everywhere as the shadow closed. It stained the ground and ran down the sword's blade before tít disappeared. Alucard frowned. The sword had only used this twice and already broke apart like an old rusted blade. Alucard simply absorbed the blood on the floor through his boots, cleaning the battleground from the crimson liquid like a sponge, before it vanished in Alucard's Body._

 _With that Alucard walked out the destroyed chapel with Lest's former weapon as a trophy. The only thing that had remained from the Vampire known as Lest Karr was his head that still layed on the ground beneath the wall._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Yes, Lest Karr was in the end nothing but a push over compared to him. But this girl Asura, she was somehow different. She had determination and the will to fight 'till the end.

As Asura stood up again suddenly she began to scream in pain and clutched her head.

' _Why? Why is this pain back again? What's going on?_ ' she thought. The shadows around her turned slightly red and the single eye from her battle with Seras appeared starring at Alucard. She looked up again with a pained and furious expression on her face. "What are you doing to me?" she demanded. The No Life King was suprised to say at least. The only vampire with such powers was himself and Seras, the only one he had ever created himself. He needed answers now. Before Asura could catch her breath Alucard grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"Now that is something interesting? From where or who did you got this power?" he said. Asura tried to break free. She created a katana from her shadows and tried to cut Alucard's hand off to break free, but he simply grabbed the blade with his other hand, not caring that it cut his flesh. "I guess I'll find out myself then." Alucard said as he grabbed Asura's face. With that both slipped deeper into her subconsciousness. Right where her memories laid dormant.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Alucard and Asura found themselves in a little garden. In the distance Alucard saw hills and plains and behind him stood a large medieval mansion. Not a castle, but it wasn't so far from it. Everything screamed about 15th or 16th century as he looked around. They were not in Japan, but it wasn't Germany, the UK or Rumania either. Then he noticed Asura getting up next to him as she was starring at the scenery. Alucard followed her view and saw a young girl. Long blue hair, amber eyes and elegant dress as she sat in the garden, reading a book._

 _"I take this is your past." Alucard said, but the demoness didn't react at all. All she did was looking at her former self. Then Alucard saw something from the corner of his eye. It was a little girl a year or two younger then Asura's past self. She had long strawberry blond hair and had the same eye color as Asura. She also had a nice looking dress on herself. Alucard actually asked himself, how someone could have such hair colors naturally._

 _"Asura!" she called out as she ran up to the blunette._

 _"Krul what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be learning in your room?" Asura shot Krul a look._

 _"But I want to study with you." Krul said pouting. The human Asura gave a small smile, before making place for sister next to her. Krul jumped on the bench and leaned closer to Asura, while looking at the book Asura was reading._

 _"That's..." Krul said._

 _"Hush you!" Asura whispered. From their position Alucard and Asuramaru saw that the blunette had a second smaller book in her big book. Alucard read something about fictional stories and tales out the small book, basically a little novel._

 _'So you were a slacker, huh?" Alucard said to Asuramaru, who didn't react again. She just smiled at this piece of memory. Then everything became a blur and the Scene changed. Now Asura sat in her bed and read with a candle providing light. Krul had snuggled up to her to have a bit of companionship._

 _"Asura, why do you have a boy's name?" Krul asked. Asura sighed. Apparantly this wasn't the first time she had been asked this question._

 _"Because mother and father had agreed on my name before my birth and had the luck to get a girl. That's why." she replied. "Come it's time for bed."_

 _"I can't fall asleep." the younger krul said as she turned away. Asura smiled at her sister._

 _"Do you want me to tell you That Story?" sh whispered in her ear. Krul shot up and hugged her sister's waist._

 _"Yes please..." she said happily._

 _"Hush. They mustn't hear us." Asura said. She got another book and began to read. "You know that we came from the west right? But why didn't we stay there? The answer is that we had to flee. Our grandfather fled from the war and run and run and run as the only one, who made it from the noble family." Asura said. "Only he and a few loyal servants made it out the flames as the darkness spread across the land. Our great-grandfather united his army and fought against the osmans. He achieved many victories, but luck wasn't on his side. The osmans overwhelmed him and all of his troops were executed. His property burned away and his castle reduced to ashes. His people doomed to be slaves." Asura said. Now Alucard became interested._

 _"Come on! I want to hear the good part." Krul urged her sister. Asura only shot her a smile._

 _"Well all his troops were killed in front of his eyes to confront him with his crimes, but then as it was his turn it wasn't his time to die. He was beheaded and his head fell on the floor, but from the blood drenched ground he rose again and killed everyone in his way. He left no one alive, but failed to kill everyone who saw him. Including his son, our grandfather. And so the monster, that was once his loving father slaughtered all of the osmans in his way. The war was lost, but the invaders didn't saw the next dawn as the monster had feasted on their blood. And it continued and still stalks through the night as it lures people, who are foolish enough to leave their house at night and feasts on them as well." Asura said. Krul meanwhile had fallen asleep. Asura looked down on her sister with a soft smile, before laying down as well._

 _The scene changed again and this time the picture would be horrificfor most people. Vampires as they appeared after the apocalypse feasted on the staff of the mansion, while the building burned like a beacon. Thick clouds of ashes came from it and ascended into the night sky. The once beautiful garden was destroyed and beneath the rumble of a collapsed wall laid Asura over her sister as she had tried to shield her from the stones. Then a dark robed figure approached the fallen duo. It was a very tall person and red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the Hood._

 _"Do you want to live?" was all he asked. Asura instinctly pulled herself and her sister away from the bloodsucker. She wanted to run away from him, but the stones prevented her movements. She was stuck and had nothing, but her sister. "You will die here if you won't accept my offer. The same goes for her." The hooded Person bed over reaching out for Krul, but a fand grabbed his wrist. He looked at Asura, who was shooting him a fierce glare._

 _"Begone!" Asura shouted at the figure. "Don't you dare to lay hand on my sister!" she shot a death glare at the vampire who only chuckled in response._

 _"Hehehe...Yes you will do fine." the figure said as it grabbed Asura by the collar, pulling her out of the rumble. Asura tried to kick the man in the Robes, but she couldn't move her legs. Instead the man simply brought her up to his eye level and kissed her. Asura's eye widened as she felt something flowing in her mouth. Her reflex to swallow kicked in and immediately her body heated up. It felt like she was on fire. The man broke the kiss and through the young woman to the ground, where she fell into a fetal pose. The gave only meek sounds of pain as she lost conciousness. The last Thing she saw was the burning castle and the robed man that now bend down to her sister._

 _"No... Don't touch her... Don't you dare..." Asura said as she looked at her own memories. "I SAID STOP!" she yelled and both vampires were thrown out the memories with flash._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Alucard and Asura were back in the landscape they started. Asura was on the ground panting and still shocked by the old memories. Alucard however simply looked at her unmoved.

' _I see...so that happened._ ' Alucard thought, looking away from Asura as he vanished from the sword. He opened his eyes and was back in the Underground City. He teleported outside. After decades he felt like going for a long midnight walk. It was a quite peaceful night. The night sky was clear, allowing the No Life King to see all the stars. Without the light pollution of mankind, the stars were actually visible in this region. Alucard however had no interest in the scenery. He needed fresh air. He found himself at a shrine at the base of the mountain before he walked into the woods. And so he walked. And walked. And walked. He didn't ran or acted hectical, but he emitted a presence of restlessness. His mind circled around what he had just seen. He walked slowly through the woods without making any sound like an owl. As he arrived at a clearing another presence popped up behind him. He didn't need to think long to know that it was Seras. She just appeared behind him a few metres away.

"Master is everything alright?" Seras asked. Alucard didn't answer at first. She cold tell when he was lying. He had tried it before Integra's death. And failed miserably. Would you believe it? The infamous Dracula, a master of disguise, easily seen through by his own fledgling, who was centuries younger then himself. But then again it was his fledgling they were talking about. The only vampire he ever created, his very own daughter...in some way at least.

"I'm fine Seras. I just had a conversation with the entity of the sword you have brought with you." Alucard said finally. Seras felt that Alucard wasn't telling her something, but didn't pressed on it. She knew better than that.

"I see. I'll go back then." Seras said before she vanished from the forest. Alucard meanwhile looked up the clear night sky, before a smile formed on his face.

"It seems to run in the family." he said.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

Asura was bored. It was some fun to haunt Yuuichiro when he was asleep, but being alone like after Mahiru's transformation into a vampire was just downright boring. She clenched her fist as she thought about the purple haired girl. That stupid bitch was after all the reason she was in this stupid sword in the first place. Becoming a demon wasn't really that bad. Okay, it was hard and painful and normally one would go insane, but at least she managed to get out of the process without turning into some mindless creature. The reason for that was the thought of her sister. If it wasn't for Krul, Asura already would have ripped her own head off. She was her lifesaver. Her anchor. Her beacon in the darkest night. The simple thought of her little sister breathing and being safe calmed the demoness down like a lullaby a child.

But then she was captured by the humans, who experimented on her to create a weapon to kill vampires. And it was the very same woman that had experimented on her that made a contract with her and therefore became her first master. Mahiru Hiragi. Asura remembered how she much insults she had thrown at her head, but she always brushed them off with her stupid childish behavior like saying, that Asura was just jealous that she had not the hourglass figure of herself. What about that anyway? She had sworn her that one day she would break out and kill her with her own hands and that was a promise Asura was going to keep.

Then she felt how a familiar presence entered her realm. The same red clad man from earlier. Asura didn't needed to be a genius to know that this person was a true Monster. The progenitors grew stronger with the numbers they had in their titles. The lower the number, the closer one was to the first progenitor. But this man exceeded their power by far. ' _Just who is he?_ ' she asked herself.

Alucard came to an halt in front of Asura. For a moment they just looked at each other until Alucard broke the silence.

"Tell me Asura, what do you think I am?" Alucard asked. Asura raised an eyebrow at this.

' _Why would he care what I think about him?_ ' she thought. "A vampire I guess. Even though you're ridicoulously strong." she said. Alucard almost chuckled at this.

"It is true that I'm a vampire, but unlike your weak breed I'm far stronger. But I guess I should introduce myself first." he gave a bow as he continued. "Vampire of the Hellsing Organisation, Alucard. A pleasure to meet you." he said with a grin. Asura looked at Alucard for a few seconds until her mind put the pieces together. His power, the weird feeling she got and the identical eye in her own demonic shadows and now this name. Asura's eyes widened in realization as her mind put the puzzle together. Alucard saw this and smirked.

"Y-You...You are him..." Asura's voice shook as she pressed the words out her mouth. Unconciously she took a step backwards as if he was going to crush her where she stood if she moved closer to him. "The impaler...the monster that abandoned humanity in return for power. You are...Dracula." Alucard frowned a bit at his old Name.

"That name is only for books and fairytales Asuramaru. Or was it Asura? I however am real." he said.

"What do you want from me? Haven't you seen enough yet?" Asura said in an angry voice. Alucard simply chuckled at Asura.

"No I'm here for something else. Tell me what is your greatest wish? The thing you desire the most?" Alucard said. He knew the answer already, but he wanted Asura to say it. Asura didn't need to think long for an answer, even if it had been a lie.

"I guess...I want my sister to be safe." she said looking down, before she returned to her usual self. "But it doesn't matter what I could desire. I'm just a demon, sealed in this sword with no way out." she said and turned her back on Alucard. His grin however grew larger.

"And what if there is?" he said. Asura looked over her shoulder seeing that Alucard had closed the distance between them and now stood directly behind her. She almost jumped backwards, but her fear of the monster in front of her paralysed her body. "I came here for a proposal. If you accept or deny it is your decision." Alucard looked into Asura's frightened face, but saw interest in her eyes. "I can free you from your prison, but in return you will have to become my subordinate."

Asura didn't believed her ears. A way out the sword? That sounded to fantastic to exist. But then again it was the legendary Dracula she talked to. Her great-grandfather. Most vampires thought that van Hellsing's Dracula was nothing but a fairytale of the humans, but Krul and Asura knew better. They had grown up with the story of their ancestor who destroyed the osmans by becoming a true monster. Of course there had been doubts in the two girl's hearts over the years, after all they were told by the 'first progenitor' that he was the first of their kind and there had been countless others that would have confirmed this, but it was still part of them. Still becoming his subordinate sounded a bit harsh. Was it really worth it? What would he expect her to do?

"What about Krul? What guarantees me that you won't kill her as soon as you know where she is? After all you kill other vampires and Krul is the current leader of them. Wouldn't be so far fetched when you would want to kill her as well." Asura said with a stern face. Alucard's face was unmoved like a mask.

"This deal doesn't include your sister. But it would be easier for her to protect her outside this prison, right?" Alucard said. Asura didn't respond. She was to conflicted in her mind. Being freed only to be enslaved again? Being able to see her sister again? What about the humans? Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Alucard's voice as he disappeared. "I'll give you the time you need to decide, but don't wait too long. I'll not give you this offer forever." his voice said like a whisper in the wind. And with that Asura was alone again.

* * *

 _A few minutes later in the main lobby of the central building_

Alucard cleaned his pistols and checked on ammonation after his visit at his greatgranddaughter. Ammo was difficult to get since the apocalypse, which was why the No Life King had used more swords and his own hands then Casull and Jackal lately. Still thanks to the survivors of Iscariot they had at least got a bit more ammo. Just as he finished his cleaning he felt a strong pulse from the sword.

He looked over to the dark glowing green and black blade, which was engulfed in shadows. He smiled as he understood the meaning of this. Asura had made her choice. Alucard wasn't the only vampire who felt this. Seras came rushing to her master's side.

"Master is something the matter with the sword?" she asked. Alucard looked at her.

"Indeed Seras. However I must ask you to stand back for now." he said as he grabbed the weapon and Held it upside down so the tip was barely touching the ground. Alucard then grabbed with his gloved hand the black and green blade as he cut his hand. Then the runes on his gloves glowed crimson as the blood formed red lines all over the blade before the blood was absorbed by the sword's blade.

For a second nothing happened. Then the weapon glowed in a bright red light and the dark aura flared up again. Alucard let go of the sword which now stood there by itself. Seras narrowed her eyes as she looked at the weapon, ready to interfere, but Alucard's relaxed body language calmed her down as well.

* **CRACK** *

A faint cracking sound could be heard. Slim cracks appeared on the blade and a bright red light shown from the inside into the growing dark aura. More and more cracks appeared until finally the weapon shattered in a small explosion, blinding both vampires for a second. The explosion had kicked up a lot of dust and ripped a crater into the floor, but Alucard and Seras were unharmed, despite the outburst of demonic energy.

As the smoke disappeared Seras saw something in the crater. A young looking girl with long blue hair and a black and white Dress. She opened her blood red eyes and looked at herself as she took deep breaths and balled her hands into fists. Asura on the other hand just withstood something that was immensively painful and finally was out the sword. She wanted to cry in joy in this moment, if not a sound would have made mind stop in it's tracks-

* **CLAP** * * **CLAP** * * **CLAP** * * **CLAP** *

Asura turned around and saw Alucard clapping his hands as he chuckled evilly.

"Hehehehehe. HAHAHAHA. I told you that I could free you from your prison Asura Tepes." he said. Asura smiled at this and gave a bow.

"And I'm grateful for that, great-grandfather." she said. Both vampires in this moment just looked and smiled at each other until...

"Eh? EEEHHHH! GREAT-GRANDFATHER?!" Seras exclaimed looking rapildly between the two of them. The sight of the clueless Seras was quite a comical one. Asura couldn't help, but look at her.

"Asura, this is my fledgling, Seras Victoria. She will be your superior." Alucard said. Asura looked dumbfoulded at Seras.

"Fine by me." Asura replied.

"No not fine! Master what's going on?" Seras asked as she looked at Alucard. The No Life King wanted to sigh. This was going to take a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Sanguinem_

A glas shattered as a vial dropped to the ground. The crimson liquid inside splattered on the ground and tainted the already red carpet with the crimson liquid. Krul, who was filling up Mika's blood supply didn't react. Too deep now sat the shock that went through her now trembling body. Luckily there was no one around, because it would be bad if one would see her shiver. Yes, Krul Tepes, the queen of the vampires and probably the most strongest vampire in Japan, was shivering. She wasn't cold since the vampire city was always more or less warm. She couldn't even feel the cold anymore like back then when she was just a simple little girl, which used play with her sibling, but now it felt like a snowstorm had washed through her throne room.

Her eyes had widened in shock and she just looked into the air.

 **(Deadpool: Hey you okay? Hello~)**

 **(Don Orbit:... How did you get back here again?)**

She clenched her hands into fist almost unconsciously. She then looked at the vial that had fallen to the ground. Then to the wrist she had cut with her long finger nails, which had already closed again. Krul then leaned back on her throne. Her familiar Arukanu, a one-eyed, bat-like being, came a bit closer as Krul started to pet the little creature. She was unsure how too feel right now. Happy or frightened?

"Asura, where are you?" she said to herself, while petting Arukanu.

* * *

 _Later_

"So let me get this straight. You are my master's biological great-granddaughter. You were turned into a vampire a few centuries ago and then you were turned into a demon. You were captured by humans and sealed into the sword, until now." Seras said as she sat on a table with Asura.

"Yes that's pretty much it." Asura replied.

"But you look like one of these vampires." Seras pointed out. Asura sighed.

"Don't you know? Vampires turn into demons, when they face starvation." Asura said. "The longing after human blood and the desire to satisfy this thirst turn one into a demon. The humans then seal us in their weapons to use us against the vampires." she shrugged. "Shouldn't you know? You are basically a demon as well."

Seras waved her off. "That's different. I inherited this power from my master." Asura's eyebrows raised at that, but she didn't said anything. "I guess you guys just turn into real monsters once you face starvation. In your chase, more specifially, you awakened a part of a true vampire's power when you became a 'demon'." Seras said.

"And how do you become a true Vampire then?" Asura asked.

"Like you guys. Just drinking human blood for the first time out of free will." Seras said.

"What's the difference between drinking it and drinking it by free will?" Asura asked. Seras' expression turned a bit sour for a moment.

"You probably needed some time to overcome until you drank blood for the first time, right?" Seras said. Asura nodded. "I guess we all do. But back to the point. Once you do that you will become a true, immortal, nocturnal vampire like me and my master." Asura thought about this until suddenly Pip came out of Seras' shadow, making Asura jump.

"What the heck?!" she yelled.

"My, my. Seems like Al has a lot of good looking daughters." Pip said. Seras however flicked his head with a finger.

"Shut up Pip." she turned to Asura. "This is Pip, he's my familiar and like my boyfriend." Seras said. Asura nodded. "Why are you here Pip?" Seras asked.

"Can't a gentleman say hello to new long lost family members?" Pip said. Both girls gave him a deadpanned look. "Ouch. Well you know where to find me." he said before retreating into Seras' shadow.

Seras leaned a bit forward. "You know a true vampire can also shapeshift." she whispered.

Asura looked at Seras with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean with that?" she asked. Seras however had a evil smirk on her face as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Under her cleavage. Asura got the unspoken message immediately and looked down at her own chest. Her very flat chest. And then back to the E-Cup of Seras. Immediately she showed signs of extreme annoyance. Her eyebrow twitched, a vein popped up on her forehead, her dark aura erupted into the room, making the room go darker and her hands started to crush the table beneath them. "Y-you damn..."

"Be honest you are a bit jealous, aren't you?" Seras teased. That was the last straw for Asura. She ripped the table in two with her bare hands as she wanted to lung at Seras. In the next moment Seras shot out like a bullet, disapperaning from Asura's senses for a second. Seras grabbed Asura from behind and pinned her to the ground like a police officer would pin down a criminal. The demoness struggled, but could get free.

"A little advice from your 'big sister': Try to control yourself a bit more, okay?" Seras said.

"Let go of me you buxom fiend! Also I'm older then you!" Asura yelled as she kicked out hoping to hit Seras, but only hit the air.

"Ah~ did I strike a 'soft spot' or an 'sensitive topic'?" Seras asked.

"RRRAAAAAHHH!?" Asura yelled in frustration.

Alucard, who was a few rooms away from them still could hear them clearly, but he trusted Seras with this. Alucard had no idea how to handle children and this one was apparantly quite a difficult one. Instead he kept cleaning his guns.

* * *

 _5 days later_

Asura had undergone the training of Alucard and Seras very well (and the humiliation of the latter one not that well). She had much better control over herself and started to figure out her powers. First off, she could transform back into a katana.

 **(Don Orbit: Yes I know this is like Soul Eater, but that was one cool anime as well.)**

 **(Deadpool: No one cares.)**

Apparantly the years in the weapon had made this possible for her. Then there was her abilities as an ancestor of Alucard and a true vampire. Her speed, strength, regenration ability and durability had increased a lot. She still tried to figure out her abilities with the shadows, but she still was in training by Seras for that. However Alucard had planned something on the JIDA and for that he needed someone inside them. Which leads to this moment.

Seras stood with Asura on her hip on a skyscraper in the middle of the JIDA controlled territory and looked down the JIDA's HQ.

"Why are we again not just going through the walls?" Asura asked.

"Simple, because we need the humans here to trust us at least a little." Seras said. Asura's voice huffled in Seras' head.

"Humans are disgusting creatures. They kill and betray each other for petty reasons. They'll only use you and try to make you a cursed gear." Asura said.

"They can always try." Seras said as she simply jumped down the building. She then simply walked around and looked for the People he had met in Shinjuku. However after stepping towards the base already a bunch of JIDA agents jumped out with drawn weapons pointed at her. Seras already had a feeling that these weapons would hardly do any damage to her.

'Seems like the welcome party.' Pip remarked. Because Seras was holding Asura the human familiar could also talk with Asura, but she was still had to warm up to him.

"Very sneaky Seras." Asura said.

'Shut up Asura.' Seras telepathically fired back. After a long moment of silence the officer gave the Signal to attack. The agents stormed towards Seras as they tried to hit her with their magical weapons. Tried to. Seras combat experience was far beyond the soldiers' and her vampiric heritage gave her even more of an advantage. She leaned out the blades' ways, jumped over the soldiers or simply blocked the weapons with martial arts. That also gave her the opportunity to counterattack. She twisted someone's arm behind the back, kicked another one in the chest and knocked them all out one by another. At the end everyone was lying on the ground and groaning in pain. Seras gave them a last glance before heading inside the lion's den.

In the not so broad corridors fighting was almost impossible. There was no space to run or dodge, but also gave intruders like Seras a bad time coming forward when facing people with guns. However when your opponent can fly, teleport, move with the speed of a bullet and is immune to ordinary weaponary it unfortunately for the JIDA that Seras had the actual advantage. Each time the humans formed a line of gunners Seras dodged the bullets, blocked them with her arm and got behind them to knock them put. She didn't want to kill them since that would ruin her plan. After 5 minutes of Walking she came face to face with a ash blond haired man with a weird rifle in his hand. Seras could tell that he was starnge somehow, but she pushed it aside.

"Well hello there young lady. I'm afraid you have come to the wrong adress." Shinya said. Seras however shook her head.

"I'm right here. This is the JIDA Headquarter in Shibuya isn't it?" Anyway I'm looking for someone. It would be nice if you could tell me where I can find this person." Seras said.

"Unfortunately I cannot do that." Shinya said as he pulled the trigger. In that moment a white tiger engulfed in blue flames shot towards Seras, roaring. However as it tried to bite down on Seras, the draculina simply grabbed it by the throat and smashed it into a wall. The tiger tried to claw Seras, but it's neck was simply crushed in Seras' hand, making it fade into nothingness.

"You don't get it right." Seras said as she suddenly appeared in front of Shinya and grabbed his rifle. She looked into his eyes and Shinya's mind slowly sliped into her crimson eyes. "Where can I find a certain black haired man, that was in Shinjuku with a red and black katana?" Seras' voice was hypnotizing. Shinya's eyes glowed red as he relaxed and answered smiling.

"That would be Guren Ichinose. His office is on the third floor. West wing, 4rth door on the left." Shinya said. Seras smiled at this.

"Thanks." she waved goodbye at Shinya and walked off. Shinya was still under her 'charm' and stood there waving at the direction Seras had left to. The member of Hellsing then flew up into the ceiling passing through suprised people and JIDA members alike. On the third floor she came out a fancy looking office with many book, expensive furniture and a good view on the destroyed skyline.

'(Whistle) This Guren really has some class on his working place.' Pip said. Seras could only agree as Asura kept her mouth shut. Seras' eyes fell on the familiar black haired man on the table, who had stood up and his hand on the katana on his hip. A dark Aura was emitted from the blade which seemed to darken the room. Asura suddenly stirred as if she wanted to destroy this blade. She would recognise this aura anywhere.

"So you have come Seras Victoria." Guren said.

"At least someone here with the manners to greet a woman. My congrats Guren Ichinose." Seras said. "If you want to know why I'm here, I'm not here to fight." she said putting her Hands in the air. Guren however didn't moved an inch. Then his team came bursting through the door. As they saw the Vampire Mito was the first to Charge at the british woman, who dodged her assault easily.

"Guren. Stay behind us." the blond haired man Norito said as the rest of the team encircled the blond and red haired woman. Mito's attacks were accurate, fast and with no doubt strong, but then her fist was caught by Seras' hand. What shocked Mito and the others was that she had made no damage on Seras at all. Instead she groaned in pain as Seras tightened her grip on Mito's hand. Mito tried to punch Seras to free herself, but that fist was also caught. With a kick in the stomach Mito only managed to hurt Seras on a minimal level. "Like I said already I'm not here to fight." Seras said.

"Like we would believe that after what you did outside." said Sayuri.

"Okay they attacked first and I only knocked them out." Seras argued. Guren looked at his comrades.

"Is that true?"

"Y-yes Guren, but..." Sayuri said.

"Alright put the weapon's away." Guren said. Seras released Mito with a slight push, making her landing on her stomach. The Tension in the air was thick a fog. "So what do you want?" Guren said. Seras then smiled.

"What do you think I want? I've come here to kill vampires of course." Seras said.

"A vampire that kills other vampires? Sounds a bit strange." said Shigure.

"Hey I've already killed vampires long before you were even born." Seras said.

"Oh and how old are you then? 200 years or something?" Mito said with an almost toxic amount of enom in her voice. Seras however was unmoved.

"I'm 57." she said without missing the beat. Most of Guren's squad looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And how old were you when you became a vampire?" Norito asked as his eyes travelled a few times too much at Seras' assets.

"I was 19 back then." she replied.

"19?!" came suprised from the female members and Norito. Guren facepalmed at this.

"Yeah a vampire's body stops aging after drinking blood for the first time. Didn't you know? How old are you then?" Seras said.

"...I'm 24." Sayuri said.

"Same here." said Shigure with a nod.

"23." Mito said Shooting Seras a glare, while grabbing her Hand.

"I'm also 24, but man such a figure with 19..." Norito was immediately shut up, when the other girls in the room shot him a death glare that burrowed that deep in his back it was for him like someone had pierced his spine with spears.

"Guren do you really think we can trust...her?" Sayuri said with some hesitation, obviously not wanting to label Seras as a person.

"It's fine." Guren said, gaining the attention of his squad members. "Apparantly Seras here is part of the Hellsing organistaion, one of the oldest families that hunts and exterminates vampires since over a century." Everyone looked shocked at Guren and then at Seras.

"Seems like someone is a fan of our work." Seras said.

"Not really to be honest." Guren said.

"Oh right." Seras said as she threw Asura at Guren, who caught the sheated blade with ease. "You can give that back to your little friend." While Guren looked at Asura's blade, Seras pulled herself a chair closer and sat down. "So what do I have to do to make you trust me?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Sanguinem_

A young girl walked through the vampire city of Sanguinem. She was the first time here, but she didn't looked around the place or asked for a way. She had already found her destination. Her long black hair was flowing over the white jacket she was wearing. Her red eyes simply looked forward as she walked around. At the entrance a guard had asked her, who she was because she was never seen before in this city, however after a little bit of 'convincement' she was let in the city. Since then she had a pretty interesting trip. She walked through every road and alley because she was memorizing this place for later. Even when some vampires showed up to make trouble, the girl had a pretty good time. Then she was simply looking at the main building of Sanguinem, the palace of the queen of all vampires, Krul Tepes.

A wicked smile formed on the raven haired girl's face as her eyes were fixed on her target.

"Soon..." was all she said, before disappearing in red and black shadows.

Shortly after Krul Tepes walked out her throne room and looked at the city of Sanguinem, when she felt again this impulse of energy inside of her. And now it had been inside her own City. One of the guards walked up to her.

"I want the whole city scanned. I want to know everyone who entered and left Sanguinem in the last 24 hours. Search every house, every alley and if you find someone who doesn't belong in here you bring this person to me, got it?" Krul growled at her guard. The taller vampire bowed and left. However Arukanu wasn't alone in the throne room at this moment, when a white clad raven haired girl had grabbed the creature in an iron like grip.

"Well, I think you could be of good use for later." she said with a grin.

* * *

 _Back to Seras_

The conversation between Seras and the Guren Squad had developped into a more friendly and cooperative direction ever since she had revealed that she had hunted vampires in the name of the british queen for 30 years and had not stopped even after the apocalypse. Then however Shinoa and her squad came inside the office.

"You called us...Gu...ren..." Shinoa's voice trailed off when she saw Seras.

"Hi." Seras waved smiling at the youths.

"Good. Shinoa this is Seras. She will be part of your squad." Guren said. After three seconds the teens finally reacted.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

Pip sweatdropped inside Seras. 'Wow way to start working together for the rest of our time in Japan.'

'Yup.' she thought sweatdropping as well. Asura however had other thoughts.

' _They are Yuu's comerades and he was part of the girl's squad. They probably want to replace Yuu with Seras as long as he's too weak._ ' she thought, before glancing at Guren's katana. ' _You're done for Mahiru._ '

The spirit of a certain ashen haired woman meanwhile looked back at her former cursed gear. "Look who's back." she said.

* * *

 **Don Orbit: And that's it for chapter number 5. Thanks for reading. I hope this little chapter was enjoyable for you. Please write your opinions and suggestions in the reviews for improvement of the story. I know I say this a lot, but I really, REALLY have only little time to write. Once I have a chapter finished I start writting the next one a bit and then have to add more and more puzzle pieces to it from time to time.**

 **Well with that being said, I hope to see you again next time. Have a nice day and see'ya.**

 **Neptune: (taps Don Orbit on the shoulder) Say why did you emphazise the matter with Asura nepu?**

 **Don Orbit: Because she might get important for the future plot. That's why.**

 **Neptune: No, I meant the matter with her... (does faith hilling)**

 **Don Orbit: Oh. That was just to amuse the readers a little. (Krul, Asura and Shinoa pop up behind him, but he don't notice it) Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against girls like that, but I must say that it's sometimes really funny to see girls jumping on some other girl's throat only because of that. Remember how Shinoa was about her big sister. (Krul and Asura get surrounded by there aura of death, while Shinoa draws her scythe.) Or Blanc whenever Vert brings that topic up. (Meanwhile a certain CPU in Lowee gets the sudden urge to kill something)**

 **Neptune: Yeah...uh...(Looks unsure to warn him or not. The girls shook their heads as they got closer.)**

 **Deadpool: (Eating a chimichanga, while laying on the couch) Pfood pfhint bou.**

 **Don Orbit: First swallow, then talk Wade. And how are you here again?! I shot you into a black hole.**

 **Deadpool: (Swallows loudly) Bitch I'm Deadpool. I'm like this Schrödinger guy. And I said: 'Dude behind you.'**

 **Don Orbit: (Turns around, before paling) Oh...hello. (Krul cracks her knuckles, Asura summons a fan of swords and Shinoa's sycthe forms it's demon form) Uh...oh look at the time. I have to do some stuff, so bye. (tries to run off, but being stopped by Shinoa's scythe)**

 **Shinoa: (smiles innocently) You will go nowhere.**

 **Don Orbit: (jumps out the window and lands in the pile of pudding cups. Unharmed descends to the ground level.) Whew. Good thing those empty pudding cups slowed my fall down. Guess I have to thank Neptune for being such a slacker and buy her more pudding.**

 **Neptune: (off screen) Yay.**

 **(Suddenly a katana steps the ground in front of Don Orbit. Looking up was Asura with all swords pointed at him.)**

 **Don Orbit: Time to run away.**

 **Krul: GET BACK HERE! (swipes her hand at him, making the concrete of the street split apart)**

 **(Screen Pops up like after every Looney Tunes short film. Deadpool appeared in the middle.)**

 **Deadpool: That's it folks.**

 **Neptune: (squezzes herself in the circle next to Deadpool) Don't forget to come back for more. Nepu~**

 **(In the background Don Orbit screams in pain)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to know the new colleagues, welcome to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army

Through the empty streets of Tokyo's ruins drove an humvee. The loud noises coming from the armored vehicle's engine rang thorugh the empty streets and echoed even hundreds of meters further away from it's current position. the only things next to the humvee were the destroyed streets littered with boulders of concrete and what had fallen off the decaying buildings over the years and the old corpses of cars, the high vegetation, the broken street lamps, the empty buildings and whatever was hiding inside their shadows. A certain blonde british woman drove the vehicle frowning out of 2 reasons. One: The humvee was way too loud. It was a mircale that the vampires had not attacked them yet. The second reason why she frowned was on the back seats, glaring at her with not trusting glares. The only one so far who didn't showed much of aggression was the purple haired girl next to her, though she could sense her tension. At any moment she could draw her scythe and attack her. Not that she would die because of that, but she didn't want to ruin the new partnership immediately.

' _Why is this always so complicated?_ ' Seras thought as she resisted the urge roll her eyes.

'They are not trusting us yet. Kinda understandable when I look back to our old times.' Pip's voice rang through her head.

' _Yeah._ ' Seras replied as she turned her attention to Shinoa. "So Shinoa, was it? How's your boyfriend?" Seras asked. Shinoa's face immediately turned several shades of red deeper as she waved her hands wildly around.

"W-what? I don't have a boyfriend." Shinoa said as she looked with one eye over to Mitsuba who also blushed, but glared at the two women in front of her.

"Yeah right~" Seras teased as she saw Mitsuba's and Shinoa's reactions, making their faces glow like a piece of hot metal. "But I gave that friend of yours quite the beating back then. I hope I didn't broke something important." Seras said.

"He has not woken up yet." Kimizuchi said glaring daggers at Seras.

"Uh... We don't know if it is because of you or rather what happened back there. But shouldn't we focus on our mission?" said .

"Right." Seras said. "Guren said that somewhere out here is a vampire hideout and we are to exterminate every single one of them. Should be a bit difficult though. We are sitting in this car like ducks. Also the hideout's location is unknown until now. Meaning we got to find it first." She said, never taking her eyes from the surrounding area.

"Isn't that the reason we had to bring you along with us?" Kimizuchi said. Seras turned to the boy for a moment before looking back at the road.

"I'm barely more firepower for you guys. Also this mission sounds like a really bad joke to me. I don't like this one bit." Seras said as she saw silhouttes were jumping from roof to roof.

"What do you meEEAANNN!?" Shinoa exclaimed as she was throwin into Seras' direction as the woman pulled the car over dodging a rocket. The explosive shell exploded only a few meters away from the car, shaking it around, but didn't flip it over. Luckily Shinoa wore a seat belt otherwise her head would now be again in Seras assets.

"Guess they found us now." Seras said as she drove further down the road. While dodging the incoming rockets the vampires began chasing them on foot. "Hey can you shoot those guys while I'm driving?" Seras asked. The brunnete boy looked at his teammates as Shinoa nodded. Seras pulled down the window at his side as he got his bow out and took aim at the incoming vampires. It wasn't easy though. The road was not as plain as it used to be. As he shot two arrows missed their targets, but one hit home, decapitating one vampire and making it fall appart into ashes. However as soon as the first fell another took it's place and fired another rocket, which was dodged by the car pulling over again.

"It doesn't work!" said Yoichi slightly panicking.

"Calm down boy. Clear your mind, keep your target in vision and then shoot it." Seras said in a suprisingly comforting tone. Yoichi nodded before taking a deep breath. He leaqned out the car again and immediately noticed the changes. He was much calmer and concentraded. He didn't felt the shaking of the car on the rocky ground anymore or the wind blowing against his head. He simply drew the arrows and fired. Like streks of light they flew through the air and impaled the vampires through the chest and head, killing them.

"Good shot boy." Seras sad as she began to slow down. As the car finally came to an halt all People came out immediately. Seras took out her cannon as well as the 5 of them looked around. The ruins didn't made it easier because it always looked the same. However there was an overgrown sight with the inscription of an Underground parking lot.

"You think this is it?" Seras asked Shinoa as she looked at the sight.

"Could be. Vampires normally don't like going ut in the sun light." Shinoa said as she looked at Seras for a Moment. "Is it uncomfortable for you to do that as a vampire?" Seras shrugged as she sighed.

"I thought I already explained that." Seras said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Seras sat on a chair while the entire Shinoa Squad had their weapons drawn and was ready to strike. Seras sweatdropped at this as did Pip inside her mind and every horsemen of the apocalypse she had devoured._

 _"So uh... no introductions then, huh?" She said._

 _"Why are you here?" Shinoa asked._

 _"Killing vampires, meeting new people, maybe learning a bit about japanese culture. You know the usual." Seras said._

 _"Why would we trust a damn vampire like you?" Kimizuchi said as he held his swords tightly in his hands._

 _"You don't need to trust me. I'm just older, faster and way more experienced in killing vampires than you are all together. But first I'd like to introduce myself." Seras stood up for that. "My name is Seras Victoria. I'm part of the Hellsing organisation."_

 _"Hellsing?" Shinoa and Mistuba asked in unison._

 _"Uh..what's that?" Yoichi asked, still aiming his bow and arrow at the vampire in front of him._

 _"You don't know? The Hellsing Organisation is one of the oldest vampire hunting group that exists. However they only operated in the UK, what begs the question why you are here." Shinoa asked._

 _"Simple Shinoa was it? Because I heard humans actually are fighting back here and some kind of queen of all vampires around the globe runs around here. So I went here to see what is true about it and what is not. So far most seems to be true."_

 _"Why helping us when you could simply have stayed in the UK to take care of things there?" Shinoa said. Seas shrugged._

 _"Because after exterminating them over there was fun and stuff, but you know when there is no one there anymore you got nothing to do, but to take care of children and help with construction work."_

 _"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that the UK is no longer inhabitated by vampires?" Mitsuba asked._

 _"Yup. Took us a few years but every single one of those guys is dead now. Sure they tried to come over from the continent, but nothing a good old anti air cannon of a battlecruiser cannot solve." Seras said._

 _"How come then that we heard nothing of you guys so far then. Didn't you try to make contact with other people?" Yoichi asked._

 _"Well not really." Seras said rubbing the back of her neck. "Becoming loud in a jungle in which most likely every creature tries to kill you isn't a good idea. If we had done that all vampires would have attacked at once. The UK might be a fortress as being an island, however it's still just a small patch of land in the vast ocean."_

 _"Makes sense." Shinoa said putting her hand to her chin as she thought about it.  
_

 _"Oi you cannot be serious Shinoa!" Kimizuchi said. "She could simply have allied with the other vampires and lived with no problems. She could make up this whole..." the redhaired Boy was stopped as Seras suddenly stood next to him._

 _"In the 58 years of my life I've been called a lot of things. monster, leech, blood sucker, unholy parasite, but I still take it very bad when someone says that I'm a liar." Seras said in a dangerous tone. The boy whipped around as he tried to slash at her, but Seras caught the boy's wrists and drew him closer to her. "So don't you ever consider again that I'm siding with some kind of arrogant leeches that harm children, tear them away from their families and hold them like cattle to satisfy their own thrist of blood. Did I made myself clear?" Seras said with a voice full of venom as her grip started to crush the boy's wrists, before letting go. The rehaired boy fell on his rump and back as the draculina looked down at him. She turned around and looked at Guren who had arrived earlier in the room. "So did you come up with something?"_

 _"Indeed." Guren said. "Shinoa, the following will be your next mission..." the young man said in a serious voice._

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

"No you seemed to have forgotten about that as you were holding hands with Shiho." Shinoa said with a teasing tone. The redhaired Boy stiffed up at that while Seras patted her head.

"I think I like you Shinoa." she said with a smile. "But first let's finish this job." With that the group started walking down the street as all 4 humans were looking around for any traces of vampires, while Seras could tell already that nothing was here. Her senses were keener than those of a hunting dog and she was pretty sure that there was no living creature that could best her in such things afer her experiences in this job. However, currently she was also slightly unfocused as she looked at the teenagers around her. All of them had seen horrible things and had grown up in this twisted world. She hated it though she admired their determination to go on like they were right now. It was something else when you are an immortal undead instead of a normal human being. You knew that you would survive, but these kids were part of a war, which they might not even win by surviving it.

"Still, we have to find the hideout of those bloodsuckers." Shiho said, completely ignoring Seras in that Moment.

"Well we have encountered a few already so they should be close by." Shonoa said.

"What if it was just a scouting party to look for food?" Mistuba asked.

"Scouting parties don't have rocket launchers and fire at armored vehicles. They split up and provide the base with information while monitoring the opponent's movements." Seras said as the group arrived at a crossway. Seras walked forward at first and looked around as she noticed the larger decayed buildings. At the end of the street was a large, more or less still intact skyscraper. Seras could smell blood from that building. As she looked up the skyscraper where the smell of blood was coming from as she saw a flicker of light on the rooftop.

"And what makes you an exper..."

"Everyone! DOWN!" Seras exclaimed while she grabbed Shiho and threw him to the ground behind the corner as the other 3 were still behind the Building. In the next moment a gunshot rang through the air. Blood stained the road as the teens could only watch in shock as Seras' shoulder was pierced by a bullet. Gritting her teeth in anger and frustration, which were more directed at herself for letting her guard down, she took aim with her weapon and fired. A loud explosion happened on the rooftop of the old building as she got behind the corner. "You okay?" She asked the teens as their eyes were glued on her bleeding shoulder.

"We're fine, but what about you?" Yoichi asked. Seras huffled as she put the hand off her shoulder revealing the hole in it. Then however the flesh simply sealed the wound like it never happened and the skin reabsorbed the lost blood.

"Don't worry about me. I've killed a fair share of vampires already before you were even born. And those were way stronger than these posers." Seras said as she looked around the corner. The roof was still covered in smoke as the dust had yet to settle down. However out of the entrance of the building came white robed figures like ants out of their hive when someone stepped on it. "Okay, we cannot go through the front into that building, so we need to find a way around the main road. Any suggestions?" Seras asked as she looked at Shinoa.

"Well yes. We simply go around the other buildings and use the sideroads and alleys to get close to the building." Shinoa said. "Mistuba and I go ahead. Shiho, Yoichi and Seras, you follow and cover our sides and backs. Let's go." Shinoa said as the group set into motion.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the JIDA's HQ_

Yuichiro was laying unconscious on his bed as he breathed steadily as his mind was still submerged in a deep nothingness. At least that was all a certain vampire in the room could make out so far. Alucard simply stood there and looked at the Young man. He still could feel that...thing inside the teens body and soul, how it craved to come out and lay waste upon all life around it. It really reminded him of Anderson during their last fight.

Alucard chuckled at this. He honestly didn't knew what was more absurt right now. The fact that These two men were so alike in this topic or that he actually missed the times when Anderson just came to kill him in the name of his greatness also known as God. However his smile soon faded as his face became neutral again Perhaps it was a cruel and humorless joke from that being in Heaven that this boy was the one to wield his great-granddaughter to fight on humanities side, which ultimately lead to his other great-granddaughter Krul. He had no idea what to feel about the two of them as he simply had never associated himself with too many people. Seras was the closest to a daughter he had known so far. He still felt closer to her then to Asura, but there was of course a part of him that told him to keep all three of them safe. Most likely a remnant of his former human self.

Shaking his head at this thought he looked down at Yuu again. This would be a good opportunity to kill him. If he would go on a rampage again who knows what he would do then. Sure Seras could stop this mad beast inside him and so could he, but that would do no good to their goal.

Yes. That was still their goal. To find the ones that made the world what it was now and cleanse Earth from their existence. Integra's last order still haunted him and he knew Seras was in the same state of mind. His fledgling might also want to bring humanity back to the top of the food chain like he himself wanted, probably even more, but in the end their orders were absolute and even when freed something inside Alucard still made clear that he had to fulfill this last order. Perhaps it was a remnant of humanity in this age-old monster that was doomed to wander the world until the end of time. Perhaps it was the former honor of Vlad Tepes that made him unable to back down or his loyalty and friendship with Integra that told him that he owed Integra her last request.

Alucard grabbed his pistol Casull and simply pointed it against Yuu's head. For a second he simply stood there. The only thing that moved was Yuu's chest as he sucked in the cool air and the wind that kept blowing in the room through an half open window. Then Alucard put his gun away. A small smile formed on his face.

"How interesting. I'm curious how our first encounter will be, Yuichiro Hikayuka." He said as he turned around and disintegrated into a black and red fog.

Elsewhere in the building Asura felt how her ancestor left, however she couldn't do anything as she was still locked away and not supposed to move from her location. Sighing to herself the vampire woman through her nonexistent head back and looked around the storage she was kept in for now. It was dark and empty.

' _At least my space in the sword had something that this place hasn't. Unlimited space._ ' She thought, mentally groaning. She tried to close her eyes and sleep, before remembering something else that Seras and Alucard had told her. Without a coffin with some soil from her home land she would have no place to rest. If Asura would be allowed to materialise her arms she would be throwing them up now in frustration. But she wasn't because if someone would come inside and suddenly see the bluenette vampire or if the room was observed with camera. which Asura didn't rule out, hell would be unleashed in the JIDA HQ once more. And since her true vampire abilities had yet to fully evolve she would be like a target for shooting practice for the more powerful members of the JIDA. ' _Seras you better come back quickly. It's boring here._ ' She thought pouting. Sighing mentally she turned her mind to more pleasant thoughts and memories. Like when she spent time with her sisters. Asura hoped she was alright.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Tokyo_

In front of the tall skyscraper, that Seras had shot before a large group of vampires was gathered to defend the entrance from the JIDA's forces. However little did they knew that just behind a corner of a nearby building Shinoa and her group was waiting as Seras was sucking informations about them out of the blood stream of another vampire, that was unfortunate enough to die at last of it's group. For Yoichi and Mitsuba it was quite a disturbing sight to see how Seras plunged her teeth into another vampire, making blood splatter across the ground as her she didn't just sed her canines, but her entire jaws to bite. The vampire wriggled like a fish out of water, gasping in pain and tried to pry Seras off, but was ultimately devoured as the corpse disintegrated into ashes.

"Alright. Their 'livestock'" Seras spoke the last word with an almost deadly amount of disgust. "is kept on the higher floors. There are no nobles in there but stronger than average vampires are in there as well. Meaning we have to bust into this building as fast as we can." Seras said.

"Sounds nice, but we have to get past of those first." Mistuba said as she looked at the corner. Seras waved her off.

"That isn't a problem. A problem is that stupid sniper I didn't get with the first shot." Seras said, before looking at Yoichi. "Yoichi was it?" She adressed the shy boy, who nodded. "I need you to take care of that guy for me." She said.

"Wha- but-" Yoichi tried to argue, but was cut off by the blonde vampire.

"My cannons blow up a lot, but in this tight place I can only shoot the vampires on the ground. You have to take care of the sniper in the building. After the first shot he must have fled on the lower floors. Also my explosives might hurt the humans inside. We need something that isn't as less destructive." Seras pointed out. Yoichi seemed to shiver slightly.

"But what if I-" Yoichi tried to object, but he was cut off by the british woman.

"Don't think about what can happen. Think about your goal and your target. And look you took out those guards earlier. I know you can do that as well." Seras said giving Yoichi a thumps up. The brunette boy looked at her for a second, wondering how she could have so much confidence in him, before his face became serious and he nodded.

"Alright." He said as Seras picked up her weapon as it leaned against a wall. Shinoa and the others were rather impressed.

' _To think that he needed so long to come out of himself and now just blindly trusts this vampire. Well she is a charismatic person._ ' Shinoa thought. "Alright then on my sign." Shinoa said as both gunners were at the corner ready to shoot. A tense filled second passed as Shinoa gave the order. "Go."

Seras jumped out first of their hiding spot and pointed her cannon at the vampires in front of her. With her superior strength she simply jumped on the middle of the street leaving her wide open as she pulled the trigger of her gun. Rounds of armor breaking ammonations simply shreddered the vampires into bits, before exploding. The vampiric sniper got his own gun ready as he looked down at Seras to shoot her.

However before it could pull the trigger of it's gun a green and black arrow embed itself inside his head, ending it'slife before it could even understand what had happened.

"I got him!" Yoichi shouted over the sound of Seras' gun.

"Alright go!" Shinoa said as she and her companions rushed towards the entrance as Seras followed them and got their backs. Inside the building more vampires had been stationated as the JIDA force had to switch into close combat. Shinoa's scythe mowed down the vampires next to Mistuba's axe. Shiho with his swords had to put more technic into his movements as he was more vunerable than his female colleagues. The fight was quickly over with Yoichi providing assitance. Suprising the Teens Seras had not fought as she simply stood there and observed them. Ignoring it for now the Teens moved upwards, however Shiho was not trusting Seras even a bit.

The further they ascended the more desperate the Vampires became as they fled into the higher Floors. In the end the members of the JIDA and Seras were Standing in ront of a door.

"Are you sure that's the room?" Shinoa asked.

"Yeah this is it. Now let's get this over with." Seras said before kicking the door down. Immediately she spotted several children that looked terrified at the newcomers as they were put together at one side of the room, however several of them had belt with explosives around their waists.

"This was a trap all along." Kimizuchi said.

"How observant you lowly human." A voice rang through the air as from above a vampire with a remote control in his hand looked down at the JIDA members and Seras. Alongside him were multiple other vampires that jumped down and surrounded the group.

"Any suggestions Shinoa?" Kimizuchi asked.

"Not really. Given the amount of explosives we will probably get torn apart by the Explosion." She said. "Also if we back down we would be endangered by the vampires since they would have the high ground." Shinoa said. The vampires wore sadistic smiles as they closed in until Seras put her cannon down and let it fall to the ground. That confused the vampires at first.

"What's the matter? Did you gave up traitor?" The vampire with the remote control asked. However only one moment later Seras suddenly stood behind him and impaled him through the chest with her Hand while snatching the remote control out of his hand. The vampire gasped and shouted in pain, but nothing helped as Seras hand held the vampire's beating heart in her Hand, while crushing the remote control in her fingers.

"Do you honestly think this is funny?" Seras asked darkly as she crushed the heart in her hand, making the vampire disintegrate into ashes. She looked at the other vampires with her glowing red eyes that even managed to frighten the members of the JIDA. "Do you think it's funny to use children as meat shields? To step on those that cannot protect themselves and crush all they are?" She continued as she shot the vampires a look that could kill. At this the JIDA napped out of their stupor and attacked the distracted vampires. A few of them actually managed to block the incoming blows, while a few of them fell. However the fight was quickly over as Seras shadow elongated itself and formed spiky Whips that impaled the vampires through their heads and necks, before tearing them apart as they still lived. Afterwards the floor was covered in blood, ashes and whatever had remained of the vampire's clothes.

Shinoa and her squad looked at the british woman with a mix of awe and terror as they were totally dumbstruck. Seras however just stood ther and smiled at them as she seemed to absorb the blood through her boots.

"Alright then. I guess mission accomplished for us." She said with a smile.

* * *

 _Later_

The group had looked through the building after Seras took off the explosives from the children. In the cellar they had found multiple machines to extract blood as well as the almost mummified corpses of children that had died due blood loss. The squad of the JIDA cold see how Seras clenched her fists and teeth so hard that a human's teeth would simply break apart at this scenery. After that they were leaving the building as they noticed Guren and his squad standing in front of it with another humvee.

"Good Job Shinoa. And you as well Seras." Guren said. Seras narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't remember that any of us had a communicator to tell you that we have succeeded. So you must have known not only where the vampires were but also how long we most likely would have needed to defeat them. With other words this was nothing, but a test." She said, making Yoichi gasp as the only one of the group.

"You're right. And you passed it. We had our eyes on this hideout before the assault on Shinjuku, but the attack had left many of our forces in recovery and then you showed up." Guren said. Seras said nothing as she simply looked at him. Shinoa immediately spoke up at this, knowing that Seras most likely would punch Guren for waiting so long since now multiple children had died because of this.

"Anyway Guren, now that Seras can be trusted shouldn't we get back to our base?" Shinoa asked, but Seras looked at her.

"What about the children?" She asked.

"We have already told a team to transport them to a safe area, where they will be supplied with Food and a place to sleep." Guren replied. Seras kept her eye contact with Guren for a moment before looking away.

"Fine then. Let's get back to the base then. It's getting dark." She said as she walked past the Guren squad. Shinoa mentioned her squad to follow her. Guren and his team looked after the 5 of them until they were gone. After that Guren released a sigh.

"This woman is dangerous." He sighed.

"You can say that twice." Mito said. "She might be trustworthy, but she remains a vampire."

"That's not what I mean." Guren said. "She isn't stupid and has a lot of skills. If she would want to she could kill all of us in a blink of an eye." He admitted.

"True. We shouldn't take her help for granted though." Shigure said. Guren nodded.

"Which is why we are careful around her. Though I don't ge why she's so fixed on the children all the time." Guren said.

"Probably maternal instinct. Of all vampires I've seen so far she is more humane than anyone else." said before grinning. "Do you think she's like one in bed as well?"

"Pervert." Came the deapanned reply from all female members of the Guren Squad and a facepalm from Guren.

In the meantime, Seras was driving the humvee back to the base. The teens were sitting in silence, but still were awake though they all were exhausted bith mentally and physically. In that moment Shiho spoke up.

"Ano Seras-san..." He began, making the Vampire look in the mirror in front of her.

"Yeah?" Shiho swallowed the lump in his throat before replying.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." He bit out.

"Did Shiho just apologize? Are you sick?" Shinoa asked teasing, but was cut short as Seras choped her on her head.

"Apology accepted." She said. "It's only natural to not immediately trust everyone new in a squad. I had to work with that as well when I was still a police officer." She said. "You are unsure if you can trust that person and cannot predict how they will work. It's just normal so don't worry about it." Seras said, while she kept driving down the road with full Speed.

"Seras-san?" Mistuba asked. "Why are you so fixed on these children?" Seras remained silent at this as she only looked back once at Mitsuba. "I mean our mission was to exterminate the vampires, but when you saw these children you seemed to be more concerned about them then killing these vampires." She pointed out. Seras didn't looked back at Mistuba at this Point as she kept driving.

"That is something personal. I'd like to ask you to not ask anymore about this topic." She said. "I may no longer be human, but there are things that you really shouldn't ask me unless I feel like talking about it." She continued. "But you were not wrong. I did want to save these children. And I accomplished that by tearing these pathtetic insects into ribbons. That's my job after all."

There was again an uncomfortable silence in the car as the group now drove back to the JIDA's HQ.

* * *

 _Later_

"Haaaaaa~ It's been so long~" Seras sighed as she put her clothes back on after a long and hot shower.

'You sure are wasting a lot of water Seras.' Pip sweatdropped inside her mind as Seras could feel that every other soul inside of her was agreeing with the french man. (Yes the horsemen of the apocalypse which she had absorbed somehow became somewhat sentient and nodded along the vampires)

"Maybe, but it has really been a long time since I had a really nice shower like this." Seras replied. She walked out the bathroom were Shinoa and the rest of the squad, who had already finished showering. Seras however couldn't find the archer of the group.

"You took pretty long." Shinoa pointed out, but she didn't sound irritated at all.

"Yeah sorry." Seras said as she smiled sheepish. "Say where's Yoichi? Did he already went home?" She asked.

"No. He always visits Yuu-san and waits for him to wake up." Shinoa said as a sad look appeared on the squad members' faces. Seras nodded.

"I see." Seras said. "Well, Shinoa and I have to talk with Guren about the mission and the further work around here. I'll be off then. See you guys later." Seras said as she walked down the hallway towards Guren's office followed by Shinoa. The members of the JIDA that the two women came across looked rather uncomfortable or downright wary as they narrowed their eyes at the vampire. Seras couldn't really care less about what these people thought of her. It was understandable for her to be honest. She was basically humanity's natural predator and she alone had managed to break in the probably most secured fortress of human resistance without even getting hurt in the process. Most likely the soldiers had gotten orders to observe her and report whatever she would be doing. That thought made her think about the showers and the possibility of cameras being installed in them for some pervert's pleasure. The train of thought didn't went unnoticed as Pip blew smoke from his cigarette and the many horsemen of the apocalypse she had eaten during the past 8 years hissed and growled at the slight rage of their host.

She supressed the anger of her familiars as she looked at Shinoa, who only looked back with her usual fake smile. Seras knew this face. Someone who was so sad inside that they most likely would have to cry their eyes out of their skull for day, but chose to hide behind a smile and joke that would almost be disgusting to oneself. She had spent a short time of her life in this state after she had come to accept her parent's death.

„So Shinoa..." Seras began as she put her arms behind her head. „How are things on your end?" She asked.

„I beg your pardon?" Shinoa asked. Seras hung her head slightly disappointed as her arms hung low as well.

„I guess I really am not someone to start the small talk here, now am I?" The vampire asked.

„Well~ could also be because of...you know..." Shinoa said with her smile.

„Yeah. You're probably right. So anything you would like to talk about?"

„Mhhmm~ I don't know right now to honest~" Shinoa said.

„Oh come on. There has to be something we could talk about. But I guess things are not the same anymore from when I grew up." Seras said. „But let's give it a shot. How about we talk about...boys?"

„You really want to have a girl talk right now?" Shinoa said tilting her head sideways.

„Hey I couldn't find anything better here." Seras said before a catty smile crept on her face. „Also I know that you and Mitsuba like Yuichiro. And not in the like-as-a-really-good-friend-way." Seras said as her smile grew wider seeing Shinoa blush and turning away. „Oh did I hit the nail on the head?" Seras said.

„O-Oh please. You haven't seen how Yuu-chan is normally. He's an idiot among idiots." Shinoa said waving Seras' claims away.

„Yeah, but it's mostly the clueless idiots girls fall to, isn't it?" Seras asked, making Shinoa's blush intensify.

„I really regret having this talk right now." Shinoa said quitely. She suddenly felt how Seras laid an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to her, making her face press against her chest above her cleavage.

„Oh come. I'm just messing with you. Though you might want to speed things up as Mitsuba is a bit further than you are." Seras said.

„Further? How is Mi-chan further than I am?" Shinoa said trying to break free from the vampire, but the physical strength of the vampire was far greater than that of a teenage girl.

„Well I can tell you haven't reached 'that' stage of your growth yet, but don't worry. I wasn't much bigger when I was in your age." Seras said as Shinoa knew exactly what the vampire meant. Her face went cherry red at this. „Mistuba however is already a nice attractive girl, though her tsundere attitude is probably driving the men away." Seras said.

„Well and her family." Shinoa said. Seras gave her a confused look as Shinoa sighed. „Mistuba is part of the Sangu family, a very powerful family with a lot of influence within the JIDA." The lavender-haired girl said.

„You seriously use this completely outdated system of families and clans? What's next? Political marriages?" Seras asked sarcastically as she spread her arms like she wanted to throw something in high the air. She released Shinoa in the process from her grip, who then skipped a bit more energetic in front of her, but also partly because she didn't want to lose balance and fall on the ground.

"You see, because of the low birthrates of humanity we actually legitimated for teenagers around my age to marry and you know~" She said with a suggestive grin. Seras felt her own cheeks heat up a little by the thought of Mistuba and Shinoa actually having children with someone who was around their age. Of course the berserker she had fought a week earlier crossed her mind immediately, but that just felt horribly wrong in so many ways. Shinoa giggled a little at Seras expression, before she noticed that Seras ruffled her hair.

"Well I'm sure you will find someone who will take care and responcibility for you." Seras said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Shinoa pouted at the last part. Seras chuckled lightly at this.

"Who knows? Though I'm sure about one thing. You and Mi-chan probably would be a nice moms." Seras said as Shinoa blushed brightly at this, before smiling warmly.

"So what about you?" The lavender haired girl asked.

"Me?" Seras asked confused.

"Well you cannot tell me that in your many years there wasn't a single boyfriend." Shinoa said in a teasing tone.

'May I introduce myself?' Pip asked.

' _No._ ' Seras replied to Pip's request. "There was someone I held close. But life can be really unfair from time to time." Seras said with a sad smile on her face. Shinoa looked like she had just kicked a puppy as she knew that she had hit something she wasn't supposed to. "Also we vampires cannot reproduce like you can. We are basically undead. The only way for us to raise our numbers is by changing other people into vampires."

"So you never do 'that'?" Shinoa asked with lewd smile. Seras flicked Shinoa with human strength against her forehead at this.

"You know I don't identify myself with the vampires around the world, but from what I've learned from my years hunting them down I can tell you that some of them need to relieve some tension once in a while. One way or another." Seras said. Shinoa and Seras smiled at one another as they chuckled at this. Yes this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

However, their smiles didn't last long as Seras and Shinoa stood already in front of Guren's office. Their faces now bore stoic expressions as Shinoa knocked the door twice, before opening it. In the room were not only Guren and his squad, but also Shinya Hiragi, who had been hypnotized by Seras when she broke into the headquarters, and two unfamiliar faces. One was a man with short black hair and an uniform decorated with a lot of golden ornaments, indicating a high rank within the JIDA. He was slightly taller than Guren and his shoulders were broader. Around him seemed to circulate an air of authority. The one next to him was a woman with blonde hair that was combed into a single pony tail that currently laid on her shoulder. Seras immediately saw the resemblance to Mistuba when she looked at the woman, however she didn't looked directly at them or shifted her eyes from one of them to the other. She had learned to conceal her intetnions perfectly, what was quite easy since her mentality had changed since she had become a vampire. Shinoa and Seras walked calmly over to Guren's desk before stopping in front of it.

"Guren, here's the report of our last mission." Shinoa said as she laid the envelope on his desk.

"Very well Shinoa. You are dismissed. Seras, there are a few people that would like to have a word with you." Guren said as she looked to the other blackhaired man in the room. Shinoa nodded and left the room, but not without giving Seras a last glance before the door closed behind her. The draculina had noticed the look of course.

It was one that indicated fear and worry. Seras found that cute. A girl like Shinoa, who was trained since probably her childhood -scratch that she was still a child- to fight monsters, worrying about her, a monster that abandoned her own humanity, instead of fearing her.

Seras then shifted her attention to Guren.

"So may I ask what you want to talk about Guren?" Seras asked with a smile on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Well I guess I've to congratulate you for the success of your first mission. We were kind of worried that you might just eat one or two of your teammates and dispose the others." Guren said. "However that was obviously not the case. Now then, I guess I can welcome you now officially to teh Japanese Imperial Demon Army." Guren said. Seras bowed at this.

"Thanks sir. I'll do my best." She said. "So anythingelse you want to bring up. Or perhaps these two?" Seras said looking at the two unknown people. As she looked at them the woman looked ready to attack Seras, while the man seized her with his eyes. It was as if he was trying to figure her out, what was downright annoying for the draculina. She was used to when men were trying to undress her with their eyes before the apocalypse, but this was just annoying. After a moment the man stepped forward.

"My name is Kureto Hiragi, Lieutenant General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army." The man said, before gesturing at his companion. "This Colonel Aoi Sangu. We are here to ask you a couple of questions about you." Kureto said. He was only slightly taller than Seras, but it was like due his appearance that he looked very intimidating to those he spoke to. Seras however had faced bigger persons and egos before.

"Alright then." Seras said. "What would you like to know?"

"I'll be blunt at this. What are your intentions here, vampire?" Kureto asked. Seras narrowed her eyes at the man as he didn't even seemed to bother to call her by her name.

"I already told Guren and his friends here why I'm here. And that is to take care of the vermin that is running rampant on the world. And just that you know it I have a name. I'm Seras Victoria, member of the Hellsing Organisation. And I've been doing this job long before you were even born." The british woman said as she released more killing intent. Kureto at this point started to sweat bullets as he found himself overwhelmed by the vampire in front of him. The aura she emitted was simply suffocating. Inside the back of his mind he swore he heard Raimeiki laughing at him. Seras then calmed herself down and looked at the man. "Anything else you would like to ask your senpai?"

"I... beg your pardon?" Kureto said.

"Well, my insight in the japanese culture isn't perfect and all, but from what I read you call a person that does a job longer than yourself your senpai. Technically that means that I'm everyone's senpai in this room since I have way more experience when it comes to pulling out weeds." Seras said. There was an odd silence in the air, before Seras chuckled. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to call me senpai or anything, but I won't let it just stand when you call me names." Seras said.

"You call over vampires vermin but you are one yourself. Even more paradox is the fact that you work for an organization that exterminates vampires. Mind telling us how you became a member of Hellsing?" Shinya asked. Seras sighed as she grabbed herself a chair and sat down.

"Alright, this is actually not such a long story, but I'll try to be a bit accurate." Seras said. "As you know I was 19 when I was turned into a vampire. I was a police officer back then. One night we got the order to investigate the sudden disappearance of an entire town's population. As it turned out a vampire had disguised as a priest and slaughtered the entire town and turned them into ghouls." Seras said as Kureto butted in.

"And what are these so called ghouls if I may ask?" The man said.

"They are flesh eating, undead servants of a vampire. They are basically zombies and have only limited intelligence, however they are harder to kill than humans and they are physically stronger. It's not uncommon for vampires to amass a large group of ghouls around itself like an undead army to do it's heavy lifting." Seras said.

"Then how come we have never encountered such ghouls?" Guren asked.

"A valid question. The answer is that despite the fact that the vampires outside and myself are indeed vampires, those outside are a different group of vampires. In all my years as a vermin exterminator I never encountered them, which must have something to do with them hiding Underground. Basically they could be a subspecies of vampires. Normally when a vampire of my kind drinks a human's blood the victim get's turned into a ghoul when the conditions are met." Seras said. A shiver ran down every human's spine at Seras rather carefree explanation.

"So... if you would drink from one of us right now, we would be turned into ghouls?" Shigure asked.

"Not essencially. But we are getting off track here. My entire unit was killed in front of me and turned into ghouls as they tried to kill me as well. I ran to try and get help, but I encountered the priest alone. But before I could have been killed, a member of the Hellsing Organisation showed up. He killed the ghouls one after another and tried to kill the Vampire, who used me as a living shield. He shot right through my lungs and into the heart of the priest." Seras paused. "At this point I had to make a decision. Either to die there or to live. So he turned me into a vampire as well. Since his master was the head of the Hellsing Organisation I had to work for them anyway. From that moment on I've worked for Hellsing." Seras finished. The humans paused for a Moment to think about what Seras had told them.

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation." Guren said.

"It's no big deal really." Seras said. "Anything else?"

"Well you mentioned that there are conditions to become a ghoul. What would be those?" Kureto asked. Seras sighed as she opened the upper button of her blouse, making two certain men blush as they were turning away, while one of them was looking really closely.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Guren yelled out of embarrassment.

"Just look." Seras said as the men looked at her. She had tilted her head and pointed at two holes in her neck. They knew immediately what those were. Bite marks. "You see the conditions to become a ghoul are the opposite to become a vampire so I'll explain it. One condition is that the Vampire has to want to turn you into a ghoul. If it simply wants to swallow your soul there won't be anything left of your body, but a drained corpse. Second, in order to become a vampire the human has to have the opposite gender than the vampire. It's simply how it is." Seras said.

"So you could turn one of the men in the room into a vampire?" Shinya said. Seras shook her head.

"Well..." She said. ' _I think I've told them enough. I don't need to tell them that the human has to be a virgin. At least not right now._ ' Seras thought. "Basically yes. But why would you want to become a monster that normally parents told their children in horror stories? Or is it because of me?" She said teasing. At this everyone in the room blinked owlish at her, before some people blushed at this as Seras donned a catty smile on her face. "Oh~ So many at once..." She said on a cooeing tones that only made the blushes intensify.

"Please stop behaving like Shinoa." Guren and Kureto said in unison.

"No please don't stop." Shinya said as he took pictures of Guren and Shinya, who shot their friend/brother death glares.

"Fine by me. Well, if that was everything I'll be off then. It's getting late." Seras said, ignoring Shinya's request, before standing up and leaving the room. "Bye." She said as she vanished behind the door. There was a moment of silence at this point as the JIDA members tried to comprehend what they had heard.

"What just happened?" Guren asked.

"You got flustered." Shinya said playfully. Kureto meanwhile made a mental note to get rid off Shinya with his cursed gear.

'Oh the burns. Hurts to be flustered only to be shot down, huh Guren?" Guren's demon Mahiru said, donning with a teasing grin on her face. If she would have a physical body she probably would jump at Seras throat at this, but fate could be unfair. Meanwhile she pondered what this vampire could have done to make Asura reappear. The bluenette wasn't very talkactive with her for her own reasons. That however made it more amusing for Mahiru to tease her.

Yes it had it's own unique perks to be a demon. Especially those that most people didn't thought about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Alucard was doing one of his almost daily walks at night time as he registered an abnormal energy lingering within the woods he was walking in. Coming to investigate the case the No Life King simply walked through the night, without making a sound like an owl. It was as if he was a shadow, gliding through the cold midnight air.

However of all sudden the foul stench of death entered the vampire's nose, making him wonder what could have died all the way out here. After wandering a little the sounds of tearing flesh, loud munching and other very disgusting sounds of eating. Coming closer Alucard arrived at what seemed to be a unorganised group of savage monsters, that currentyl was tearing into the bodies of two deers and a boar. One corpse for each of the hideous monsters. They were tall and muscular enough to give a body builder a run for his/her money. Sharp fangs filled their mouths while curved horns produced out the skull. A long mane of hair trailed down their heads to their shoulders. Red eyes glowed in the darkness as they were busy to focus on the meal. Alucard never had been someone for foreign religions and folklore so he had no idea what these creatures were. He only knew a few things about them right now.

1 – They were ugly and stunk like skunks.

2 – They were some kind of supernatural beings.

3 – They were a threat to mankind.

That was all the No Life King needed to know as he teleported right behind one of the creatures and slashed it's head off. The sound of their comrade being slain made the other two look at the attacker with snarls, but Alucard simply shot the further one in the head, making blood and gore fly. The last creature stormed towards the vampire and swung it's massive arms with clawed hands at him, but Alucard easily sidestepped the attack, before grabbing the appendage and ripping it right out it's socket. The creature howled in pain as it held it's bleeding arm. Strangely enough it was black like ink and had a foul smell. Alucard could wonder about the details later as he kicked the creature in the knee, making the leg break as he sunk his teeth into the creature's throat. Almost suprisingly it didn't taste too bad as he devoured the things soul. The empty shell fell on the ground before being absorbed into the vampire's body along it's two colleagues.

"Now that was something new. Perhaps there will be something more interesting in this country." Alucard mused as he walked off, while dozens of eyes hidden in the woods looked at the vampire.

* * *

 _Later_

Seras was walking towards the hospital wing mentally laughing at the faces of the members from earlier.

'Did you really had to be like that descriptive?' Pip asked from her mind.

' _Well they asked for it. Also master and I are so far the only vampires who these rules apply to._ ' Seras replied.

'Well you two and Asura. Speaking of which what is she doing now?' Pip asked.

' _Good question._ ' Seras said as she established a mental link to her subordinate. ' _Hey Asura-chan how are you doing?_ ' She asked.

"I'm bored." Asura replied in whiny tone. Seras could really picture her leaning on a table like in school and half asleep. The thought of her wearing a school uniform was actually not so bad. Perhaps Seras could dress her up later. "I've been in this stupid storage room for hours. It's boring in here." She said.

' _I see. Well don't worry. I'm sure your partner will soon be able to wield you again._ ' Seras said.

"He better." Asura replied. Both vampires remained silent for a Moment as Asura decided to break it. "Anything on your end?"

' _Just killing vampires like usual. Nothing exciting._ ' Seras said.

"You know, I don't get it." Asura said. "I don't get why you and grandpa are working for the sake of mankind. They are just cattle aren't they?" Seras stopped at this as she sighed and leaned against the wall of the corridor.

' _You do remember what it was like to be human. Isn't there anything you miss about it?_ ' Seras asked. ' _Like feeling the warm rays of the sun on your Skin? Or taking a nap? Eating something that is not just blood?_ '

"I've long forgotten how this feels like." Asura replied. "I mainly focused on keeping Krul safe. I didn't care for the high standard that we lived in. All I wanted was to keep her safe and see her smile." She said.

' _You really are an overprotective older sister, aren't you? Do you have a big sister complex?_ ' Seras asked.

"Comes from the vampire, who murders thousands of others and takes care of children." Asura shot back.

' _It's who I am. At least I'm not a sis-con~._ '

"Yeah. Speaking of blood I'm getting hungry." Asura said, ignoring Seras comment. Seras sighed.

' _I'll drop a package in the storage room later. For now we cannot risk having you drink directly from a person._ ' That confused Asura.

"What why?"

' _Think about it. When you would transform into a true vampire right into the JIDA's Headquarters it would immediately being noticed and you might end up in a sword again._ ' Seras said. ' _Then we had won nothing and you perhaps couldn't see Krul again._ ' Asura froze at this Point as she knew Seras was right about this. ' _Anyway what can you tell me about your friend Yuichiro?_ ' Seras asked.

"He's a naive moron with a complex for his friends." Asura replied annoyed. "It all goes back 4 years ago, when he and the children of his ophrange were trying to flee from one of the cities, but they were caught and all of them died save for Yuu. Well and Mikaela, who you met already." Asura said.

' _That blonde vampire?_ ' Seras asked

"Exactly." Asura said. "Since then he is almost terrified by the thought of losing someone Close to him. He'd go so far and throw himself into the crossfire just to Keep them safe. Yuu also sees his friends as his family, probably a reaction of the brutal slaughtering of his friends in front of him." Seras nodded at this. She could associate herself with that Feeling. "However I don't get one thing." Asura added, regaining Seras undivided attention. "The one who slaughtered his friends in front of him was that silver-haired vampire, who seems to be Mikaela's superior now. Or at least was for that mission." Asura mused.

' _Is that unusual?_ ' Seras asked.

"It is unusual at all for vampires to kill livestock..." Asura stopped as she felt a surge of anger coming from Seras, which was directly transmitted to her. "I mean humans in a city. Humans are very precious to us since we rely on them as our food scource. To kill humans even if drinking from them directly is forbidden and punished quite hard if my memories serve me right. Basically you could have been executed or worse. However this guy killed Yuu's entire family and yet he's still walking. To call this strange would be and understatement." Asura said.

' _Seems like your sister is getting rusty after all this time._ ' Seras said as she bit back the urge to rip this silver haired man into shreds. Asura only sighed.

"That's why you ususally leave buisness like that to the older sister." She said. "Have you heard anything from our master by the way?" She asked.

' _No not since we have departed, but knowing him we should leave it to him to contact us._ ' Seras frowned. ' _Oh well let's see how your friend is doing. And don't worry. I'm sure as soon as he's back on his feet you'll have the chance to go outside again._ ' She said.

"But I want to go outside alone. Now!" Asura said.

' _We just had this discussion. Also you are pretty much like an ordinary vampire right now. You cannot just go outside like it's nothing. Not to mention that you are hungry._ '

"Okay 'mom'." Asura then served the connection, leaving Seras alone again.

'She's quite impatient.' Pip commented. Seras got off the wall and continued Walking.

' _She's acting like a teenage girl which she probably is. She'll have to learn again how to control herself. Oh..._ ' Seras stopped as he saw Yoichi running through the hallway. Given how brightly he smiled something good must have happened. "Yoichi!" Seras called, making the boy stop as Seras teleported next to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. Yuichiro just woke up I'm telling the others right now." Yoichi said. Seras smiled down at the Boy.

"That's great. Well better introduce myself then." Yoichi's face fell at this as his Body tensed up. Seras noticed that of course. "You alright?"

"Well it's just..." Yoichi's voice trailed off halfway. Seras put a Hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I know what Yuichiro has been through. And trust me I've worked together with other Vampire hunters before. Though I had to knock some sense into them. I'm sure everything will be fine." Seras said. Yoichi calmed down a Little at this as he smiled.

"Thanks." And with that he bolted of to find the others.

"What a nice kid." Seras said shaking her head as she walked towards the room with Yuu inside. However as she arrived Mitsuba stood in the door, blocking the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mistuba asked. Seras who was taller than her walked behind her and looked inside the room to meet a certain green-eyed black-haired Boy, whose Hand was almost touching the side of Shinoa's neck, what made the Scene look quite romantic.

"Oh~ Are we interrupting something?~" Seras said teasingly, making Mistuba and Shinoa blush even harder than they had before, while Yuu was more or less paralyzed by the sudden appearance of the vampire woman.

"No! No! It was nothing like that! Yuu was checking on the bite mark on my neck." Shinoa said as she lifted her hair up, revealing two marks that looked like the bite of a snake, however Seras knew what those were. After all she was there when their squad was attacked.

"I-I see." Mistuba said as she looked away to hide her blush, what was kind of hard since her skin was ususally light in coloration and now it was cherry red.

"Are you sure you didn't want to go further?" Seras asked. This only rekindled the blushes on the young women's faces with the intensity of the sun.

""SERAS!"" Both Girls shouted embarrassed, making the blonde vampire chuckle at their childish behavior.

"Oi! Could someone tell me what is going on here?!" Yuu's irritated voice brought all Attention back to him. Shinoa cleared her throat at this.

"Oh right, well what I wanted to tell you is that while you were knocked out the JIDA got contacted by another vampire hunting Organisation." Shinoa said. Yuu's eyes seemed to shine brightly at this.

"There really are others like the JIDA that fight the vampires?" He said like a child that just heard that School got cancelled for today. "But what is that vampire then doing here?!" Yuu shouted pointing at Seras, who only gave him a slightly irritated look.

"Well there had been a few organisations around the globe." Shinoa said. "And as for why she is here, well..." Seras cut her off before Shinoa could finish.

"I believe I can introduce myself Shinoa." She said before looking at Yuichiro. "Your friends were so kind to fill me in about you. My name is Seras Victoria, member of the Vampire Extermination Organisation Hellsing from the UK. Pleasure to meet you." Seras said. Yuu seemed to Need a few seconds to sort everything he just heard when Kimizuki and Yoichi came into the room.

"EH! How is a damn vampire part of a Vampire Extermination Organisation?! And what is that UK?" Yuu exclaimed. Seras felt a vein Pop out her head at this as she donned a sweet, innocent smile while she cracked her knuckles. A large death aura was casted by her only to be emphatzised by the already low light.

"What did you just call me? Yu-i-chi-ro?" Seras asked as a shiver ran down everyone's spine. Her red eyes seemed to glow brighter at this. But then she looked at him with confusion. "But seriously? You don't know what the UK is?" Now Shinoa was the one to tease.

"Well you see here that Yuu-san here had zero points in all tests in school." She said Holding up a rather damaged piece of paper. Yuu looked wide-eyed at this as Seras looked at the piece of paper and saw that she was right. At this point Seras broke into laughter.

"Seriously? Zero points even in japanese? HAHAHAHAHA!" Seras couldn't hold it as she collapsed on the ground laughing at the abyssmal score of Yuu. Shinoa laughed as well, while Yuu's cheeks heated up.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, but it was no use. The vampire didn't hear him or didn't cared the slightest as she continued laughing laying on bed with her upper body.

"This is going to be a long night." Kimizuchi sighed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Asura sighed as Seras had still not come with the blood like she said she would. She had already transformed back into her normal form and sat on the ground trying to sort her mind. Then suddenly she felt how a familiar presence entered the room. She didn't needed to turn her head to know that it was Alucard, however she did out of politeness.

"Hello master." Asura said as she stood up as she noticed the blood dripping down on the ground from an oni's head. "Seems like you have enjoyed yourself."

"Quite." Alucard replied as he threw a blood package to Asura. The bluenette immediately took the tube in the mouth and began drinking like she had not in days. "It seems like you Need blood more urgently than Seras and me." Alucard said.

"Probably because I'm not used to a humanoid form anymore. It's quite enjoyable to be able to be free again to some degree." Asura said. "Now why are you bringing that oni's head here?"

"I actually wanted to ask you what that is. You said it's an oni. What's that?" Alucard said.

"It's basically a japanese demons that are like ogres. Basically youkais kept themselves hidden from humans but since that incident 8 years ago I guess that they don't hide anymore that much." Asura said. "You'd probably learn more about them in a library about japanese Folklore than from me."

"And are all of them that weak?" Alucard asked.

"By your standards, probably. By humans standards not at all. Oni might be muscle-headed brutes, but there are much more of them from what I heard. Still like I said I don't have much knowledge about these creatures." Asura said. "Damn where's Seras? She said she wanted to bring me some blood herself, but she didn't showed up yet." She sighed, before looking at Alucard. "Anything else you need to know master?"

"Not right now." Alucard said with a frown as his body absorbed the oni's head. "What else do you know about these things?" He asked.

"In asian mythology and folklore they appear quite often. Giants rats, that eat crops, cattle and people. Kappas that live in swamps. Fortune and luck bringing spirits and creatures that poison wells and kill people. You know the usual folklore that you find on every continent." Asura said waving it off. "Why are you asking? Do you think about killing these creatures too?" Asura asked. Alucard shot her a sadistic grin at this.

"Perhaps." He said before taking the empty blood bag and turned around. "We proceed as we have planned it. You know what to do." He said.

"Wait a moment granpa." Asura said, making Alucard stop. "Do you know anything new about Krul?" She asked. Alucard looked at the ground, but didn't turn around.

"She's alive and seems to be fine. That's all." He said.

"Thanks." Asura said smiling slightly.

"You know what must be done if it turns out like this. Don't mistake this for kindness Asura Tepes." Alucard added in a voice that was more like he spoke with a person he had just met than with his own flesh and blood, before vanishing. Asura sighed at this.

' _He really isn't used to have people around him, isn't he?_ ' She thought as she returned into her sword form.

* * *

Omake: Shinoa's project

In a dark room a round table stood at which Shinoa, Mitsuba, Seras, Asura, Krul, Horn and Chess said.

"Okay why are we here again?" Mitsuba asked.

"Simple. You know that I've been working on something big for the past years and now I need the help of a few of you."

"And that is if I may ask?" Seras asked leaning back in her chair. Shinoa smiled as she pulled up a poster with her in a magical girl uniform posing around with the text 'Magic Girl Shinoa's Adventures' below. "Are you kidding me?" Seras asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope." Shinoa said. She then pulled up a pink Dress with many frills and ribbons up as she smiled innocently. "So who of you is going to wear this?" She asked. For a Moment there was a silence in the room before Asura and Seras Held their pointer fingers up to their noses.

""Not me!"" They said in unison. Immediately the others followed suit. Safe for one...

"Huh?" Krul said as she looked around as everyone looked at her.

"Well Looks like we have a winner." Shinoa said as she stood up and walked over with the Dress towards Krul, who jumped up.

"No! You cannot make me wear THAT! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Krul said as her eyes turned murderous.

"I know who you are. Seras, Asura." Shinoa said as both vampires grabbed Krul and restrained her arms and legs.

"Wha- Asura?!" Krul exclaimed as her face reddened.

"Sorry Krul. But seeing you in such a cute dress is just too good." Asura said.

"Now then," Shinoa said as she stood in front of the three as she made groping gesture with her Hands. "let's begin shall we?"

"N-no. P-Please not t-this." Krul said trembling in fear.

Outside of the room Alucard sat with Yuichiro, Mikaela, Ferid and Crowley as Ferid leaned against the door. However than the voices from within became loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NO! STOP PULLING ON MY CLOTHES! YOU'LL RIP THEM! THEY ARE GO-!" *RRRRIIIIIIPPPPP* "KYYYAAAAHHH!"

"Oh alright now to the skirt~" Shinoa said.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! THAT'S...NO! STOP IT!" Krul kept shouting.

"Come on sis. It's not like- HEY WHAT ARE YOU-?!" Asura said as the loud sound of fabric being torn apart rang through the air again. "H-HEY THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK, CHIBI KRUL!"

"ONEE-SAMA!" Came a quite pained and whining response.

"Hey stop kicking! Those heels are stilletos." Seras remarked.

"And quit pulling on my clothes and accept your vile destiny." Shinoa cooed.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Krul screamed on the other side of the room. At this point Alucard looked at the door as was Yuichiro. Mika did as well as he blushed, Crowley licked his lips, only to stop from taking a peak by Alucard's death glare that said as much as 'Open that door and I release all my restrictions you little crusader-wannabe shit.' And Ferid was Ferid as he had passed out by a nosebleed and now laid twitching slightly on the ground.

Inside the room

"I hate you all so much." Krul growled as Asura took pictures with a camera alongside Horn and Chess, while Seras rolled on the ground, laughing her ass off while Shinoa posed next to her also in her magic girl costume. Mitsuba giggled at this as well.

In that moment the door was suddenly kicked in by Mikaela to see what was going on, before he froze at the picture of Krul wearing that cute costume. A moment later a few drops of blood trickled down his nose at this. Krul's face became red like a ripe tomato as she threw the plastic magic wand right between Mika's eyes where it embed itself within his skull. Mika fell backwards at this as blood sprayed out his skull.

"Mika ga shinda!" Yuu exclaimed.

"You are not human!" Asura said.

Ferid, being reanimated by Mika's blood, sat up, only to see Krul in her magic girl outfit (which 100% wasn't forced on her). He immediately fell unconscious again due the bloodloss. Alucard rolled his eyes at this.

"Children..." He muttered as he closed the door.

"OJICHAN!" Krul screamed trying to get support, but he instead closed the door and left her to the horrors that were in the room with her.

"Now then," Shinoa said with a devilish grin. "Asura-chan's clothes are kind of ripped. Luckily I got this one just for the case." She said as she held up a second dress. It was navy blue and had white frills on the skirt. Asura froze at this as she tried to pry the door open. "Come here~ Asura-chan~" Shinoa said.

A few days later Shinoa was able to hang a selfmade poster of her nonexistend show on her wall with her in the middle and the Tepes siblings at her sides.

* * *

 **Don Orbit: Alright folks. That was the 6th chapter of Nosferatu of Extinction (and the very first omake idea I had for this crossover). Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Also we now have officially finished the season 1 arc (of the anime of course). YAY! We can finally move on to season 2 and start kicking Kureto in the nuts for being a complete a#§!%? &.**

 **Kureto: Wait what? (Gets a kicked between the legs by Don Orbit) %*?#! (collapses on the ground)**

 **Don Orbit: That's for the end of season 2, you self-righteous son of b* &§#! (turns to the readers) I don't know if he has one or if he's a test-tube baby.**

 **Kureto: (gets up) You...**

 **Don Orbit: Raimeiki. (Raimeiki appears and kicks Kureto between the legs again, but electrocuted him in the process, knocking him out.) That wasn't actually what I expected, but thanks anyway. (gives the demoness a thumps up, while sweatdropping)**

 **Raimeiki: No problem.**

 **Don Orbit: Now I know it's a bit late to wish happy halloween as I actually wanted this chapter out on the 31st of October, however my laptop hates me and simply reloads the websites when I'm doing for a long time nothing but typing in texts. To be honest I don't get why it is suddenly like that. Perhaps I should get this checked.**

 **Also sorry if Seras is too OOC in this story. It's been a while since I watched Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate.**

 **Anyway, now it's your turn again. What would you like to see in the next chapter? Write it in the reviews and I see what I can arrange. Please beware that certain wishes need time and perhaps cannot be integrated in the story immediately. And please mind that I'm just anbother human being, who has only that much time to write chapters. I've been writing this chapter since end of March.  
**

 **Now with the message delivered I think I can call it a chapter. I hope to see you next time and that I can make a christmas or new year omake in time. with that being said, have a nice day and until we meet again. Don Orbit over and out- (Door gets kicked in by Abridged Alucard and Deadpool)**

 **Abridged Alucard: TheCrimsonFuckr is back bitches!**

 **Deadpool: Guess who's back for sexy underdressed vampire/demon ladies? (whistling at Raimeiki's attire)**

 **Yellow Box: Boobs, check. Undergarments being skimpy, check. Finally not a trap! (cheers)**

 **Don Orbit: OH NOT YOU AGAIN?!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don Orbit: Hi. Don Orbit here for the next chapter of Nosferatu of Extinction...**

 **Deadpool: (claps loudly to interrupt) Oh come on. Stop pulling off the Billy Mays meme.**

 **Don Orbit: Alright, next time you do the intro. It just has been such a long time I wanted to start with something to lighten the mood of most readers. AND I FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH A NEW CHAPTER! YES! (looks around) Where is Alucard?**

 **Deadpool: (shrugs) For all I care he can drive to hell and bring some chimichangas along. I'm starving.**

 **Don Orbit: Then get out my room and buy yourself something already. You do have a lot of cash on your bank account given the number of people you usually kill and the payment for each, right?**

 **Deadpool: (whine) I don't wanna.**

 **Don Orbit: Then go and do something to forget about your hunger.**

 **Deadpool: Like you did when a bunch of people seems to forget that you said that Asuramaru is a girl in this fanfiction only because you first didn't notice it?**

 **Don Orbit: (deadpans at Deadpool) I have apologized for that and they just keep reminding me about a fact that I'm aware of for more than 2 years. Also you of all people don't mind such an AU fanfiction right?**

 **TFS Alucard: (shoots the door's lock and kicks the door into Deadpool's face) I'm back.**

 **Don Orbit: (groans) Let's just get this story rolling already. For those who have forgotten it, I don't own Hellsing nor Seraph of the End. Or any mentioned franchises to begin with. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Deadpool: (crawls out from beneath the door) Get to the story already! (grabs a remote and presses the play button)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Question of Trust

After calming down from her hearty laugh Seras sat up on the bed that Yuichiro was laying in. Said black haired teenager was looking rather annoyed at the draculina, who had laughed for 5 minute straight. And on top of that his friends had joined her side by either laughing, giggling or chuckling. He could feel his face being hot from the intensive blush on his cheeks. After that Seras and Shinoa told him what had happened as he was in a coma-like condition.

And it was quite easy to tell that Yu didn't like one bit of this deal. Heck, it meant that a VAMPIRE of all things was allowed in the JIDA's headquarters and to do as she pleased as long as she didn't betray them and vice versa. Even someone as dense as Yuu knew that it was a bad idea, but it was more his distaste of vampires that made him reject the sheer idea of working with this woman together.

' _What is Guren thinking?_ ' He mentally shouted at himself as he suddenly found himself pulled into a hug by said vampire, who had an arm around his neck.

"So I guess we are partners from now on, right?" Seras said as she pulled Yuichiro into a noogie.

"H-Hey stop!?" Yu tried to break free but it was hopeless. Against the physical power of the draculina, even he, the fearless fighter of the Shinoa Squad, was utterly powerless. Seras only tightened her grip on him at this.

"Ha-ha. Don't be like that. We are supposed to work together for the next few weeks." Seras said, before releasing Yuu from the noogie after a minute or so.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" Yuichiro shouted, while Seras and the others only laughed. "Stop laughing! It's not funny?!" As Yuu's voice grew in volume, his face burned in a bright pink color.

"Okay Yu. Then let's be a bit more serious." Seras said as she extended a hand for a handshake to Yuu. "I hope we get along really quick." Seras said with a smile. Yu looked at her for a moment before looking away with his arms crossed.

"No thanks. I'd rather work with my squad than some damn bloodsucker." He said. Seras looked a bit disappointed at the boy's behavior, but let it slide. She knew that he had been through a lot thanks to Asura. The distant relative had been talking about Yuichiro like a waterfall and it seemed that she had found the one or the other secret about the boy buried in his memories.

"Yu-san." Shinoa said putting her hands on her hips, scowling the boy. "Seras was designated to our squad as a temporary member and went with us on a mission just a few hours ago. I think you can trust her after all we are still together in one piece." Yuichiro gave the lavender-haired girl a look like she had just grown a second head, but before Seras opened her mouth.

"Though I appreciate the support Shinoa, I can speak for myself. And the fact that you are all alive and kicking is a rather weak argument. What if I just did that to win your trust?" She said with a grin, showing her fangs to the teens as a collective shudder running down the teens' spines.

"D-Did you?" Yoichi asked timidly. The draculina's grin grew wider at this as she decided to mess even more with them.

"Maybe~"

"I KNEW IT YOU- HGNH!" Yuichiro shouted as he wanted to throw his blanket off his body and get his hands on Seras, but was intercepted by a cold hand shoving itself into his face and holding him back as the raven-haired teen could only flay his arms around as he tried to understand what was happening. Seras laughed wholeheartedly at the futile attempts of the teen to hit her as her hand had taken the boy's sight a bit suddenly, before she pulled her hand away and stood up.

"I'm kidding of course. I wouldn't make the whole long trip from the UK to Tokyo if I wanted to kill you and help those guys." She shook her head at this while Yu looked still irritated at her. Her carefree and youthful behavior reminded him of a certain vampire that killed his family. "Well you better get to bed. Humans still need to sleep and I can't work with you when you are all tired and sleepy. Who knows? The guys up there might send you to fight a few stronger vampires since you have me around now." Seras said. Yu looked up at that, but Seras had already turned to the door to leave. "You have a lot of work to do Yuichiro. You were unconscious for a whole week. Maybe you got a bit rusty with that sword of yours." She snickered before leaving. "Night you guys!" Could be heard from here as she walked away.

"Hey! Wait! I'll show you who's rusty!" Yu said as he looked around for Asuramaru, but found his cursed gear nowhere. "Where's my sword?" he said a bit irritated.

"In the armory of course. Did you think we let you sleep with it under your pillow for an entire week?" Shinoa asked. Yuichiro said nothing at this almost as if he was actually thinking that the JIDA would work like that. "Oh well, I got to stand up early tomorrow. Night you guys." She said waving at her squad before leaving as well. One by one the others left as well, with Mitsuba being the last one. Yuichiro was alone in his room at this, before he stood up and walked to the window. He looked up to the full moon as he pressed his forehead against the glass.

' _No matter what. I'll save you Mika._ ' He thought, before departing for sleep as well.

* * *

 _At the next day_

Seras was walking around the JIDA HQ early in the morning as she finally found her destination. She had stayed the night in a room prepared for her, though it meant that she couldn't sleep at all. It was quite troublesome. Perhaps she would need to bring her coffin here for some good night rest. Seras shook her head at this absurd idea as she simply teleported away when no one was looking and no cameras were there as it was a bit of her little secret that she met with Asura. Speaking of the bluenette, the blonde police girl felt kind of bad for forgetting her so she came back with a large blood bag, that she had 'borrowed' from the infirmary.

"Asura? Are you here somewhere?" Seras said quietly as no one of the JIDA was allowed to know about her 'relative's' existence. Seras viewed Asura more like a little sister despite the petite vampire being the older one. It was a bit funny for her. She always loved to play with children, but she never had siblings or saw anyone like that. Integra had been a mother figure, while Alucard and Walter (until his betrayal and death of course) were a bit like fathers, though Alucard could be more described as an evil uncle. Asura as a teenage girl was quite a new experience for her. She was so easily teased by the blonde vampire, making it only more enjoyable for Seras to 'torment' her with prying into her personal space.

Suddenly Seras heard a shifting noise as Asura laid on a desk, slightly twitching, her hair was a complete mess and her face pressed against the desk's plate. The only thing missing in this scene would be a swarm of flies, buzzing around Asura. Seras immediately panicked. When vampires were really in such a weak state, something was really wrong.

' _Oh no! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_ ' She thought as she lifted Asura up, put a straw in the blood bag and in her mouth. Putting a small amount of blood in her mouth she grabbed Asura's face by both cheeks and did the only thing Seras could come up with in that moment. In reality Asura was not just hungry, she was tired and wanted to sleep, but the part of her blood that was from Alucard rejected her desire without a compromise as she had no coffin with soil from the place she was born. And thanks to air traffic being down for 8 years now, it could take quite some time before she would get some. Not to mention a coffin fitting her size.

"What is-MPFH!" She said groggily until Seras put her mouth on hers to feed her. Almost gagging at this she pulled away from Seras with a furious blush on her face. "SERAS! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?!" She shouted.

"Whoops. I almost thought you were a goner." Seras said, a slight rosy blush forming on her face as well, but she still smiled sheepishly at Asuramaru.

"SERAS!" Asura yelled as she tried to pounce the taller woman. It failed due the lack of strength, resulting in her landing face down on the floor and kept laying there for a moment, before groaning.

 _5 minutes later_

Asura finished up her 'bloody juice box' as she had a large bump on her head and looked annoyed at Seras, who either didn't mind or simply didn't react to her angry stare. Crushing the plastic bag beneath her fingers, she sat up again.

"So you met my contractor, huh?" She said.

"Yup. A bit annoying, but he has his heart at the right spot. Though he rejected me downright." Seras said shrugging like she didn't care.

"Yeah, he is a dolt when it comes to such an idea. But honestly I don't blame him for that. Among the people around here he probably has the most reason to hate our...my kind." Asura said, crossing her arms. Seras rose an eyebrow at this. "By the way, why are you here? Shouldn't the JIDA have taken your blood or something else to experiment on you?" She asked.

"Actually I'm here to bring you to Yuichiro." Seras said, earning a shocked look by the older Tepes sister.

"Y-You're not serious." She said. Seras then realized how that sounded.

"No you are supposed to stay in your weapon form for a while so the others don't notice your current state." Seras said, holding up Asura's sheath. Asura sighed at this.

"Really now? (Sigh) Fine then." With a flash of blue light Asura was back in her katana form. Seras grabbed the sword before it could fall to the ground and sheathed the sword. "Do you have any idea how long I need to stay like this?" Asura asked in her mind.

"Nope." Seras quickly answered with a smile. She could hear Asura groaning in annoyance. "Oh come on. You are a big girl aren't you? You have stayed longer as a sword as you probably have been a vampire given how weak you are. Then again you were in the mid-teens when you were turned right?" Seras said as she teleported out the storage room to the infirmary close to Yuu's room.

"That was only because I couldn't regain my human form until now... AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY WEAK?! IF I WAS AT MY FULL STRENGTH AND PRACTICE A BIT MORE TO GET BACK IN TOP FORM I COULD EASILY TAKE YOU! AND STOP DRAWING ANY CONCLUSIONS ABOUT MY AGE!" Asura shouted in rage. Seras only chuckled at this, making the older vampire fuming in silent anger. ' _Stupid, big-chested cow..._ ' Asura thought while looking up to Seras. The draculina didn't notice that and simply made her way to Yu's rom, before she knocked at the door of Yu's room.

"One moment." Came the reply of the boy on the other side, before the door was opened.

' _Yu surely isn't a morning person._ ' Seras noted as she saw the boy with messy black hair looking with narrowed eyes at her. "Morning." Seras said in a friendly tone despite the cold gaze she received.

"What do you want here?" Yuichiro replied coldly at this.

' _Is your contractor always such a pain?_ ' Seras asked Asura.

'Only to vampires.' The bluenette replied. Seras then got the katana and held it towards the boy, who instinctively backed away.

"I'm just here to give you your cursed gear back." Seras said. Yuu still looked like he wasn't buying it at all, making the blonde sigh once more. "Are we seriously still at this? Look boy, I'm not with the vampires who did this. I've hunted them down for the last 8 years with every fiber of my being and before I have spent 30 years of killing supernatural creatures like those for a living. So could you please stop being so complicated?" Seras asked as she put Asura against the wall next to the door of Yuichiro's room. The boy didn't reply and simply looked at her as if she was going to pounce on him and drink his blood. "Fine then. See you around." Was all Seras said as she left. ' _Such a complicated kid. At least he could have said thanks._ ' She thought to herself.

Yuichiro kept looking at her leaving until she was around the corner. He then inspected his cursed gear for any flaws. When he found nothing out of place. he put on his clothes and got ready for the coming day.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

Walking aimlessly through the facilities of the JIDA for most of the day it was an understatement to say that Seras was bored. She wasn't called by anyone to do some mission which Seras could hardly understand, but then again humans needed periods of time to rest and prepare. Given all the ruckus a week ago, some people probably still needed their injuries treated. Other than that life seemed to be rather normal behind the JIDA's walls. It reminded her of the time before Christmas 2029. Apparently the maya were just a few years to early with their calendar.

 **(In the canon it is actually Christmas of 2012 when the events of Seraph of the End begin with the almost complete extincttion of humanity.)**

Still it also brought back all the painful memories of those, that had lost their lives on that day, and the chaos of the following ones. But it also raised questions like how they had managed to keep all these structures intact for so long. After the vampires took over most adults died and only few teenagers had already some knowledge how to repair certain machines in the UK. Something wasn't right here and Seras knew what it was. It was simply too perfect to have been affected by that virus. Seras was aware of that and so was her master. That probably meant that Asura knew something that she wasn't telling them yet.

Seras could barely occupy herself with anything than sightseeing and unfortunately there were places she wasn't allowed to be in. Even more frustrating was the distrust that the people brought against her. Just in this morning she was once more confronted with it.

 _Flashback_

 _Warm droplets of water ran down Seras' body as she showered. She really had missed this feeling. It was a shame that they couldn't reestablish that back in the UK yet, but that was fine. Still with nothing to do it was a bit boring for her so she had decided to clean herself up a bit without wasting too much water. Her body didn't produce any wastes so the only thing she or Alucard could be using water for was to clean themselves as their clothes were more or less created by their powers as well after the image of what they knew._

 _She heard the door open as Aoi and Sayuri entered the bathroom. She kept the water running, but the two seemed to ignore her as they talked with one another._

 _"But is that really a good idea?" Seras could hear Sayuri's timid voice perfectly over the sounds of the showers. Her sense of Hearing was after all far superior to that of most living organisms. "I can understand why Guren does this, but it's kind of scary isn't it?" Sayuri said._

 _'Why do I get the feeling that they are talking about you?' Pip said inside Seras' mind._

 _'Because they most likely are?'_

 _"It cannot be helped now. This vampire could prove to be a valuable asset against the ones here." Aoi said in a stern voice. "For now we will tolerate her being here. However if she should do anything suspicious we will immediately kill her on sight." Aoi's words hit Seras a bit hard, but nothing she couldn't recover._

 _"But didn't you see what she did on the battlefield? Do you really think we can take on her like that?" Sayuri's voice was worried. No she was horrified. Thinking about the fact that Seras so easily defeated Yuu when he lost control was terrifying, but fighting said enigma that was Seras Victoria was something she would have nightmares about. Aoi remained silent at this for a moment, before replying._

 _"We'll have to. No matter what this thing is fighting for or why it came here it remains a vampire. No matter how strong, how fast or how smart it might be. It is the JIDA's purpose to bring humanity back into a stable and safe situation. When it would become common knowledge that we let a vampire out of all things, the very enemies we fight day by day, roam through our territory... it would lead to panic among the people and shatter the trust the people have in the JIDA." Aoi said._

 _Seras' eye widened a little at her words. Of course Aoi was right. This wasn't like the UK where Alucard and she had been the only ones actually fighting the vampires. Here humans fought for the sake of their own kind through their own power and the research they had done on those demonic weapons like Asuramaru. However, Seras never lied to anyone when it came to her motives why she kept going on. Integra might have died, but through Seras and her master, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's will lived on. Her order was a finish line that Seras sought like Alucard, knowing that they may never see it or only after they had already missed it a Long time ago._

 _However, Seras will to help the people around her and protect them was adamant. She was no police officer anymore, but she was herself. A woman that still believed in her actions no matter what other people say. Even if they hated her, attempted to kill her or whatever they would think about doing to break her, she was not going to cave in. She turned off the water as the handle gave a slight screeching noise from itself, loud enough to pierce through the entire bath._

 _"What was that?" Sayuri asked as she looked at the direction where the sound came from. Both women stepped out their cabins as Seras walked out of hers with a sheepish smile on her face._

 _"Ah sorry about that. I was already in here and didn't want to interrupt you guys." She said chuckling nervously. While Aoi sent the draculina a cold gaze for hearing the conversation about her with Sayuri, said Hazel-haired girl panicked._

 _"SHE'S HERE?!" Aoi and Seras looked a bit confused at her at this as suddenly the door was slammed open from outside._

 _"OI! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Guren yelled as Norito was right next to him. Both had their cursed gear already out, however the moment they realized what was going on their expressions changed from seriousness to confusion. Just as their brains tried to piece together what they were seeing a pair of shadow tendrils hit both of them with such force against the foreheads that both were knocked backwards, sailing through the air for a moment, before landing roughly on the ground outside. A tendril grabbed the handle of the door and slammed the door loudly shut._

 _Aoi and Sayuri looked shocked at what happened as they followed the shadows to their owner. Seras had elongated her arm across the wall as it had then separated from it once more to hit the two men. The draculina withdrew her arm from the wall, returning it to its demonic shadow like form._

 _"Those two really can't read the sign in front of the door." Seras muttered as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her frame._

 _A short moment later she stepped out the room without saying anything, but giving Sayuri and especially Aoi a look like saying "Mess with me and I'll eat your soul." Once outside she changed into her clothes and looked at Norito and Guren who had picked themselves up by now. The two men were feeling a shiver running down their spines as Seras walked towards them. It wasn't the overwhelming aura Seras was emitting, that made even Guren's hair at the back of the neck stand up. It was the sweet, innocent smile she bore to them, which was completely not suiting this situation. Unless you promised someone pain._

 _Flashback ends_

It wasn't like Norito and Guren didn't have it coming. While Guren had only received the sore forehead from the slap, Norito (as the pervert he was) had gotten the rougher treatment, leaving him unconscious with a bloody nose and pair of black eyes and maybe some bruises in the face against the wall as Seras left the scene after he had been talking about the picture in his mind of the three women naked in the same room. Seras swore that Pip was getting a bit angry at this point.

Anyway, when she was walking around she couldn't find Yoichi nor Kimizuchi anywhere. It was really strange to say at least. Instead she found Shinoa Walking into the library.

' _Well can't be too bad to have a look._ ' Seras thought as she peered through the door and find Shinoa talking with Yuichiro about his condition. In that moment Seras walked inside. "Hey there guys." She said. Both teens turned to her as she was met with one usually cheerful Shinoa and a slightly grumpy Yu.

"Oh hey Seras. What are you doing here?" Shinoa asked.

"Not much. Strolling around and having nothing to do is boring. So what are you talking about?" Seras asked.

"Just Yuichiro's thick headed attitude." Shinoa said.

"Oi!" Yu protested, but was ignored. ' _These two understand each other a bit too well._ ' He thought.

"I see. But to be honest I'd never have expected Yuu of all people to actually open a book or go into a library at all." Seras said with a cat-like smile, making Shinoa giggle a little. Yuichiro huffed and turned around, blushing slightly and muttering a barely hearable "Shut up!"

"But I really doubt you are actually reading this now are you?" Shinoa said picking up a book from the ground. "I bet you got your dirty magazines in this. Now where are they?" Shinoa said browsing through the pages while Yuichiro tried to grab the book out of her hands. Seras laughed at their antics.

"You know, you are only proving her right by trying to get it back Yu?" Seras said as she laughed. Then Shinoa's smile fell suddenly as she closed the book and handed over to a confused Yuichiro. "Shinoa are you okay?" Seras asked. She didn't answer as she made her way to the door. Seras gave Yuichiro a confused look, who mirrored her face expression until Shinoa opened her mouth.

"Yu-san?" She turned around to face him. "Are you trying to turn Mika back into a human?" That statement made an uncomfortable silence lay over the once cheerful atmosphere, but not just for Yuichiro, but also Seras Victoria since she was a vampire after all. She had been through this a long time ago. Shinoa walked up to Yuichiro again. "Do you want to know what I know about it?" She asked. The black-haired boy nodded.

"Yes. Of course." He said.

"Ohh~ you are always becoming so cute and obedient when you need something from me." Shinoa cooed, teasing the poor boy again.

"Shut up. Just tell me what you know." He said as Shinoa sat down next to him and put a serious face on.

"First off, vampires hate it when their number increase. Even more important, only the nobles are allowed to turn humans into vampires."

"That means Mika was turned by a noble." Yuu said in deep thought.

"Do you know someone who might have done it?"

"Yes, maybe."

' _Asura is he talking about..._ ' Seras asked the third progenitor.

'Yes. The noble who slaughtered Yu's family right in front of his eyes. He doesn't know any other nobles from that city that well.' Asura replied.

' _Why would someone choose such an existence? Especially with the guy who killed your family and took joy in killing them as your master? I think I'd rather have killed myself instead of living like that._ ' Seras replied.

'That's a question I can't answer. However, it may as well be another vampire.' The cursed gear said.

"Say Shinoa, do you know how to turn a vampire back into a human?" Yuu's question snapped Seras back into reality. Shinoa shook her head at this. "I see. That's a pity." Yu said. Seras felt a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach as if it twisted around into knots. Still she knew that she had to drop this bomb now, before Yuu would get his hopes up any further.

"It's impossible." Seras stated. Both teens looked at her as if they had forgotten that she had been standing there the whole time.

"I'm sorry what?" Yuichiro asked. Apparently he hadn't paid any attention to her. Seras sighed.

"I said it's impossible to turn a vampire back into a human being. Once you have changed there is no turning back." Seras said crossing her arms. "I've been doing this job for a long time. I've met all different kinds of people that were turned into vampires. Some were simply transformed to serve another vampire above them without even being asked by said vampire. Others had been turned willingly for all kinds of reasons. But it's always the same. Once you are a vampire, you will never be human again. That's a fact I had to accept as well." She said. Shinoa looked at Yuu as he looked quite down now. At first that had been the slightest hope that Mikaela could become a human again, but now it was simply snuffed out like a candle's flame.

"I won't lie about something like that. I've been through this a long time ago. When I was not a full vampire yet, I have tried to act like I was still human, but it was impossible. It was a really hard time for me to accept this new self. If it hadn't been for my master back then, I probably wouldn't have been able to pull through all of this." The british woman said. "And as far as I can tell your friend Mika is still fighting this conflict."

"What do you mean?" Yuu asked.

"From what I saw he didn't drank any human blood on the field. If he hasn't done that in the time he is a vampire willingly he isn't a full vampire yet." Seras said. "It's quite a step to do that and needs a lot of overcoming your own beliefs as a former human being. However don't think this changes something. Even a half vampire needs to rely on blood to survive. Also they are weaker than full vampires and the craving for blood puts both physical and mental strains on a vampire." Seras said. Yuu was shocked at this.

' _Was Mika really in such pain because he didn't wish to drink blood?_ ' He thought as Seras patted him on the shoulder, making him look at her.

"Don't worry about it. He must just drink even though not through free will and he'll be fine. As long as he doesn't embrace this side of him he won't turn into a full vampire yet. Also the kind of vampires here is different from those I hunted until then so there might be different rules." Seras said flashing the boy a grin. Yuichiro only huffed while smiling slightly.

"That's fine. For now it's enough for me that I know that he's still alive." He said.

"PRIVATE YUICHIRO HYAKUYA, COME IMMEDIATELLY TO OFFICE 1." A voice spoke through speakers that were installed everywhere for the case of an emergency. Seras was quite surprised once more as she saw the piece of technology being installed inside the walls. She knew that there was no way that all these buildings that had been designed for military purposes were built before the catastrophe, but it was really hard to understand how the people around here built all of this.

"What does Guren want now?" Yuu asked himself loud.

"Probably the Hiragi Family has ordered you to come to them." Shinoa said.

"The Hiragis?" Yuichiro and Seras asked.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting Yu." Shinoa said. Seras and Yu could detect the seriousness in that tone. It was not just some well meant advice. While Yu stood up Seras kept standing there and thought to herself. What was it that Shinoa was so serious about? Was there a specific reason? Were they perhaps dangerous? For all she knew the Hiragis were the family that lead the JIDA and therefore were at the top of the hierachy of this new human civilization.

' _Perhaps I've read too many novels about this, but I kinda have a bad feeling about this._ ' Seras thought to herself. Yuu was almost at the door as he turned around.

"Wait. Isn't your family name Hiragi?" He asked Shinoa.

"Ah you have finally discovered my secret! I'm not just some simple sergeant. I'm basically loyalty So kneel down and praise me." Shinoa said in her usually carefree persona as she posed like an actor after a play waiting for applause.

* **POP** *

Suddenly confetti hung down from her head. Puzzled she looked at it as she turned around and saw Seras having a still smoking party popper in her hand directed at Shinoa.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." The british woman said. It took Shinoa's brain about 2 seconds to realize what just happened.

"Seras! You ruined my moment!" Shinoa shouted in embarrassment, blushing furiously. Yu was laughing at this. Seras kept smiling at the girl even though she was drumming with her fists on her back. It was really adorable. A short teenage girl like Shinoa was trying to hit a much older vampire into submission with her small hands. After a moment she turned to you and her face became once more a stoic mask, hiding the emotions that she held within her.

"Jokes aside, the Hiragis are a family of very scary people. So be careful Yu." She said. Yu said nothing before he turned around and left the room. Shinoa sighed once he was outside while Seras had already put the books Yu had left behind on the table on a single pile as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"So Shinoa mind telling me what's the matter with your family?" She asked. Shinoa first opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but then she closed it without saying a word. She apparently chose to ignore her, turned away and put the books back into the shelves as if Seras had never asked, before heading to the exit. Seras wanted to stand up and ask her one more time, but figured that since her own past with her family was rather difficult she let it slide this time. However, before leaving Shinoa stopped behind the door and as the door began to shut.

"You should try to not get into trouble with the Hiragis." She said as she looked over her shoulder looking at Seras. It was a cool gaze like giving someone the warning to not come anywhere near them. "It wouldn't end well for you." Shinoa said. Seras could only look into the cold hazel eye of the lavender-haired girl. It was almost as if she was begging for help. To be freed from something that pained her. The draculina felt like jumping to her feet and demand clarity to help her, but she was like rooted on the spot. She was not afraid or anything, but she found herself unable to move as the look of Shinoa was not only a scream of help. It also held another unspoken message. 'Try not to help me.' The door closed and the fading footsteps of the girl she knew signalled her that she was gone.

"What do you think that was about?" Pip asked as he emerged from Seras' shoulder. Without cameras in the library and no other people around the frenchman could emerge as he liked. And being at the fresh air for once in a while was definitely better than being stuck inside the void that was Seras' inner world.

"No idea, but it cannot be good." Seras said as her shadow arm elongated and picked up the confetti and dumped it in a trash can.

"Should we perhaps think about the possibility that this organization might betray us?" Pip asked as he wanted to reach for a cigarette, but was stopped by Seras.

"Not in the library." She said sternly as she put the cigarette away. "It is not a possibility that they do that." Pip looked confused at Seras at this point. "It is a fact. So far we have been useful for them since we share the same goal or rather since our goals correlate. However, once we cross the line to do something these Hiragis are not okay with, we are basically just another vampire for their weapons to shoot upon." She said. "And somehow I'm getting a feeling that we may have already done so or don't even need to provoce them."

"Say that guy Kureto's surname was Hiragi as well, right? Guess Shinoa was right about scary looking People. I have seen some scary looking Clients in my life, but that guy Looks more like a ery disciplined watchdog." Pip said.

"Yes. That makes him Shinoa's brother, though I'm not sure if adopted or blood related since the two of them have no similiarity at all." Seras said. "But that's not the point. We should keep a lower profile for now. We still need to find information about that thing." She said as Pip retracted back into Seras' body.

'Good to know your sharp senses are still there. I was afraid you got rusty.' Pip chuckled as Seras' face heated up.

' _Hey I take that as an insult!_ ' The French man didn't listen as he was too amused.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else in the city_

Alucard's walk was rather uneventful. As he walked through the streets he didn't encounter a single living soul. No human, vampire or monster was in this part of the Japanese capital. Or they hid so well that they couldn't be seen at the first glance. Safe for small birds that now took residence in the new vegetation of this ruined world no one was there. Alucard had no specific place to be. He had heard in the memories of another Vampire he had devoured that there might be some of them here.

However until now there was not a single soul around. Alucard wouldn't admit it openly, but he was bored. In all his existence he never felt such a boredom as now.

'Now now Alucard. No need to be zhat grumpy.' And then there was of course that guy. Oberfeldwebel Schrödinger of Millennium, the cat-like humanoid who was dead and alive at the same time. Everywhere and nowhere. These powers that Alucard had now mainly his omnipresence stemmed from this man's soul. And he was probably the biggest pain in the ass he had every encountered. And that was actually quite a large number since he was over 400 years old already despite the fact that he wasn't someone to bond with the people around him a lot.

'Quite. I don't feel like having your talk right now.' Alucard mentally told the one soul inside him he really wanted to get rid of, however couldn't because ever since he had absorbed Schrödinger, the cat-like man's soul was basically snuggling with Alucard's own like... well a cat. And apparently Schrödinger was taking a liking in Alucard's misery as Alucard couldn't kill him and vice versa.

'My my. You sure are mad today Alucard. Or do you prefer Dracula? Maybe Vlad...' And thus Schrödinger began his never ending ramble about how to call Alucard, ranging from his actual aliases to stupid nicknames only a child could come up with. And that meant a lot when you think about the fact that Schrödinger was already more than 50 years old.

'You know this other breed of vampires is surely interesting. I mean they walk around with all their fancy technology while being not that strong at all. I bet you could easy wipe them all out on your own.' Schrödinger kept rambling. 'So anyzhing you want to do onze zhis is over?' He said while making a purring noise. 'We could try and make an own vampire kingdom. How does zhat sound to you Vlad Tepes?'

Alucard chose to ignore the thoughts that the German Nazi was trying to plant into his mind. The last thing he needed was to make another World War 3 scenario, even though it would cure his boredom for a while.

"If you think I'll be tricked into one of your tasteless pranks again, you are deadly wrong." Alucard said loud as he smelled the faint scent of blood in the air. Smirking slightly he began to move towards the source.

'My pranks are not tasteless.' Schrödinger muttered but Alucard didn't reply much to a certain german's annoyance. The boyish man really hated being ignored. Probably another feline trait that was in his personality. At least he didn't make Alucard chase laser pointers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the HQ of the JIDA_

Seras as standing on top one of the buildings as she talked with her master. Things were quite calm right now. It was almost a shame that she couldn't just go out and kill vampires like she normally did. It wasn't like she had a mental link to the people around here like to her master.

"I guess surviving here has its prize as well." Seras sighed as she recalled what she had seen today.

 _Flashback_

 _As she had escaped from Shinoa's furious blows of being flustered, Seras had been walking through the medical wing of the JIDA headquarters. There were still a lot of injured soldiers from the fight a weak ago and some shot the draculina hateful looks as she passed by. The doctors immediately panicked and ran away in fright to call Guren or anyone else who might be strong enough to take her down._

 _Shaking her head she kept wandering until she saw a sign on one of the doors. It read Mirai Kimizuki. Simply phasing through the door like a ghost she quietly entered the room only stop. In a bed laid an unconscious young woman with long red hair. Across the right half of her body the marks of the Apocalypse Virus spread like violet tribal tattoos on the fair skin. A machine monitored her heartbeat she slept._

 _Seras walked over to the bed and simply looked over her. She looked not very peaceful. As if she was in pain her eyes moved around under her eyelids and her brows narrowed. Seras had seen people with the virus, but unfortunately not even her colleagues from Iscariot knew anything to ease the pain. She put a hand on the girl's forehead, feeling no kind of fever or anything that would indicate an illness. Sighing she pulled her hand away as she turned around._

 _The door and the walls partly were covered in paper tags with magic seals on had heard of these kind of things and actually seen some of them in Asian pop culture but this was something completely different. She could feel the tags slightly, but it was nothing special for her, but she felt no effect on herself. Her best guess was that the JIDA had made these tags to only be efficient on Mirai or they tried to contain something within this room. She looked at the sleeping Mirai once more. Seras felt something inside the girl, but couldn't place it right._

 _'It's almost like when...' Seras thought, thinking about Yu's rampage. However her train of thought was derailed as she heard voices from outside. "Looks like the visiting time is up." Seras said to herself as she let herself phase through the ground and land in the entrance hallway again, before leaving._

 _Flashback ends_

Seras was tempted to just sit down and watch the sunset, while thinking about Kimizuchi's little sister's condition. However the tranquility of the moment was disturbed by the sudden worried exclaim by a voice that was definitely Mitsuba's.

"Oh my god! What have they done to you?" Seras walked to the edge of the roof to see what the reason for the commotion was. She stopped as she saw Yuichiro supporting two injured young men, who were Yoichi and Kimizuchi. Seras was quite far away, but her vampiric senses still allowed her to see clearly what was wrong with the two boys. Both had a lot of bruises on their bodies and on their backs were fresh stab wounds as if someone plunged a knife into their backs.

"Guren. What's the meaning of this?!" Yu shouted as he handed the two boys over to Mitsuba. "I, Mika, my entire family were just guinea pigs for some kind of experiment of the Hyakuya Sect. Is that the only reason why you saved me back then? To use me as a tool?" He shouted at Guren. Though Seras really wanted to interfere something told her to simply watch and observe the situation this time.

"Correct. I cannot afford to save someone who is of no use to me. What are you going to do about it? Cry like a child?" Guren asked as Seras clenched her hand into a fist. Under normal circumstances her gloves might have torn into shreds at this level of stress on the fabric, but since it was part her body it took a bit more than just that to tear her clothes.

'Les enfants will have to learn to deal with such things, ma cherie.' Pip said, trying to remind the draculina about the fact that they were living in a broken world. His French however didn't help to cover the fact that Guren had just confessed that he had only saved Yu 4 years ago to turn him into a tool. Seras gritted her teeth at this picture. She really was tempted to go down there and punch Guren right in the face. 'In this screwed up world everyone tries to survive as good as they can. That fact hasn't changed no matter where we are. The rules of survival have changed all those years ago.'

' _I know that. It's just not right. And it isn't okay how shamelessly Guren admits this!_ ' Seras said.

'Didn't Alucard save you as well because you were useful?' Pip asked. Seras mind froze at Pip's words. 'In all the centuries that he has lived on this world, Alucard never turned another person into a vampire. The only one who has directly descended from his was you Seras. Don't you think he had a certain plan in his mind back then?' Pip continued. 'I know the two of you a long time now and being a part of you might be a factor in this, but if I have to be honest I'd find it hard to believe that Alucard didn't had any held back thoughts when he turned you into a vampire. Maybe he deemed you worthy or maybe he just wanted some kind of junior employee for Hellsing. Hunting supernatural beings isn't quite the most popular job.' Seras sighed at her familiar/boyfriend's words.

' _I've thought about that a lot of times Pip. You know that. Back then when he had disappeared I have asked myself a lot this question. Why me? Why did he turn me of all people into a vampire? Sometimes I think I understand his motives and sometimes I don't even think I know him very well. Still..._ ' Seras paused as she turned her gaze up to the now pink colored sky as the dusk came to its climax, when the rays of the setting sun dyed the clouds in all kinds of colors before all would fade into black darkness. ' _I think I can say now that master and I can rely on one another without any doubt. I know there are no more thoughts back and no more schemes to hide. It's just the three of us and our perhaps never ending search for the one who ended the world._ ' She said smiling to herself as she sat down the roof.

'Three?' Pip asked.

' _Oh you know. You, me and master. That's three people._ ' Seras thought. The Frenchman chuckled at this after a small pause.

'Would you count Asura and her chibi sister into that as well? It's Kind of weird that you keep counting me despite the fact that I'm only a familiar of yours. Sure we are what the closest Thing to Lovers is, but I don't have a body on my own and cannot really go outside you. Asura however is different and her sister probably doesn't have to make this experience.' Pip said.

' _Don't know. Asura seems to be a nice girl, but she has yet to reach the level of a full vampire. I'm sure she will be strong, but I got no clue how strong she will be. And I never met Krul personally. I can only tell so far about her from the memories of the guys I've eaten. So far she seems rather confident about defeating the humans here in Tokyo. But despite her young appearance she must be around Asura's age and she's not stupid, that's for sure._ ' Seras thought. Pip remained silent for a moment.

'Say would you kill her?' Pip asked.

' _Huh?_ ' Seras blinked at the question as if she just misheard him.

'Would you kill her? Krul I mean if she turns out no better than the rest around here despite the fact that she's Asura's little sister. Would you still be able to kill her?' Pip asked again. Seras thought about it. She liked Asura. She was easy to tease despite being older than her. And to be honest she kind of liked the idea of a little sibling since she was an alone child. However her job was to kill supernatural beings like herself to protect mankind. Could she really choose her job over her friend? As a human she might have said no, but as a member of Hellsing she would have said of course.

Back when Pip had died she made a simple decision. She choose to drink his blood, became a true vampire, thus abandoning all humanity that was left inside her, safe for her mindset that was, and fight Millennium until it was burnt to the ground with what remained in London. There was no such situation. There was only living as a vampire or dying as a half one and dooming every one of the Wild Goose she had tried to protect. In the years that Alucard had been gone, Seras had only few coworkers. The activity of vampires was not that high anymore with Millennium being wiped out and other supernatural beings mostly kept themselves hidden well. Even in that time she would have chosen to safe the live of a loyal Hellsing worker than mindlessly charging at her opponents without any care about her allies.

But now she wasn't so sure herself anymore.

' _We'll see. When we can arrange a meeting of the two girls we might be able to not having to kill Krul to get to know who the one who ended the world was._ ' Seras said. Pip knew of course what Seras was thinking, but said nothing about it. Instead he just smiled and tipped his hat.

'Well you're my boss Seras-chan. When you want something I'll help you with it.' Seras smiled warmly at this as she put a hand on her chest.

' _Thanks Pip._ ' She then vanished back into the shadows as the night came. She really needed some sleep after all of this. A calm night in her coffin would probably do wonders, though she had the feeling that she wouldn't get one.

* * *

 _Later that night_

* **BANG** * * **SPLATTER** *

"HIIII!" A panicked sound escaped one of the last two vampire's lips as the monster in front of him killed the last of his comrades. Wielding two pistols the monster in human skin strode in long steps towards the vampire as he held his swords with shaking hands. There was so much blood in the room. Enough blood to make a vampire like himself satisfy his hunger for days, weeks perhaps. It covered his entire view. But it was no human blood, but that of his fellow vampires. They had thrown everything they had at this thing. Explosives, guns, swords, even collapsing a tunnel on top of it, thus sacrificing a part of their base around this area and all cattle in it.

So why? Why was this abomination not going down?!

* **SPLATTER** *

The vampire never knew the answer as one of the monster's bullets had drilled itself into his chest and tore through his internal organs. Useless as they were as vampires of his Kind did not ingest anything, but blood they didn't simply disappear when being transformed into a vampire. He screamed in pain as he almost fell backwards, only to look up again at his soon to be murderer.

Alucard looked unamused at the pile of ash that was one of those overconfident and weak vampires. The vampires around here were basically corpses, that walked around, prided themselves with their supremacy over humanity and drank the blood of people, all while denying the fact that they had been humans once themselves. They had no heartbeat, no body temperature and no secretions. Looking at it from another point of view, they might be very good predators, but compared to Alucard they were nothing.

He was the apex predator. The one that hunted down little wannabe vampires like them, that pretended to be strong, and drank their blood until their very souls were drained out. A walking nightmare given form in the shape of the man that once had challenged and fought the entire Ottoman Empire.

And right now this living nightmare haunted all of them in Tokyo. Whenever he left his place he went out to go for a walk, killing supernatural and aggressive beings of all Kinds alike, while vampires stood on the top of his to kill list. He was well aware that his actions here would have a large impact on the vampire's community in Japan. And that was the plan. It was as if taking a pot and a spoon to make so much noise that everyone knew that you were there. As someone who killed vampires without a shred of remorse Krul would send out her hunting parties to find the one who had done it even if it was only to pinpoint his location by throwing soldiers like cattle into a meat grinder.

A blade almost cut his face as he instinctively leaned backwards a little. The last vampire screamed in panic as he slashed madly with his two swords, that had their spikes driven deep into the man's palms, at the No-Life King. It was pretty clear that the vampire had lost it so the man once known as Vlad Tepes decided to end this before it could get anymore embarrassing for him to watch this mad fool. First he shot the vampire in both hands, destroying the flesh completely. Blood streamed out the stumps as the vampire screamed in pain and terror, but Alucard was far from done. Holstering his pistols he grabbed both arms and twisted them in a way they shouldn't be bend at all.

* **CRUNCH** * * **FLOSH** * * **CRACK** *

Sounds like those of a medieval torture chamber filled the room as the vampire was inflicted more and more pain by the nosferatu. The only sounds that left the poor creature's jaws were screams and whimpers of pain as Alucard tore both arms off. The momentum made the vampire fall backwards. The man known as Alucard reached out to the vampire and grabbed him by his head while pulling him up as he trashed and wriggled around like a fish on a hook, hissing like a cat, only to groan in pain as Alucard drove his fingers into the other vampire's cranium.

"Stop struggling. I know that this won't kill you immediately." Alucard said as he pushed one pistol into the hole of the vampire's chest. The barrel was still hot from the shots fired earlier and so the vampire was experiencing even more pain than before. "If I pull the trigger on this gun you are dead for sure. However, I do not show any mercy to trash like you and killing you like that would simply be too merciful." Alucard continued as he applied more pressure on the vampire's head. If it wasn't for the gloves his fingernails would already draw blood. "So I'll make this easier for you. You tell me what I wish to know and perhaps I'll kill you faster. Now, what are the vampires around here planning now since their little attack failed?"

"Like hell I'm telling you! You're with that woman, right? Why are yo-

* **BANG** * * **SPLATTER** *

"GYAAAHH!" The vampire screamed as the No Life King had pulled the trigger. However instead of aiming upwards, Alucard had shot down, destroying whatever was left of the vampire's entrails and shattering his waist. The bullet had punched through the poor fool's spine making the blood and bits of flesh exit the body through the waist.

"I'm the one asking the questions so talk." Alucard said with a sadistic smile slowly creeping on his face. The vampire panted and moaned in pain as he sucked in hissed breaths of cool night air.

"I don't-"

 **B** * **ANG** * * **SPLATTER** *

"GAAAHHH! PLEASE STOP! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE NO MORE!" The vampire screamed out when Alucard shot again through what could have been the vampire's abdomen, shattering the bones of his right leg and piercing through whatever organs this man hadn't used for probably centuries.

The Hellsing member dropped the vampire who laid there, whimpering in agony as he Held his wounds in pain, trying to stop the blood streaming out. Alucard knew that without any blood being close by this insect couldn't regenerate even if it wanted to and slowly bled to death.

"Then talk." Alucard said in a voice that left no room for arguments. It was a direct order and this vampire would do best to follow it. He was going tired of this when it go him nowhere.

"Q-Qu-Queen Krul T-Tepes has declared war to the humans before the attack. They'll launch another attack in the next few days." The vampire wheezed out. As he tried to scramble away to at least increase his chance of survival a little bit, he saw his weapons, ordinary vampiric swords not laying far too much away.

' _If I get my sword, I can put it in my mouth, cut out that fucker's eyes and drink his blood. Yes. You think you can mess with us vampires like you are something better than us, don't you? You human-loving, stupid piece of-_ '

 **CRACK** * * **CRUNCH** *

"GGAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" The train of thoughts was cut off as Alucard now stood behind the vampire and had stomped down on his leg. The force of it had broken every bone in it and their fragments were now stabbing the flesh in multiple places from the inside out. The vampire could feel how they produced out his own flesh as blood oozed out the wounds.

"When is that attack going to be? Who'll be involved in it? Where are they hiding?" Alucard said as he grinded his foot against the hand that was caught beneath the shoe and the concrete floor as it acted like a mortar and pestle, slowly grinding the appendage into minced meat. "Come on. Come on. We are far from done for tonight." The man said his grin always growing with the pained screams of his victim.

"I DON'T KNOW! THAT WAS ALL I KNEW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DON'T KNOW!" The japanese vampire screamed out, before a pistol barrel stained with his own blood was shoved down his throat. Then Alucard did something that really would have made that vampire soil his pants if he still would have been able to. He chuckled. At first it was a quite noise, but then a fully maniacal laughter erupted from his throat. Alucard looked directly down on the vampire as he spoke.

"For the love of God? Have you forgotten what you are? You are a vampire, a monster that gave up its humanity and now is nothing more than an undead corpse. I don't have any love for God and neither do you nor does he have for any of us. If you pray to your god now it only makes you even more pathetic than before. A vampire begging God for forgiveness? Don't make me laugh. After all you'll just go straight to hell anyway."

"PHOO PHFEA-! (NOO PLEA-!)"

* **BANG** * * **SPLATTER** *

With that Alucard pulled the trigger and the other vampire' head exploded into bloody chunks, that fell on the ground to the other blood and ashes of the other vampires. Putting his gun back into his cloak the blood in the room began to be absorbed by the true vampire's feet, not leaving a single drop to stain the floor and walls. Sometimes the vampire was quite happy about the fact that these vampires had no body secretions otherwise it would be very disgusting to wipe the salvia, sweat and tears off his guns every time. When he was finished he walked back out the base as he saw the children held down here looking at him with fearful eyes. They had all reason to after all he simply slaughtered the vampires with his bare hands or his two guns. Watching a monster such as him at work was surely not something you'd like your children to see. Or in general. Alucard was making no difference between the trashes he killed. No matter their age, gender or race, Alucard was a monster that had abandoned his own humanity for power. He could kill vampires, humans and other creatures without beating an eye.

He spared the children a cold gaze over his shoulder before walking out into the night. He had nothing to tell them. There was no comfort that he could give them or wanted to give them. Until not each and every of these vampires was dead it was safe to say that humans like them would always be used as livestock by them. And even if they disappeared there were still Seras and himself. They were vampires as well and unlike those that had taken over the world, they couldn't simply nip on someone. No, the result of being bitten by either of them was either being turned into a ghoul, a vampire or to be completely absorbed by them. So what was there left to do when the vampires' reign would end? Alucard didn't know and he didn't even bothered to find out. He still had to find the one who destroyed the world and then he could think about such a thing.

However. the vampires around here didn't knew much about either. Perhaps it would be the best to visit the queen in person anytime soon. Until then he was waiting for the right moment. As for now the only people that knew of his presence here were Seras, Asura and all the dead vampires that were unfortunate enough to cross their path with him. But surely it was going to be more interesting soon. These children surely were an interesting bunch. And hopefully they would bring Alucard closer to Seras' and his goal.

* * *

 _In Sanguinem_

* **BAM** *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Krul's fist came down the armrest of her throne with a loud banging sound, which resonated through the room as she looked down at the messenger.

"I-I'm sorry your highness, but there were no other traces from where the remains of the guards had been found." The vampire stammered. Krul's fingers tightened around the armrests. Her sharp nails digging into the soft fabric. She then stood up and glared at the other vampire.

"Increase the number of daily patrols. Do not even let a cockroach slip past our walls without informing me. Now leave, before I lose my temper.

"H-Hai!" The messenger hurried out at this. Once the doors were shut she fell down on her throne. Gritting her teeth so hard that they might break apart she continued to glare hatefully at the floor in front of her as she had no one to glare at.

"Tch!" First Ferid basically stabbed her in the back by revealing that Yuichiro was a surviving member of the Seraph of the End Project, that was supposed to be exterminated and now she was informed that the day before when she had felt this strange presence in the city several vampires were missing and most likely killed without anyone seeing or hearing a thing.

 _'Someone is playing here with me! The nerve of those!? No calm down Krul. You MUST keep your calm here. Your enemy wants this and by giving in you only play into their hands._ ' She sighed at this as she looked into the now empty throne room. The situation was running out of her hands like sand. The seraph of the end in the humans' hands was bad enough, but at the same time appeared some demon unlike any she had seen. Next thing she does is fighting vampires alongside the humans, wiping out an entire outpost. If there were no scouts from far away she wouldn't even know about this.

There had been similiar attacks on vampires that tried to secure lifestock on the surface in the last week. Entire parties disappearing with no way to contact them or to locate them. At first she suspected humans to kidnap them for experiments, but now she had another thought entirely. What if they were all killed by this demon? What if a third party had gotten involved in this game? What if she was dealing with something far beyond her knowledge? Everything seemed to point into that direction.

Krul hated it to be outsmarted. A vampire that had lived for centuries, outsmarted by some third party and she was unable to even find any information about them. It was frustrating, but throwing tantrums like a little spoiled child would not help in any kind of way. She wanted to dispatch agents to collect any kind of information, at very least a small glipse through the keyhole, but the number of vampires was dropping quite a lot. If she did nothing against this, they would have to give up several outposts and cities to secure the lifestock and with that their food supply at least.

Krul would definitely be kicked off her current position as the queen of Japan if she did so, however right now she was like a cornered rat. She had only this much information about this new party and she couldn't ask for help from outside without having an idea what they were up against.

Meanwhile her familiar looked at her concentrated. The one-eyed bat-like creature just looked at their master as it came closer and sat on the armrest. Krul petted the small creature between the two ears, making her smile a little bit. Some things didn't change even when you became an immortal, inhumane vampire. She did not notice the red tint in the black round pupil of her familiar.

* * *

 _At the same time somewhere else_

Seras was sitting on a large piece of concrete that had fallen off the ruins of the city around her as Shinoa's squad was trying to Keep Yu pinned to the ground. The raven-haired boy trashed around like a maniac and screamed in his unconscious state. Shinoa and the others were well aware of her presence, but earlier Seras had said something that made them refuse to ask her for help. Right now they tried to synchronize Yu with his demon Asura, but apparently the energy the bluenette emitted was a bit strong for him.

"When you really want to fight your way through this world, you'll need to learn to fight on your own." She had said to them. It was true however that there were individuals in this world that the squad couldn't take on like high ranked nobles and progenitors. It was frustrating for the teens and it surely did nothing to brighten their already gloomy mood, however it was also something that motivated them. It was so easy to manipulate some people.

Seras knew that each of them had a desire to protect the people around them through their own strength. The reasons for that might vary from one another a lot, yet the goal was the same. The draculina admired that kind of strong will. It reminded her of herself as well as the people that had fought head to head with her master. Humans that Alucard deemed to call 'true humans' through their indomitable will.

Still...

"AAHHHH!" Yu screamed on and on in his unconscious state. Earlier he had too enthusiastically awakened Asuramaru by first infusing her power into him and then by letting her drink a bit of his blood. Seras wasn't sure if that would make Asura a true vampire now or not, but she doubted it. For now it looked more like she was trying to take over Yu's body like demons tended to. For now all she could do was to hope that Yuichiro was able to withstand her.

 _Within Yu's mindscape_

The raven haired boy laid on the white rocky floor as Asura simply looked over him. Despite being a vampire now it seemed that she could still create such a space in Yuu's mind and try to take over his body. Perhaps it was because she had been a cursed gear for so long that she gained such an ability, but it mattered little for Asura. Right now she had at least to act like she was still a demon. Her powers have grown a little, but she wasn't showing it and simply made Yuu's nightmare more intensive than last time.

She had confronted him with his dead friends and his parents that had tried to kill him. But then his dream changed and he was back in the vampire city where he had fled from. Seeing him approach that fake Mikaela's hand made her somewhat envious as she had no idea how Krul was. Yu could say that Mika was alive and most likely doing well. Krul however had a heavier burden than the noble vampire as she was the ruler of Japan. And it was pretty clear to Asura that Krul was not the type of person that would be most suitable for that job. She never was like her older sister.

"Mou! Why can't I get this right already?" She had been raging when she had constantly stinging herself with a sewing needle during those classes. Girls learned stuff like that and cooking and whatever a good housewife needed to know when they were young to be married away to other families. To be fair about Krul's poor performance at sewing, while she managed to make two pieces of cloth stick together Asura's work always looked like some torn rag or some run over animal.

She then noticed Yuu sitting up from his nightmare, which surprised Asura just a little. However given her host's thickheaded nature she wasn't surprised that he didn't gave up.

"Oh. I already thought I had won." She said with a small smile.

"You'll need something better than that to beat me. So what are you going to do about it?" Yuichiro said with his self-confident attitude.

"I'll kill you." With that a mass of her demonic energy gathered behind her as she ran towards Yuichiro. She didn't mean it of course. It would be boring if Yuu would just die now. However then the boy did something unexpected. He grabbed the sword at his hip and threw it in front of him, making it embed itself into the ground in front of her. "What are you doing?" Asura asked with an angry expression on her face, faking frustration.

"I didn't come here to hurt you. I need you and your strength. So will you help me to save Mika?"

"And what do I have from this?" Asura scoffed, but Yuu only smiled at her.

"Then I'll be your friend." Yu said. "I know how it is to be left out and to have nowhere to belong to."

Asura couldn't actually believe it as the boy was getting more ridiculous. Yet he was serious and Asura for her part was surprised due the fact that she was actually buying it. No she knew that he was honest. But to grow up with such hardships and then preserve such a childish attitude in a world where everything would try to kill you was not something many accomplished. Actually most people shed such foolishness from themselves when they had their first fight as it could kill you.

In this world misplaced trust could lead to a really quick and painful death.

"That's why you want to be my friend?" Asura offered a kind smile as she looked at the raven haired boy who could be such a pain sometimes.

"Yeah." Yuichiro said grinning from ear to ear. With that the white desert vanished.

 _Back in the real world_

As Yu's screams had died down, Seras could tell that everything had been gone well. She had no doubt that Yu would manage to calm Asura down, especially since she wasn't aiming for possessing him or actually harming him. And that gave Seras a lot more possibilities to tease her later. She grinned at the thought as she smiled wickedly and rubbed her hands in an evil manner while shooting the teen a cat like smile. The others of the Shinoa squad didn't know what Seras was doing, but the fact that it made a shiver running down all of their spines was enough reason to make them not ask.

"Look who's finally waking up." Seras said smiling down at Yu, who looked rather unnerved at the sweet tone of the vampire.

"Did you expect something else?" Yu asked pointing at Seras.

"Maybe." The draculina didn't look at the boy at this.

"You really have returned. I mean it is you." Yoichi said, snapping Yu out of his state of mind.

"For second we really thought we were a goner." Kimizuchi sighed in relief.

"Sorry for that. I didn't know what happened with my body." Yu said.

"Long story short, you started screaming and trashing around so the others had you pinned at the ground." Seras said. An anger tick appeared in Yu's forehead at this.

"Well it looks like you managed to overcome your demon. I'm glad it didn't damage your soul. Is really everything alright?" Shinoa asked. Yu smiled at her reassuring.

"Yeah I'm good." He said. "But I know I'd pull through this. After all I'm not alone anymore. I got you now." Yu said. Shinoa seemed to be surprised, while Seras came down next to Yu and hugged him.

"Aw! That's so sweet of you! (^▽^)" Seras said, rubbing Yu's head with her hand, while holding him in a tight grip. The black haired teen struggled to get out of the claws of the vampire for two reasons. One: He was still very uncomfortable with Seras despite the others tolerating her. Two: Her chest area made it difficult for him to breath.

"Let go! (ಠ益ಠ)" He managed to wheeze out and was immediately dropped on the ground again. "Dammit I didn't meant you, vampire." Seras then towered over Yu and leaned over to look directly at Yu's face.

"That's a shame. Such a confession from the bottom of your heart and I'm not invited." Seras faked her distress as she held a hankerchief close to her eye, faking to wipe away tears.

"Where the hell did that even come from?!" Yu shouted at Seras, who punched him lightly on top of his head to give him only an headache, though she doubted that she could actually break through the thick head of this bky.

"Now listen closely Yuichiro. I do not like it to be simply called 'Vampire'. Call me by my name and things are alright. But name me something that I see as offending and I'll show you how I put boys like you in a line when I was still at the police." She said, crossing her arms. Yu only looked away like an offended child. The others only stared at the two vampire hunters.

' _They are actually like one and the same right now..._ ' They thought sweatdropping. If one would describe it, it was as if Seras waas Yu's big sister, berating him about something stupid that he did.

"Well in that case it's my turn now." Kimizuchi said, while the others, including Yu and Seras, only looked at him. "What?"

"Well it's a bit late already isn't it?" Mitsuba said. "We could continue the training tomorrow."

"Huh?! No way we do this now!" Kimizuchi was shocked at this while Seras chuckled as she rose from her seat and landed next to them.

"And I'm a bit hungry and it's getting late, you know?" Yoichi said smiling sheepishly.

"Not you as well!" Kimizuchi said as Seras spoke up.

"How about I take care so now horsemen are going to disturb you and you train with Kimizuchi here?" She asked. The teens looked at one another, before nodding.

"Alright then." Mitsuba said agreeing with the idea. Seras nudged the pinkette boy in the side at this, before taking off with her shadow forming wings. She flew up to one of the old skyscrapers' roofs as she let her shadow slowly cover the area. Normally she could only do this in a closed area, however small open areas could also be covered by her shadow. A building or a room is much easier to monitor as there was no air space that an enemy could usually use to escape her trap. With that ability she could turn an entire building into a massive trap, killing everyone who even thought about touching the walls.

As her shadow spread even beyond the position of the Shinoa Squad she felt how a lone horsemen stepped on her shadow. It was like an ant had stepped on someone's skin. It probably was after the kids as Kimizuchi began to scream, but Seras already knew that this seemed to be common on the first time linking with their demons. Deciding to end it, Seras quickly went over to the horsemen as it walked towards the squad that was a block further. It stalked carefully forward like a wolf, but in Seras' eyes it was but a rabbit in the eyes of a hawk as she dived down and slammed her fist into the creature's head, making it explode in crimson fountains of blood.

She couldn't really complain about drinking those creatures' blood as it was just sustaining her as much as human blood and vampire blood did. Still even in all those years that had passed since that christmas eve, neither Alucard, Heinkel or Seras knew anything about these creatures' origins and the vampires she had killed so far were just as clueless as herself. Speaking of the priestess she really needed to call her at least once in a while, which she hadn't done since arriving in Japan.

Son once the horsemen had been absorbed into her being, she flew up to her observation spot again as she fished out a telephone from her pocket and began to tip in the numbers. It wasn't quite easy, but at least it was better than nothing as Heinkel and Seras couldn't communicate telepathically. Then she heard someone picking up the phone.

"Hi Hein-"

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO REPORT YOUR STATUS IN JAPAN HUH?!" The priestess of Iscariot shouted right into the phone as it felt for Seras like she was standing right next to her to shout in her ear. "We've been waiting a week for you or Alucard to call. ONE WEEK! Do you have any idea what that's like! Anything could have happened in that time!" Seras sweatdropped at this as Heinkel now sounded more like a mother scowling her teenage children for staying away all night long and not once calling.

"Alright alright. Jeez calm down." Seras tried to calm the german woman down, but to no avail.

"CALM DOWN!? First you are not reporting your status on a mission overseas at what basically is at the other end of the world! Then your master flies after you to do the exactly same thing! AND NOW YOU ARE CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY OUT OF THE BLUE AND TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?" Heinkel's voice had such a high volume that Seras wouldn't be surprised if Shinoa and the other would hear her even over Kimizuchi's screams.

"Okay I'm sorry for not calling earlier. However a few things have happened. So listen well..." And so Seras began to tell Heinkel whatever had happened in the last days since she had arrived with Alucard leaving out Asura's existence or the fact that she was Krul's older sister. After having told her everything else, the German woman seemed to have calmed down on the other end of the phone.

"I see. Then this JIDA needs to be observed. When they now know that we are still alive it won't take long until they will try to contact us. However I share your opinion about this. Something doesn't sit right with these people. And it isn't just the cultural difference here."

"Agreed." Seras said. "So any idea what to do with them when they are such a problem?" She asked. Heinkel remained silent for a moment.

"For now let's gather more information about them. If they should have some connection to the Hyakuya sect or the Seraph of the End project, they might become the key element to finding the ones responsible for all of this." Heinkel's voice was laced with venom as she said that. It was no secret that Heinkel just wanted the ones that were responsible for the world's end dead as much as Alucard and Seras, even if their motives were different from one another. After all nothing made people better cooperate than a common enemy.

"Understood. I'll keep an eye and ear open and see if I can find something about that." Seras said nodding to herself. Heinkel released a sigh at this.

"Good. You better don't mess this up you unholy-" * **WAM** * In that moment Seras could hear how a door close to Heinkel was violently flung open, making it bounce of the wall behind it. Heinkel seemed confused as she began to speak again. "What the- Hey what are you doing- Hey wait what are you- OI! THAT'S NOT A TOY!? GIVE IT BACK!" Heinkel suddenly grew louder, but her voice was more distant as the phone was roughly taken by another person.

"Big sis Seras! Is it really you?" A chorus of children voices asked as many voices talked in chaos and without order, making it almost impossible to understand them. The draculina laughed at this. Apparently Heinkel was not as good in commanding children around as she was good in to do so with Iscariot agents.

"Yes that's me." She said making the children laugh and speak even louder.

"Where are you?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Are you going to return soon?"

The typical questions young children asked their parents when they were gone for a bit longer than usual and they had a telephone. Seras smiled warmly at this.

"I'm sorry but I'll be staying here for the foreseeable future. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it?"

"Promise?" A sad girl's voice rang through the speaker.

"Yeah pinky promise!" Seras said enthusiastically.

"Okay you little brats. You better get back to the class before I drag you there." Heinkel said as she swiftly took the speaker once more.

"But big sister Heinkel~" A few children whined.

"No buts. Sorry Seras I have to stop here."

"Alright. Give me your notes when I come back." Seras said in a sing sang voice.

"Seras when you get back here I'll-"

"Sounds great. Until then bye." Seras quickly interjected.

"Sera-!"

* **CLICK** *

With that Seras cut the call as she sighed and looked up to the stars with a smile on her lips.

"Enjoying yourself?" Suddenly said a familiar voice behind the draculina. Seras turned around and smiled at Alucard who sat on the edge of the roof looking at Seras over a shoulder. Seras couldn't see it, but given the tone in his voice he was smiling. "You seem to be enjoying it when you were looking after the brats back home, but I wouldn't have bet that you'd do it again here."

"It's only coincidentally. I didn't ask those guys to make me their babysitter for these teens." Seras shrugged as she sat next to him. For a moment they only sat there as a cool breeze passed them by. It was nice like this, but they both knew that Alucard was no here to admire the scenery. "Have you found out something, master?" Seras asked.

"Those vampires plan on a offensive in a few days to take care of the humans around here. They will most likely try to get rid of the JIDA's elite fighters." Alucard said.

"What do we do then?" A moment of silence followed Seras' question.

"We continue like we have until now. We have been only a few days here and not found any sufficient information. The fact, that the JIDA is not granting us access to their Research willingly is not doing us a big favor there." Alucard said. "While I do enjoy it that some humans still have a spine to fight against these vampires, I do not have the desire to help them. Our mission was given to us by Integra and we will finish it."

"Understood." Seras said, looking down to her feet. "So about that attack..." She looked up to her master again.

"They will ask you for help. You're right now an ace in the JIDA's Hand. Try to gather as much Information as possible. If they are to betray us or stand in our goal's way you know what to do." Alucard said, looking at his fletchling. Though his words were cold like ice, Seras so no menace or evil will in her master's eyes. She knew all too well how much he envied them. She even felt a bit sad for him, but this was neither the time nor place for such a Thing. Right now, she had to focus on the task ahead.

* **CLANG** *

The sound of blades clashing against one another made the draculina look down. While talking with Heinkel and Alucard had made her look away from her surroundings she had not heard any horsemen or vampires. If they had been there, it would have been impossible for them to sneak up on her. And then there was Alucard. With him around it was almost like a death sentence for any other vampire in a radius of 100 meters. Her master wouldn't have come to this place if he had not already exterminated whatever creature had lurked in the dark.

Also Seras and Alucard could feel the demonic power the two cursed gears emitted. It was similiar to their own, even that of Kimizuchi's gear, but it was suppressed and less powerful than their own.

"Apparently vampires lose their personality along with their memories when they turn into demons, making them for the vampires around here more or less what human do see in us. Mindless killing machines without morales and sense." Alucard said. "What a shame. I'm sure those would actually be able to put up a fight." Seras sighed at this, sweatdropping at her master's antics.

"Well the duel seems to have reached ist conclusion." Seras said looking down. Yu had first activated his new powers by summoning a fan of katanas from crimson flames around himself, before Shooting them at the other teen. However, Kimizuchi could easily deflect each blade with his dual swords as the swords came in rather slowly. One of the blades got redirected and shot into an old van, which then exploded in a large fireball. Kimizuchi then summoned something like a black coffin. The top lifted itself slightly as two pink glowing eyes peered out and a faint voice began to count from 1 to 4. At that point Yu quickly withdrew into safer distance.

What followed was both boys arguing about how much they annoyed each other with Yoichi trying to calm both boys down. Meanwhile Seras and Alucard heard Shinoa and Mitsuba talking at the sidelines about the boys and their combat abilities, despite being far away.

"Oh? They shouldn't be that strong yet?" Alucard said as a grin formed on his face. "Interesting. It seems like my granddaughter has found an interesting wielder indeed." Seras knew that face very well. It wasn't his usual bloodthirsty expression. It was the face of a battle maniac, who finally found a worthy opponent or at least an interesting one. While the Boys were basically strangers to her, Seras didn't want her master to just go down there and scare them like children at Halloween by jumping out of a wall. Also the way Alucard chuckled to himself at the thought of fighting them was a little bit creepy for her. And she was a fearless vampire for crying out loud.

Though she had to admit that Mitsuba raised a good question. all three of them were stronger than usual soldiers. All showed massive potential with their cursed gear. So where did Guren find those boys? And something in Seras' head told her, that she would not like the answer to all of this.

"I'll be going then master. Be careful." Seras said as she jumped down the building between the three boys, startling them. "You did quite well you two, though you still have some errors and need to improve your new found power as well."

"Ha? What do you know about that kind of thing anyway?" Yu asked. Seras kept her cool this time as she looked at Yu with a stern look. Faster than he could see it Seras had jabbed him against the forehead, making him hold it in pain.

"You are slow. A projectile attack is only efficient when it's fast or if the target doesn't sees it coming. The speed you shot those swords was slow. Far too slow to be actually efficient in combat. But you can move during that assault and the attack got a lot of destructive power. Keep training and you might as well kill a noble Vampire with it." Seras said with a toothy grin. Yu tried not to show it, but he actually felt pride swell up inside of him.

"As for you Kimizuchi," Seras continued, turning to the pinkette teen. "your attack has a massive flaw, that is the delation of activation and effect. If you always have to wait 9 seconds and your demon Keeps counting loud at this, you basically invite vampires to kill you as they can easily reach you while being unguarded. More importantly we have yet to see it in Action since Yu here ran off."

"I'm not going to let myself get killed by this stupid coffin!" Yu shouted in the background. Seras ignored him.

"However, you can actually put this attack into good use by Setting an ambush for example or another trap. Other than that your dual-wielding skill is very good for a boy of your age. At my time I doubt that someone could have done this." Seras said. Kimizuchi's cheeks burned a little in a pale pink shade at the praise from Seras. A detail that was not lost to a certain Hiragi.

"You really seem to like Kimizuchi-san Seras-chan. Don't tell me you try to hit on him." Shinoa said in her usual carefree tone, while giving Seras a teasing grin. The pinkette boy wanted to say something, but Seras was faster in responding the question.

The response Shinoa got was being chopped on the head so hard, that her head left a small crater in the old and broken road and was knocked unconscious instantly. It was a bit bizarre that Shinoa had no other injuries visible, but that was actually something good. Seras said nothing before grabbing Shinoa by a leg and dragging her towards Shinjuku. She turned around with a far too innocent smile.

"Aren't you guys coming?" She asked. In that moment the teens felt a sudden urge to move quickly back into their quarters.

Alucard watched slightly amused at Seras dragging the teens away from the city and shoving them one by one into the humvee again. The nosferatu knew however that these children needed a good lead if they wanted to survive. He transformed into a swarm of bats as they took off into the night sky.

"Be careful, huh? I should rather say that to you Seras." Alucard mused as he flew off into the night.

Once people had said that children where the future of humanity.

If that was true these children had to succeed or they would face extinction.

* * *

 _Omake_

"Well it looks like you managed to overcome your demon. I'm glad it didn't damage your soul. Is really everything alright?" Shinoa asked. Yu smiled at her reassuring.

"Yeah I'm good." He said. "But I know I'd pull through this. After all I'm not alone anymore. I got you now." Yu said. Shinoa seemed to be surprised, while Seras came down next to Yu and hugged him.

"Huh? Am I missing something here or did that girl just flirt with Yu? Kukuku, Yu-san you little dirty casanova you. Wait why am I even bothering such a thing now? I'm pretty sure I didn't mind when Mahiru was having her first time with Guren did I?" Asura thought loud to herself as she thought back to a time not that long ago.

 _Flashback_

 _Mahiru was in the same white plain as Yu was whenever he entered Asura's mindscape. Wearing her school uniform, she twirled around, making her hair and skirt flutter a bit like a dancer as she had one of those cliché girly moments, where a girl would be fanning over her crush like they had nothing better to do or cared for nothing else in the world._

 _Asura had to confess that, given the fact that she had access to Mahiru's memories through her mind and dreams, Guren was not a bad looking fellow for his age and surely had some charisma. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have three other girls swarm around him like bees. However, Asura gave no damn about the feelings of her host. Mahiru was strong by no doubt, but she was also very annoying._

 _Especially when it comes to a certain topic._

 ** _(Deadpool: It's two topics._** ** _To give you readers a hint:_** ** _BOING BOING.)_**

 ** _(Don Orbit: BEGONE FROM MY PC!? ** _)_**_**

 ** _ ** _(Deadpool: NEVER!? (starts eating chimichangas like a hamster))_**_**

 _Right now she was not very far from turning into a demon and yet she acted like she had just won in the lottery. Well she sure did won one thing which was Guren's virginity._

 _"Hah~ I wonder if he's thinking about me right now. Maybe I should invite him to me at the weekend something." Mahiru daydreamed in her unconsciousness while the vampire princess was standing next to the sword binding her will to that lovesick puppy in front of her as she supported her head with her elbow on the sword's hilt and her hand on her cheek._

 _It had been going like this for what seemed to Asura hours as she finally opened her mouth, unable to take anymore of that lovely dovely._

 _"Oi Mahiru." She said. Mahiru stopped what she was doing as she turned her head over her shoulder._

 _"Mhm? Is something the matter Asuramaru?" She asked in that sickly sweet tone._

 _"Are you going to fan always around about Guren when you come here now? You were a lot to bear to begin with, but this is just stupid even for your standards." Asura said lazily pointing at Mahiru. The girl only smiled at her._

 _"I guess I'll be for the foreseeable future." Mahiru said with a smile, making Asura's face fall even more. Her right eyebrow twitched a little at this._

 _'This girl is something else...' She thought. "I'm just saying. One day you might be not looking and I take over your body." Asura said as her black demonic energy flared up behind her. However for some reason Mahiru wasn't distressed at this._

 _"That might be true." Mahiru said putting a finger to her chin, obviously faking to think about what she was going to say next. "But that will be okay. Guren will simply defeat you and safe me." The lavender haired girl said._

 _"You sure have a lot of confidence into that guy after... doing it with you." Asura said. Mahiru didn't miss the pause in the demon's voice. "So he took your virginity and you took his or at least he said that you were his first. Really a big deal. Are you going to make it an international holiday now?" Asura said obviously unnerved by her host's behavior. Mahiru's smile was replaced with her mouth forming a thin line as she walked over to Asura. "Mh? What are you up to now?" The bluenette asked, but Mahiru only came closer, before leaning into Asura's face with big curious eyes and a finger on her lips. For Asura that was way too close for comfort._

 _"Please say that again Asuramaru." Mahiru requested._

 _"Huh?" Asura asked dumbfounded._

 _"What you said just now. Say it again."_

 _"I just asked if you were going to make such a fuzz about-"_

 _"No that before that." Mahiru interrupted Asura._

 _"You mean about him taking your virginity and doing it with you?"_

 _In that moment, Mahiru leaned closer as she read several signals unconsciously given from Asura to Mahiru. Slightly looking away from Mahiru's face, a slight reddening of the cheeks and a voice that betrayed all emotions. Mahiru fell into laughter at this._

 _ _"Oi! What's so funny?!" Asura roared.__

 _ ** _(Don Orbit: Imagine Luvia laughing in that 'hohoho' style and Rin getting annoyed by it. That pretty much the relationship between these two.)_**_

 _"You." Mahiru said trying to get a hold on herself. "You are actually a virgin, aren't you?" Asura's entire face reddened to the point where her ears were glowing red as Mahiru laughed even harder. They never have spoken about personal stuff or such things, but Asura had a feeling that she DEFINITELY didn't want to share such personal information with someone with a mischievous persona as this girl. "You really are!" Mahiru laughed even harder._

 _"Sh-Shut it! What of it if I am?" Asura asked._

 _"Ne ne Asuramaru. Did you get jealous that you could only see but not feel what I did in my memories? Knowing that you'd never feel such carnal things yourself or never experiencing them in all those years you are older than me?" Mahiru kept going as Asuramaru's bs-meter was overflowing._

 _"WHAT ABOUT IT HUH?!" Asura yelled at Mahiru. "You may bedded him once, but there are still those other girls that walk around with him all the time. Mito, Sayuri, Shigure, right? What if your so perfect boyfriend will not come to your rescue when he's busy screwing one of them or another girl?" Asura did intent to break Mahiru now. She'd give in her doubts and fears which would make it easy enough to take over her body._

 _However Mahiru did something Asura had not expected the slightest. She smiled. She smiled that radiant innocent smile, that promised a lot of pain to people like that lecherous boy Norito, who Guren was befriended with for whatever reason._

 _"Well in that case, I'll have a long and nice 'talk' with Guren of course to clarify a few things." She said._

 _Asura felt a chill running down her spine by the way she pronounced the word 'talk' in her sing sang voice. She could literally see the dark aura of her future demon form around her, only that it wasn't demonic energy, but more like an expression of all the pain and rage that would be raging within her like a forest fire, if Guren really should step over that line. Asura swore she could hear the wailing of tortured souls in that thing._

 _"I-I see. No more questions." Asura said. In that moment she realized that Mahiru could become a really violent yandere._

 _Flashback ends_

' _Okay I was definitely annoyed by that cow always shoving it into my face with her stupid useless fat lumps called breasts._ ' Asura thought to herself. ' _Though her sister should be at the same age now..._ ' Asura thought as the part of her brain, that was still a teenager, took care of the imagining part, continuing the thought into a certain direction.

 _'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YU NAKED! UGH! IT'S MAHIRU ALL OVER AGAIN! DAMN YOU MAHIRU!_ ' She mentally shouted with a bet red face as she couldn't get the picture of the two teens getting intimidate out of her head. Asura gave of only a bit more energy than usual so Seras could only guess what was wrong with her right now. The cursed gear that was Asura's disguise also grew hot due all of this.

Meanwhile, a certain demon in Guren's sword used binoculars to watch Asura from afar and hummed to herself as she sat on the edge of a window, letting her legs hang over the edge. Next to her she had a small notebook with notes scribbled on it about the bluenette vampire.

"Hah~" Mahiru sighed happily. "Even now you are such a great toy Asura." She said, smiling mischievous as ever. Not even being transformed into a vampire, a demon and finally a cursed gear had made her any better of a person. It only made her worse since she has nothing better to do.

* * *

 **TFS Alucard: What the hell was that?**

 **Don Orbit: What was what?**

 **TFS ALUCARD: Why did I only got two parts of screentime? Must we always focus on miss big titty police girl and her little kindergarten show? (Points guns at the author) You better make this right or I'll make sure you won't be writting anything in the next future.**

 **Don Orbit: (sighs) You know, your attitude is really getting on my nerves. I might just drop this story and send Crona or BlackWarGreymon over instead. Perhaps I'll just send even Josuke from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures in that universe.**

 **TFS Alucard: (glares as many red eyes appear on his body) You. Wouldn't. Dare.**

 **Deadpool: More importantly how would that look like?**

 **(Don Orbit, TFS Alucard and Deadpool enter the John Dorian daydream mode.)**

 **BlackWarGreymon: Do you feel no pain? Do you feel no pride? ARE YOU SO STUPID?! RAAAHHH! (throws Black Terra Forces everywhere, destroying Tokyo even more, pulverizing Abbadon and Mirai in the process)**

 **Kureto: What does some rowdy like you think they can do against me? (poking Josuke's hair with his sword)**

 **Josuke: ?! (triggered)  
**

 **Shinoa Squad plus Ferid and Crowley with his subordinates: (shocked expressions)**

 **Crazy Diamond: (appears punching the air as it rushes towards Kureto) DORA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **!**

 **Kureto: (backs away as he fires a lightning bolt at Josuke, kicking up dust, clouding the sight) That was close. (gets punched in the face by the bubblegum colored stand) H-HUH?!**

 **Crazy Diamond: DORA** ** **RA**** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA** **RA! (pummeling Kureto's face like a burger patty, knocking out several teeth and making him spit blood) DORAAA! (punches Kureto, launching him into one of those transporters they came to the airport)  
**

 **Crona: (sits on the ground curled in a ball) I don't know how to deal with this.**

 **(Daydream mode disabled)**

 **Don Orbit: Did we all just imagine all of them being there at the same time?**

 **Deadpool and Alucard: (nod)**

 **Don Orbit: Well thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Nosferatu of Extinction. I''m really sorry for the big delay here. Life really can be troublesome. And with that have a nice day...**

 **?: Aren't you forgetting someone?**

 **Don Orbit, **Deadpool and Alucard: (turn around) Huh?****

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴ** **ゴ**

 ** **(Sitting on the couch is no other than a certain blonde vampire)****

 **ドドン**

 ** **Don Orbit: D-DIO!?****

 ** **Deadpool: The guy with the same anime voice as me! (hops around excited like a little child on christmas eve, before turning to the readers) Yup we really should have involved him into that dream sequence.****

 ** **TFS Alucard: So that guy's here. Big deal.****

 ** **Dio: Ho? So you think you could beat me, Dio? (The World materializes behind him)****

 ** **TFS Alucard: Oh is that your boyfriend? That's adora- (suddenly his body was full of knives as he fell backwards) SHIT! Ow ow ow ow!****

 ** **Dio: Mudada! The World is the ultimate stand.****

 ** **TFS Alucard: Next to that street fighter punk with his djinn friend.****

 ** **Dio: (disappears)****

 ** **Don Orbit: (sharp inhale)****

 ** **Deadpool: You pushed the Jotaro button.****

 ** **TFS Alucard: Excuse me? The wha-****

 ** **Dio: ROADROLLER DA! (suddenly slams a steamroller through the ceiling into Alucard)****

 ** **Don Orbit: My roof!****

 ** **Dio: (on top of the steamroller) WRYYY!****

 ** **:/VIDEO CONNECTION LOST****


End file.
